Bloodliness
by Jolteon2404
Summary: Have you ever thought about killing a family member? Maybe a brother that is too annoying or a sister that keeps messing with you? Well, they don't have a choice.../SYOT *Closed*
1. The Quell

**-Natasha Ross, President of Panem-**

- _Mrs. President, everything is in order now sir. 5 minutes until you go live-_ I smile at my assistant and prepare my tie a little bit more. This is my first year as president, ever since that crazy ass man of Dolohov die "as an accident". After that day, everyone in the Capitol wanted a new man, a man that promise them what they want...blood.

Today I will tell everyone the rules for the fourth Quarter Quell, as our tradition stands. Every 25 years, the Hunger Games will be something special. That, I think, is the only thing that the old man do in his life. Leave us every special case written in envelopes, from today until at least 15 Quarter Quells. And each one is different. This will be awesome. I'm really excited for this!

My assistant, Coral, guides me into a balcony, from which I can see everything here in the Capitol. The beautiful buildings, the amusement park, even the sea and the beach. Everything in here is beautiful. But the most beautiful thing here, is right in front of me. The Victor's plaza, as we decided to name it, was the most beautiful piece of art in our city.

In the circle where the plaza, where a hundred stands, with a gold plate each in the top, that reads each Victor name and the Games that they won. Ever since the first Victor, Natalya Narelle, from District 7. Every single Victor is in there, in a photo or a video of their own games, for everyone in the Capitol to enjoy over an over.

Mags Flanagan, from District 4, the 11th Victor...Brutus Gunn, the emperor from District 2, the winner of the 47th Hunger Games...Haymitch Abernathy, the one who defeats other 47 tributes in the 50th Hunger Games...then Cashmere and Gloss, the twins of diamond from District 1,the 63rd and 64th Games victors...Finnick Odair, the son of Poseidon, from the 65th Hunger Games...And the Capitol's baby, Augustus Braun, from District 1, the winner of the 67th...Then Johanna Mason, the crazy girl from district 7 who won the 71st edition...and of course, Katniss Everdeen, the girl of fire, who kill her own district partner in the 74th Hunger Games…and then won again in the 75th Games by killing Finnick at the end...

And then, there it was...the most beautiful, complete tribute we ever had, the Victor of the 99th Hunger Games...Nikolas Martinho...the Adonis of District 2...and the one that I love ever since I saw his 18 years old face. His games were the most brutal Games I have ever seen in my 30 years of life. The careers didn't exist at all, as Nikolas kill his own District partner in the bloodbath...Every tribute seams to be deadly that year, and at the end, it was Nikolas and the District 4 boy.

After what it seems hours of a brutal battle, in which both of them damage each other almost to death, they just lye And Nikolas threw the boy into the volcano, to burn in the lava. That was...magnificent, brutal and, after 10 days, they were by far, the most exciting games everyone had ever see. Until this year at least. No one will black this day for me. Not even Nikolas.

 _-President Ross, you're going to be live in 5..4...3..2..-_ They gave me the signal at the moment were I stand up at the balcony and smile at the crowd, who yell my name. Yes, this is what I need, to be adore by this city. I sight with emotion and take the microphone. This is my moment.

 _-People of Panem, I salute you!-_ The crowd gets wild as my first words left my mouth. This is something awesome, the feeling, is glorious. After at least fifteen minutes, everyone is in silence and expecting for me to talk. I enjoy this for a moment and then start my speech once again.

 _-As you may know, I'm Natasha Ross, your fifth President! And today...oh Panem, today is a glorious day! I'm here not just to introduce myself again, but to give you what you want! What you, citizens of the Capitol, deserve! I'm here to tell you our fourth Quarter Quell!-_ I smile as the crowd scream again, they want this, they really want blood. As they scream, I take the envelope that has a 100th in gold printed in it.

 _-For the First Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent them! Leaving us with the famous, and love by everyone, Maris Cord, from District 3! May her soul rest in peace-_ The crowd start to scream once again, as I smile at the camera.

 _-For the Second Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that for every capitol citizen, two of them died, instead of two tributes for every district, were chosen four instead, and at the end, with an unbelievable final, and a unexpected victor, Haymitch Abernathy! From District 12! May his soul rest in peace-_ The crowd went nuts after in the screens, a picture of the victor in his games.

 _-For the Third Quarter Quell,_ _as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes would_ _be reaped from their existing pool of victors. And everyone remember how the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen, shoot her last arrow threw Finnick Odair's chest, to become the Victor of Victors. She is now the mentor of District 12 and believe me, this year, she will be with us!-_ The crowd almost made me deaf for the chants they were screaming.

 _-And now! The moment that everyone was expecting! I will announce the Fourth Quarter Quell! The first Centenar!-_ I pull out from the envelope the card where it's printed this year's twist, this year's surprise. I smile as I read it and, with that exact same smile in my face, I get to the microphone again.

 _-As a reminder to the rebels, that for their own choices, every single person on his or her family is suffering right now, only siblings will be reaped for this years Hunger Games! One girl, One brother, between the ages of 12 and 18, are going to be reaped with his or her brother or sister!-_ This Games….are going to be special...

 ** _Hey! This is my first SYOT, so don't be rude haha. The submission form is on my profile, so go ahead and take a look! As soon as I have the D1 tributes I will submit the new chapter :D Hope you like it!_**


	2. Victors and Mentors

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Thank you for submitting your tributes, they are slots still open, so go ahead and submit! I think to do this kind of recap of the last 25 years, for you guys to known each Victor and the mentors for this Games. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

 _Victor's name: Katniss Everdeen_

 _Age: 42 (17 in games)_

 _District: 12_

 _Games: 75th_

 _How they won: After winning the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was reaped with Hyamitch to the 75th Hunger Games. She made an alliance with Finnick, Haymitch, Annie Cresta and Johanna. After Johanna back stab her, by killing Haymitch and Annie with poisonous berries, she kill her with her own ax. That broke the alliance and, after 6 days in the games, she and Finnick went on the final battle, and after a little fight, she shoot her last arrow threw Finnick's chest, winning the 75th Hunger Games._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Leofric Gavrail_

 _Age: 39 (15 in games)_

 _District: 9_

 _Games: 76th_

 _How they won: Leofric stay hiding all of his games, after he saw the District 1 girl killing his district partner with a machete at the bloodbath. When they were only 5, a feast was done. In there, Leofric got his first kill when he threw a knife to the District 4 girl. Two days later, he and the District 12 boy were the only ones alive, and he manages to kill him by throwing him into the mutts. He is now addict to sleeping drugs._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Rayen Huld_

 _Age: 40 (17 in games)_

 _District: 2_

 _Games: 77th_

 _How they won: This was the first time in 4 years were the careers actually dominate the Games. At the end, Rayen and the other careers manage to kill 14 tributes in the bloodbath. The other 4 were the boy from District 7, and the girls from District 5, 6 and 12. They hunt them and after two days, the careers were the only ones who remain. Rayen killed her district partner with a knive in his back, as the other girls do the same with their partners. The battle was brutal, but finally Reyen slash District 4 girl's throat to win her Games._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Filip Cresta_

 _Age: 34 (12 in games)_

 _District: 4_

 _Games: 78th_

 _How they won: Annie's little brother enter this games as a volunteer. He was the vivid image of Annie, but with the sympathy of Finnick. He decline the professionals and with a net, he manage to capture all the tributes he could and kill them with a spear. He uses that exact same net to kill 8 tributes, and at the final two, he manages to poison the District 1 boy with a dagger. This was a surprise, since he beat Finnick's record of being the youngest victor. He now trains his tributes himself._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Dominik Kishan_

 _Age: 36 (15 in games)_

 _District: 3_

 _Games: 79th_

 _How they won: When Dom won, he was fifteen. He somehow get stick with the careers and, until the last night, they turn on to him. He was an excellent runner, so he manages to get them near a pond, where he placed a trap in which he manage to electrocute the 3 remaining careers of the game, winning the games for District 3._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Coryn Martine_

 _Age: 38 (18 in games)_

 _District: 7_

 _Games: 80th_

 _How they won: Coryn, since she was the daughter of a lumberjack, knew how to hunt with an ax. This particular year, she get lucky and the Arena was an Asian type forest, in which she could camouflage herself. She ended up killing the careers with her District partner, and, both of them get to the last 4. She kill the District 12 boy as the District 11 girl kill his partner, and after a brutal fight, she ended up cutting his rival head with her ax. She loose an eye in the fight, but she was alive._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Kleo Jocasta_

 _Age: 33 (14 in games)_

 _District: 4_

 _Games: 81st_

 _How they won: The arena was a damp, in where Kleo had the advantage, since she knew how to swim. She ended up drowning her District partner, and she won by throwing the District 11 girl into the mouth of a shark mutt. She returned to the District, just to be hate by everyone for what she had done to her District partner._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Arthur Tau_

 _Age: 35 (17 in games)_

 _District: 8_

 _Games: 82nd_

 _How they won: This year was the firs under President Dolohov's command. He was the successor of Snow, and he wanted to get a great impression, so he ask the new Headgamaker to plan the Arena to be awesome. Somehow, he only think in a glacier as something "awesome". This didn't work to well, because after the bloodbath, in which 12 tributes die, most of them by getting down in the frozen water, most of the remaining tributes got hypothermia. Arthur kill a polar bear mutt and get inside its body to maintain the warm. He was the only one who don't suffer for food, since he drink the blood of the bear and ate his raw meat, and ended up winning. The cost? His left leg that he lost about the cold._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Gael Zevady_

 _Age: 33 (16 in games)_

 _District: 1_

 _Games: 83rd_

 _How they won: He was mentored by Rayen, and ended up killing his alliance, the careers, all in the first night of the games, by poisoning the river where the tributes could get water. With that, he ended up killing not only the 5 careers remaining, but 5 other tributes. After that, since they were only 6 more tributes, and all of them from outer Districts, Gael hunt them down one by one in the next days. One per day. And the last night, he fought with the District 12 girl, that was trained by Katniss Everdeen herself, and ended up killing her with a maze in her head. After that, Katniss had hate him ever since._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Firoz Theodor_

 _Age: 32 (16 in the games)_

 _District: 12_

 _Games: 84th_

 _How they won: Firoz was the second tribute Katniss had train for the Hunger Games, along with his sister, who was kill in the last edition. She volunteer to get revenge for her death, and ended up killing the tribute of District 1, the male. He get an alliance with the District 10 girl, the District 8 boy and the District 3 girl. The four of them ended up with the careers and actually get to the final four. Firoz shoot his arrows to the boy and the District 3 girl without they knew what was going on, however, the District 10 girl cut his hand with a machete. He ended up staving her hearth with the last arrow he had, winning the games 9 years later after his mentor._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Erna Emilie_

 _Age: 32 (17 in the Games)_

 _District: 11_

 _Games: 85th_

 _How they won: Ema wasn't lucky. She went with her little brother to the Arena and saw how he was killed by the District 1 tributes. She formed an alliance with the District 12 tributes. They manage to finish the careers with an explosion, however, this one also cause that her allies died. After that she went off in a fight with the District 7 boy. She kick him in the nuts and slice his throat to win. Ever since, she hates District 1._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Douglas Lino_

 _Age: 29 (15 in the Games)_

 _District: 10_

 _Games: 86th_

 _How they won: Douglas was volunteer for his little brother, who was only 12 at the moment. He use to work at a slaughter house, so he knew how to use knives and a whip very well. He ended up in the final 2 with the District 1 girl, and use the whip that the sponsors get to him to kill her off. He is called the boy on fire, since his story is similar to Katniss story. However, he wasn't lucky. His brother was reaped and kill next year for the Victor itself._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Asling Luk_

 _Age: 31 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 1_

 _Games: 87th_

 _How they won: Asling volunteer herself as she was the chosen tribute for this year's games. She fought with the careers and beat them herself, killing them with her bow and arrow. She also kill the District 10 male, in a vendetta that her mentor ask her to perform. She was glad to do it and, at the end, she kill the District 4 girl, by drowning her. She is known by the Capitol as the "mad lady"._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Quinn Finola_

 _Age: 28 (16 in the Games)_

 _District: 10_

 _Games: 88th_

 _How they won: After the death of his brother, Douglas went into a deep depression for over half a year. He manages to know a cute girl, just a year younger than he was. Her name was Quinn Finola. When Quinn was reaped, he ensure himself that he will bring her alive out of the Arena, so he use all of the sponsors of the other tribute, to bring her home. He manage to get her a large machete, with the one she killed the last tribute, the District 3 girl, in her guts. Ever since she came back, Douglas and she are a couple._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Tomas Niall_

 _Age: 29 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 11_

 _Games: 89th_

 _How they won: Tomas work in the fields with his father, so he was pretty strong at the time when he was reaped. He manage to get with the carriers, in their alliance, before the District 1 male ask him to. They both dominate the Games, he manage to kill five tributes, as long as the District 1 boy manage to kill four. At the end, the both of them get into a fight, a brutal fight, however, at the end, Tomas put his sword into the chest of his partner. This one smile at this, telling him that he was happy that Tom won. Now Tom trains the District 11 tributes. He is a pretty good friend of Katniss and Firoz. However, they resent him because he is also friend with Gael. Ema hates him because of this._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Bran Cahir_

 _Age: 27 (17 in the Games)_

 _District: 5_

 _Games: 90th_

 _How they won: After 45 years without a Victor, District 5 had became the mock of the capitol. Each year, their tributes died in the bloodbath. That is why, when Bran not only survive it, but killed two careers in it, became a Capitol's favorite. Since he didn't have a mentor, the sponsorships were manage for his stylist. And she get him a crossbow. The most expensive gift from a sponsor in the Games. He won easily after that. He is use now as Finnick was, by the Capitol._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Brigit Ciara_

 _Age: 25 (16 in the Games)_

 _District: 6_

 _Games: 91st_

 _How they won: She was reaped and, as Johanna, seems to be so fragile. However, after the bloodbath, she manages to get poisonous darts, that she use to kill three careers before she was discover. She get sponsors because of this, and, at the end, when the District 1 girl thought she was the winner, because she forgot about Brigit, she get to kill her with the last dart she had left._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Conall Tigg_

 _Age: 26 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 7_

 _Games: 92nd_

 _How they won: He worked as a lumberjack since he was 8 years, so the ax was his favorite weapon. That, and that he was the most beautiful in his games, get him a lot of sponsors. For the third consecutive Games, the sponsors save the victor, by sending him a double head ax, that he used to kill the last tribute. He kept the ax and it's in his house in the Victor's Village on District 7._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Reagan Lile_

 _Age: 25 (18 in Games)_

 _District: 2_

 _Games: 93rd_

 _How they won: Reagan was the typicall career. Fierce, rude, she only wanted to get glory for his District. Ans so she did, when she won her games, after volunteering. She ended up with an alliance with the District 7 girls and the District 3 boy against the actual careers. And after they succeed by killing them, she turn on them and killed them both, to proclaim as winner of the 93rd Hunger Games._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Devin Sive_

 _Age: 21 (15 in the Games)_

 _District: 9_

 _Games: 94th_

 _How they won: Almost 20 years had passed for the District 9 to get a new Victor. She overcome the hot jungle, the awful mutts, and the deadly careers, that this year, had been included the tributes from District 11. She kill the girl from this District by getting her caught in a net and cutting her hands. One of the most sadistic kills in all the history of the Games._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Garvan Kilian_

 _Age: 23 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 6_

 _Games: 95th_

 _How they won: Garvan was volunteer for his District, the first in 60 years. The reason? He was poor, and he wanted money for his family. He couldn't get work, so he train his strength all of his adolescence, so when he enter the Games, he was soon with the career pack. Brigit help him instead of his district partner, the one he ended up killing. He won by getting a spear in the District 1 boy's throat._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Cliona Concepta_

 _Age: 22 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 1_

 _Games: 96th_

 _How they won: She was a smart tribute. She already knew how to throw knives and spears, so in the training, she learn how to survive. And she wasn't wrong. At the end, her Arena was a frozen cave, and she was the only one that knew how to make fire. She went by herself, and after 5 days of freezing, she survive her Games. This are scored as the worst games so far._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Casey Fangull_

 _Age: 20 (17 in the Games)_

 _District: 5_

 _Games: 97th_

 _How they won: Casey was reaped in her games and manage to learn how to shoot with a bow. Eventually, she get one in the bloodbath and she began to hunt tribute by tribute. She ended up killing 8 tributes by herself, and, in the last fight, she shoot an arrow to the District 12 boy. This is something Katniss never forgot._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Bree Talulla_

 _Age: 19 (17 in the Games)_

 _District: 8_

 _Games: 98th_

 _How they won: Her Games were brutal, since the Arena were four different islands, in where in each island, a different clime dominates. The only way to get one island to another was swimming, and in the sea, they were shark mutts, and a large Kraken. By the final, she and the boy from 4 were fighting in the sea, with the sharks surrounding them. She ended up slicing his eyes with a knife, and he swim directly to the sharks, just to be eaten alive. She never recovers from this and start drinking._

* * *

 _Victor's name: Nikolas Martinho_

 _Age: 19 (18 in the Games)_

 _District: 2_

 _Games: 99th_

 _How they won: The last Victor. His Arena was a Hawaian island, in which they started inside a volcano. His Games lasted 10 days, and each death was more brutal. At the end, he and the boy from 4 fight over the Volcano, and with a last push after stabing him with a sword, he manage to push him to the lava, to win his Games._

* * *

 **Mentors 100th Hunger Games:**

 **D1:**

 **-Cliona Concepta**

 **-Gael Zevady**

 **D2:**

 **-Reagan Lile**

 **-Nikolas Martinho**

 **D3:**

 **-NA**

 **-Dominik Kishan**

 **D4:**

 **-Kleo Jocasta**

 **-Filip Cresta**

 **D5:**

 **-Casey Fangull**

 **-Bran Cahir**

 **D6:**

 **-Brigit Ciara**

 **-NA**

 **D7:**

 **-Coryn Martine**

 **-Conall Tigg**

 **D8:**

 **-Bree Talulla**

 **-Artur Thau**

 **D9:**

 **-Devin Sive**

 **-Leofric Gavrail**

 **D10:**

 **-Quinn Finola**

 **-Douglas Lino**

 **D11:**

 **-Ema Emilie**

 **-Tomas Niall**

 **D12:**

 **-Katniss Everdeen**

 **-Firoz Theodor**

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think about them? What was your favorite? Please submit! Have a great day guys! :D_**


	3. District 1: The Enfields

_**Hey guys! Jolteon here! Here they are, the first tributes! Hope you like them. By the way, I want to thank SexyBonBon. I get the idea of the Victors from him/her. Well, enjoy!**_

 _ **District 1**_

 **-Sam Enfield, 18-**

The vineyard in where our family lives always keep me calm. I have lived here all my life, with my parents, Alex and Laura Enfield, and my grandfather, the one that was responsible of all our wealth. Ronan Enfield. He has started from the bottom, and now, he was the most powerful man in District 1. Once I finish school, he wants me to get in charge of his business. That is something I've ever wanted.

- _What are you looking at?-_ Alexandria's voice distract me from my thoughts. I looked at her and smile, just moving my head a little - _I'm just seeing the beautiful vineyard our family owns Alexa-_ When I said her this, she came to me and hug me by my waste. Even tho she is 4 years younger, she is almost as tall as I am. I smile at her an hug her back, before our mother call us to get prepare for the reapings.

I'm scared to be reaped. I mean, our family isn't the typical family in District 1, in where the kids train in centers for the Hunger Games. Me and my sister, we're not trained at all. Alexa and I are not spoiled, because our parents taught us well, but we haven't had any complications in our lives. And with this year's announcement, that siblings are going to be reaped, that put us on an uncomfortable situation.

Alexa, on the other hand, she seems so...innocent. She knows, I mean, she is not idiot or something like that. But she just or either doesn't care at all, or is more strong that I've imagine. I just keep looking at her while we walk to the car that will take us to the plaza. She pets her dog and hugs our grandpa, before getting inside the car. I smile at Ronan and hug him to. _-I believe in the both of you-_ He whispers, before letting me go and getting me inside the car.

The road is quiet, while my sister an I watch the view behind the windows, my mother just keeps quiet, while my father seems a little bit more nervous than usual. I know for a fact that they hate the Hunger Games, so I think they are like this because of us. If they are nervous, then, what's the reason for me not to be?

 **-Alexandria Enfield, 14-**

I have no friends. I mean, yes, I have my brother, but it is not the same. I would like some friends. Some girls of my age to come and play with me and my Wolfie. He will like that too. He is my dog and it seems like a wolf. I love wolves, and every animal that seems like one. Dogs, like my Wolfie. Speaking of which, is laying down at my side in the car.

All the trip, I was thinking about the training school, the one where the normal kids from District 1 go and train for the Hunger Games. I would like to go there, maybe train a little, have friends...But I can't, for the stupid fear of my father of the Games. I have fear too, but District 1 is the second largest, and I don't think someone like me, that has only 3 papers in the bowl, will get reaped.

This year is different tho, since it is only siblings. So my 3 papers, along with the 7 of Sam, have our names. And that is with all the other kids in our District. Why do I have to worry? I won't get pick. And by the end of the day, I will be listening the stories of my granpy, with Wolfie at my side and with a hot chocolate in my hands. I love nights because of this. It is the only time where my granpy seems happy and not worried.

We get to the plaza fifteen minutes later, and after my father and my mom kiss me and wish me luck, they go to their section in the Adults. I take my brother's hand and smile at him. It is a good thing that I'm as tall as he is, that way I can see his eyes at every time. He is my only friend, and the only one that I need actually…

We get in line and the peacekeepers start pinching each boy and girl in their fingers. This year, as I thought, they are at least half of the children that were in the past years. I saw the most fierce trainees in the same section as the adults where. Most of them were very unhappy with this year's Quarter Quell. They have been training all their lives and suddenly, they can not participate in the Games. That has to be rough for them, but now is not the time to be sad about them. Now is the time to be worried for me...

 _-_ **Sam Enfield, 18-**

I get pinch in my finger after Alexa. This time, there is only one section, with all the boys and girls in there, while the adults and the ones who are not able to participate in the Games. Most of them are prepared career type tributes. I wonder, do they really want to go an kill innocents? I know I don't.

I get with Alexa to the middle of the section. We're too many persons in here, however, I get to see that nobody seems to be prepared for this Games. Every boy or girl that seems to be trained, is holding his or her sibling, with fear in its eyes. I guess older siblings are all the same, the only think we want is to protect our family.

I hold on to my sister's hand as the escort for our District, a girl named Georgina, with a sculpted pixie light cyan haircut and green eyes. This people of the Capitol are all mad just to make them look like this. I mean, cyan hair? Who would want that?. Next to Georgina, are Gael Zevady and Cliona Concepta. The victors that are supposed to be mentors this year. They both look at us, like watching who is going to be the best candidate for this games.

I grab a little stronger Alexa's hand as Georgina announce that she will now pick the paper from the bowl. I see her eyes as everyone and everything make silence. This is it, my last year in this. After this day, I can manage to learn the family business. Four more years and Alexa will be safe too. We're going to be ok, nothing is going to happen to us.

 _-Ladies and gentlemen, this year tributes are...Samuel and Alexandria Enfield!-_ Georgina's voice get into my brain, as Alexa hold my hand as strong as she can. I hear her snob, while the tears drop down her eyes. This is not right, we're not ready. We're not the chosen ones. No...no...this is not happening!

 _-No...no...please no...-_ I feel some arms around myself, as the peacekeepers are trying to separate me and Alexa. I fight with the peacekeeper as I try to reach her again, but one of them punches my stomach. My air went off after that, as I'm drag to the stage. Everyone is seeing us now. Crap…

 **-Alexandria Enfield, 14-**

This is not happening. It isn't fair at all. Why us? We only have 10 papers. I can barely walk, I'm just to scared to walk to the stage. I don't want to die. But if I don't, Sam is going to die. This is not fair at all. I get to the stage at one side of Cliona, while Sam is on the other side of her. Everyone in the District is watching us, I see how every person that is in the Training Center is watching us with hate. They want to be me, but they can't.

 _-Any volunteers District 1? Remember, if you volunteer, your sibling has to do it-_ With that simple sentence, Georgina killed the little ray of hope that was on my hearth, as every one that was eligible just look down. Nobody wants to go and kill their own family. I just crash down and get in my knees, crying myself out as Sam gets to my side and hugs me by my shoulders.

 _-I won't let anyone kill you Alexandria. I promise you that ok? I will protect you-_ His words are kind, but, if I don't die, he will. How is that better? I manage to hug him back, before Gael and Cliona get us in our feet and rise our hands.

 _-Your tributes of the 100_ _th_ _Hunger Games! Alexandria and Samuel Enfield!-_ Georgina's voice sounds in all the District, as a few applaud to us, most of them just look to the floor. The, I just get the eye contact with my father, who is in shock, while my mother is crying her lungs out. They are crush. I want to go with them, but before I can just get one step, some peacekeepers bring us me and my brother inside the Justice building, to give our goodbyes...

 _ **There they are! Your tributes from District 1! What do you think of them? Thanks to SnowLucario for them, I love to write them :D**_

 _ **Until next time, Joelton!**_


	4. District 2: The Rouvins

_**Hey! Jolteon here! District 2 guys, I'm sorry for not updating so soon, I was with my mom this weekend. But I will update every two days or so. Hope you enjoy and thanks to 66samvr for the Rouvins**_

 _ **District 2**_

 **-Faustina Rouvin, 18-**

 _-Do not give up yet Faustina!-_ My trainer yell at me as I'm standing in the grass, with two heavy bags tied in my arms. I snort a little as the trainer keeps hitting me in my calves with a kendo stick. I have to be strong, I want father to be proud of me. I want him to open his doors back again to me and my brother. Ever since he send us to the training center, the only thing I've ever wanted is for him to be proud of me once again. And if I give up, he will never be.

I feel how the kendo hit me a little more harder this time, just in my knees. I let out a scream, but I don't drop my arms yet. I hear how Fabian let go his own bags to the floor, holding back his own tears, after his trainer smash his kendo in his back. I'm about to throw my bags and go with him to see if he's ok, when the same hit gets in my back, getting me in my knees. This one was a lot more harder than the previous ones. I snort again in the floor, before one tear threats to drop from my eyes

No, I'm not going to cry, not in front of my trainer. If she sees me, this will be know by my father, and I won't allow that. I get in my feet and go for Fabian, handle him my hand for him to get up. I smile at him before turning to our trainers. The both of them are staring at us carefully, like examining what we're going to do next.

 _-Thank you both, for today. Now we have to go to the plaza for the reapings. Have a great day-_ I don't wait for their answer, I just grab my brother's hand and get us out of the room. I want to cry, my body hurts a lot, but I can't do it, not here at least. I turn the corner to get in my room with Fabian, closing the door quickly, before I look at my brother in his gray eyes, same as mines. Then, I broke in tears.

I let myself cry as Fabian hugs me on the floor. It just hurts to much, the wounds, the training, the deception on my parents eyes every time they visit us. And when my father visit me two weeks ago, demanding me to volunteer with Fabian for this games, that was too much. I can't do it anymore. Fabian doesn't even know about it, how am I suppose to tell my little brother that our own father wants us to volunteer as tributes?

 **-Fabian Rouvin, 16-**

It has passed a couple of hours after I comfort Faustina in her room. I'm now at my own room, putting myself some medical stuff in my knees and my calves, for the kendo hits I receive this morning. I hate all of this, the training, the center, my idiot trainer and his rule of "If you discuss, you will get it a lot harder". Sometimes I just want to take the kendo and stick it on his own a…

 _-Fabian? Are you ready?-_ My sister's voice sound better than before. I get my hair the last touches before I open my door and step out to see my sister in a cream color dress. I smile at her and then notice how some of the students that were in my room complex staring at her with hungry eyes. On purpose, I slam the door a little more strong that I'm suppose to and give a rage look to those who where staring at her. Everyone understood, and get in their rooms.

Not that Faustina needs it. She can take care of herself very well, but hey, I'm a jealous brother, what can I do? She holds my hand and get me to the car that is going to take us to the plaza. Our...beloved...father send us this car because he is to busy sorrowing himself that in the 76th Hunger Games a 16 year old kid volunteer instead of him. The top of the iceberg was when this kid died almost immediately when an his alliance turn on him and cut his head of. Ever since that day, Marcus Rouvin, my father, has been a bitter human being.

Not that I care, once he left us in the training center, I have no affection for this man. The reason he left us there is stupid actually, just because when me and my sister were training, one of my arrows got into the family jar with my grandmother ashes in it. I mean...yes the jar broke and everything...but vanish your children to a training school all of their lives because of this? Only a bitter, mad man can do that.

I get into the car after Faustina and I close the door. _-What is it? You can tell me Faus-_ I notice that she is a little nervous, so I grab her hands to comfort her a little. - _We're not going to get pick sis, do not worry about that-_ I smile again, but then I see her look. I know when she is about to ask me something that I don't like, because she don't smile. And she is not smiling at all.

 **-Faustina Rouvin, 18-**

 _-What is it? You can tell me Faus-_ I just stare at him while my hands are shacking a lot. He just grab them both and smile at me once again - _We're not going to get pick sis, do not worry about that-_ I look at him and I know he will hate me, but I have to do it, I have to ask him at least. But if he says no, I will have to convince him.

 _-It's just...father came to visit me two weeks ago...and...you know I love you, don't you?-_ I try to smile at him, but he don't buy it. He keeps staring at me, letting me know that he wants me to go straight to the edge - _Well...he ask me to volunteer for this Games...it is my last year after all and he wants a Victor in the family...but, since this year is a Quarter Quell...the only way I can volunteer is with my brother...with you Fabian-_ His hands tight a lot, surrounding mines as he tries to process what I've just ask him to do.

 _-You want me to go to the Hunger Games...with only sixteen years...for a poor excuse of a man that doesn't care about us...and with my own sister?-_ Every single word that get out of his mouth was only the truth, and it hurts, it hurts like hell. He was right, if we both go this year, one of us is going to be kill. But I have to convince him, if not, father will never recognize me again.

 _-I know, I know is to much to ask you, but please. Father told me that if one of us wins, he will be proud of us. That finally we will have a Victor in our family. Please Fabian, do it for me-_ I know how to manipulate my brother, I'm not proud of it, but it is necessary sometimes - _I promise you, we will get a way to get out of there, I will protect you, you will protect me...please-_

The look in my brother's eyes let me know his answer before he tell me. His soul, was hurt for me to ask him to die, but it is necessary, necessary for me to get the respect of my family once again.

 **-Fabian Rouvin, 16-**

I can't even look at her. Ask me to do that. For him, can you believe it? There is no way for me to volunteer, no sir, I'm not going to do it. Even if that means that my sister will hate me all of her life, at least she will be that. Alive. I prefer that than the other way around.

We get to the plaza and I notice that this year, there is only one section with all the people that may or may not get picked for this games. Almost everyone in there went to the academy with us. I just look at the floor as Melyssa Grangel, our escort for the past 5 years, get the microphone on and starts her speech about the dark days.

I notice how Faustina keep looking at the adults sector. I look up just to see my father and my mother, staring at us very serious. I look down again as Marcus' eyes clash with mines, and I hear a sight from Faustina. She hold my hand once again and kiss my chick very quickly - _Don't do it for me, you're right-_ She whispers in my ear, as Melyssa is about to withdraw the envelope with the lucky bastards that are going to die in the Arena this year.

I stare at Faustina as she just smile to me a little, always looking at the top of the stage. This is important for her, it is her last year after all. I don't care about some stupid pride for our District. All I want is to make my sister happy. I smile at her once again, to hear Melyssa announcing the tributes.

 _-Ladies and gentlemen, the glorious tributes for the Centenar, Mark and Solea Romano!-_ I hear a gasp near me, where two little kids, from no more than thirteen years old, start crying for their mother. I look at them as they are drag to the stage, where Melyssa, along with Raegan Lile and Nikolas Martinho, expect the tributes with open arms.

I keep watching this, as Melyssa get the microphone and ask the question that will change my future. That will change my sister future. That will make her happy. _-Are their any volunteers for this year? Remember, you will only be accepted if the two of you agree with this-_ I breath a little and close my eyes, as I raise my sister hand along with mine. I open my eyes, to yell the words out of my mouth, to make my family proud of my sister.

 _-We volunteer as tributes!-_

 ** _Hey! Hope you liked it, let me know what did you think about this two. I really enjoy writing them. Thanks for all the feedback, I think this time I check it out a little bit more, but hey, if you have feedback, let me know in the reviews.  
Have a great week, see you soon  
-Jolteon_**


	5. District 3: The Gadges

_**Ok guys, I'm really sorry for the waiting, but here they are, the District 3 tributes. I have to warn you, there are some religious topics in this chapter. Also, I want to thank ImaginationStories for the Gadges. Hope you like them**_

 _ **District 3**_

 **-James Gadge, 12-**

 _-James! Get out of my room you freak!-_ Lani's shouts at me when she enters her room and sees me touching her Jesus altar. I just laugh at her and get out of the room when she throws at me a portrait with the photo that me and my family had took las fall. I hear how the glass crashes against the wall as I run out the room to get in my own.

I throw myself in my bed, watching the roof. My parents told me that I should be ready for the reapings in an hour, but, as always, I just ignore them until they get mad. I usually piss them off whenever I don't want to do something they told me to do. They are hyper strict with me, always wanting me to be as my sister. She is supposed to be my role model, but how can she be like that when she hates me?

 _-James Gadge, I hope you're already dress, otherwise you will regret!-_ My father seems mad, once again. I don't care though, he is just like everyone else in my District. Close mind, always thinking in how to develop electric thing for the Capitol. I'm not like that, I want something else, I want to be different, be free.

I get up and get my glasses from the table. I don't really need them, but everyone in my family hates them, just because they make me look different from them, so I, like the rebel I was born to be, use them as much as I can. My sister and my father always tell me that I look bad, that I look ridiculous. I know they mean stupid, but they are to polite to say that.

 _-Yeah yeah, I'm ready dad-_ I get down the stairs as I look at my family, that is waiting for me in the door. They are dress like we were going to an important event, so sophisticate and strict. I, on the other hand, am wearing a short, some sneakers and a blue t-shirt. I smile at them as I put my glasses on, watching at how my sister is irritate with my look.

 _-You can not be normal just one day, right? Just one day!-_ She yells at me. I just smile at her as I play with her ponytail, pissing her even more if that is possible.

 _-Let me think about it, when we are back home, I will answer that question-_ I pull her ponytail after that and she screams. Fortunately, my parents are already far away from us, so they can not hear her - _Maybe we can discuss it with your altar and your lovely boy-_ I laugh as I run away from her before she can hit me.

 **-Lani Gadge, 17-**

My little brother, I just wish he could be like all of us. He just keeps messing with me and my stuff. He only is twelve, I understand that, but that is not a reason why he has to be super rebel, always annoying me. And if he keeps going like that, he won't be someone at this District, only the little kid that everyone ignores because he is too immature to be good at something.

 _-Keep it together Lani, do not kill him, what will Jesus do in this case?-_ I ask myself that every time James either annoys me, or do something that can hurt either me or my family. I remember that in Matthew 5:44, Jesus tells us " _I say to you, love your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those who hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you"_. I really try not to hurt him every time he enters my room to try to destroy the altar I have for Jesus.

I walk to the plaza, when I bump with my study group. We are only four. Me, Pan, who is a boy from my class, Roy, that is Pan's brother, and Cal, my best friend and the one who presented Jesus into my hearth. Ever since she talked to me about the Bible, and how great Jesus is, we have been inseparable. I hug her and walk with them to the reapings.

My philosophy is, live your life to the fullest, never regret anything, but live inside the rules. That is why James annoys me so much, he is just to rebel. He has low grades in his school, he is always in trouble with older students and teachers. Sometimes I just wish my father just send him to another school far away from us. That will be so much easier.

After a few minutes, we get to the plaza and I separate from Cal, Pan and Roy. Since Cal has no brothers, and Pan and Roy are two boys, they are not going to participate this year. But me on the other hand, have James, so once again, I have to suffer because of James. God, please give me the strength not to kill him one of this days.

 **-James Gadge, 12-**

- _You have to be more nice to your sister James-_ My mother tells to me at the time she is brushing my hair with her hand. I stay still as she does this _-You have to mature James. You are twelve years old-_ Yeah, and I'm still a kid mother - _You have Lani as an example, she is the number one in her class, have friends that care for her. Even if we're not spiritual, that thing of Jesus it's working on her, maybe you can try it to-_ I look at her like she is mad, before she stand up once again and take my hand to direct me to the peacekeepers.

I shake my hand out of hers and start walking faster. I don't care what she says, I'm not going to be like my sister. Ever since she met that guy in the heaven, she change. When she was younger, we use to be best friends. We played a lot and I was completely happy. She confides me with her secrets, and I confide her mines. But then we enter the school. We were both the same until she met Cal.

Once Lani started hanging up with her and her pair of idiots, Lani change with me. She now sees me as a little kid, that only annoys her and her friends as much as she can. And she is right, that is what I do. Whenever they are in her study group, I get in the living room with them and turn on the television, just to piss them off. But my favorite thing to do is to desperate them when they are praying.

Whenever they get on to that in my place, I make as much noise as I can. I yell, listen to music without headphones. One time I even broke dishes on to the floor and told my mom that Lani and her friends did it. Of course, she didn't believe in me, but the look on Lani's eyes when her friends told her that next time it was going to be on Cal's house, was priceless.

Any way, I don't do that type of things anymore. I prefer just to skip school and trick old dudes in the plaza. I'm very good to make them laugh, and to make them fight between them. What can I say? I was born to be rebel.

I get to the peacekeepers quickly and get my finger pinch, when they ask me where is my sister. I just smile at them and get in the section, loosing myself in the crowd. After the reapings, I will go to my house and maybe, that altar that Lani has for Jesus, can be destroy once and for all…

 **-Lani Gadge, 17-**

I get pinch in my finger by the peacekeepers and start to look after my brother in the reaping section. I couldn't find him anywhere, and my parents specifically told me to look after him today. I'm going to get in so much trouble if I can't find him. Please Jesus, help me with this.

I notice how Gabe Meadow, our escort, coughs a little in the microphone, before she starts her usual speech. I manage to see James near me and I approach to him, grab his arm and look at him with anger. Maybe he is a boy, but since he is too short, I can easily beat him in strength. I grab his shoulders tight, while Gabe explain to us how this year's reaping is going to be. We have only 7 papers, 7 papers in there.

I take a look at the zone of the adults and see how my parents, along with my friends, are all with their eyes close. They are all holding hands, and this surprise me, because my parents, that are not religious at all, are praying along with them. I smile a little, maybe if they can, James can someday. I close my own eyes, focusing in my direct line with Jesus Christ.

 _-Merciful father, please, don't let us be choose for this infernal Games. Please let us live a happy and long life to me and James-_ I start praying as Gabe was going to the envelopes. This is it, I know God will not let me go to this. I grab James shoulders a little bit stronger when Gabe takes the envelope, when he opens it, I freeze in there…

 _-District 3! Your tributes for the 100_ _th_ _Hunger Games, Lani and James Gadge!-_ No...it is not possible. I pray, I mean, God will not allow this. I start crying as two peacekeepers come for us, taking us to the stage. I see how James is trying not to cry, maybe he thinks that if he cries, he will be seen as a baby. But he can not resist, I notice how one tear drops from his eyes. This is to much.

I kneel and hug him tight, crying against him. He seems surprise, but then hugs me back and starts crying as there is no tomorrow. And maybe he is right, maybe, there is no tomorrow for us...

 ** _Hey! there they are, Lani and James, the District 3 tributes, what do you think about them? Do you like them? Let me know, every feedback is receive.  
Thanks again to ImaginationStories, they were the first tributes to be submitted, and I love them since the beginning.  
Read you later! Jolteon_**


	6. District 4: The Carrs

_**Hey! Jolteon here. I know this chapter is not my best work, and I'm really sorry for it. Thanks to RainGain for Ken and Cassie. I hope you like them. And again, I'm sorry**_

 _ **District 4**_

 **-Ken Carr, 18-**

 _-You've kill me Ken...now I am lost in darkness...you kill me and now...now it's your turn-_ My brother Peter went over me with a kitchen knife in his hand. I trip while walking backwards, and I see how my brother raise the knife to kill me.

 _-KEN! KEN WAKE UP!-_ I wake up shaken as my brother, Odom, stands in there watching me with those big blue eyes that we inherited from our mother. I touch my forehead and look at my hand, just to realize that is cover in sweat. I sigh and look at Odom once again, putting a little smile in my face

 _-Sorry for that Odom...It was just a nightmare- H_ e doesn't seem convince, but he leave me alone, for me to dress myself. As soon as the door is close, I put my head between my hands. I need to control myself, it is one thing that Peter torments me in my subconscious, but that he's affecting Odom also, that I can't allow it.

I loose some tears, before shacking my head and getting out of bed to prepare myself for the reapings. Today is Odom's first reapings, so he must be kind of freak out right now. He asks us if he can purchase tesserae for our family, but I forbid it. I ask for tesserae for each member of my family when I was fifteen. The biggest regret I've ever had, well, except for Peter.

Since this year, the quarter quell is a special one, my papers, along with the ones of my siblings, are combined. In total, we have 47 papers. It relieves me at least that Odom has only 7 of those papers. The other 40 have my own name in it. The one that I'm worry about is Cassie. Her name is in all of the papers, so she has a big chance to get choose with me.

If that happens, I know I'm going to die. I'm strong yes, my work at the district ports keep me fit, however, I have no training at all. The Academy is too expensive, and my mother's work as a maid couldn't afford it. Sure, my father, one of the wealthiest men on District 4, may have help me, but ever since he threw us to the street, I've barely speak with him.

Not too long after that, my mother married a guy she met on the port. He was a good guy, at least he took us in when we have nowhere to go. He raise me as his own son, so I took his last name. Then Cassie, Peter and Odom were born. For once we were stable, no one can hurt us. I was completely happy.

But then...my step father died from cancer. It is ironic, if you think about it. We work with crabs in the port every day, and he got cancer. Ever since he died, my mother force me to work in the ports. I was only fourteen when I started, and every penny of my salary, goes directly to my family support. It is the least I can do.

 _-Ken! Are you ready!?-_ My mother scream from the living room. I sigh once again and open the door, to face this horrible day once again.

 **-Cassie Carr, 15-**

 _-Can you see how she throws that arrow to his partner's neck?-_ I smile as Filip shows me the video of the 74th Hunger Games once again. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl of fire, is my role model _-That's how I want you to shoot in three years Cassie. You're really good, but not good enough as Katniss. If you want to be a Victor like us, you need to practice more-_ Filip turn off the video and stare at me with a playful smile in his lips.

- _I know Filip, but you also know that if I could do it, I would. If it weren't for you, I had never come to the Academy, and I barely can without my family to notice it-_ I tell him as I get up from my chair. No one in my family knows that I train every day at this Academy. They all think that I go to school with Odom, but the truth is that I just left him with his teacher and head myself to classes with the one and only Filip Cresta, the Victor of the 78th Hunger Games, the only one who has won the Games at the age of twelve. I couldn't ask for a better trainer. He train ever since he was 5 with Finnick Odair, another Victor from the Games.

I still remember the day when we met. He was in the port with his girlfriend at the moment. I was only 11 years old and my father had just die. I was hiding in my usual spot in the docks of District 4. I just wanted to cry myself out, when he kneel and offered me his hand. I was scared at first, but after he took me to lunch and took care of me that day, I knew he was trusting. He offered me a scholarship in the Training Center. Now, 4 years later, here I am, top on his class and the best one in bow and arrow and throwing knives.

 _-You took a risk coming here today kid, how is that nobody notice that you were gone?-_ Filip asks me as we're leaving the academy. I lift my eyes towards his and smile at him - _They think I'm at a friend's house doing homework...They're not too far from the truth-_ I laugh a little punching Filip in his shoulder. He laughs with me and leave me in the corner of my street.

 _-See you at the reapings Girl of Water-_ He winks his eye before walking to his own house. The he goes, Filip Cresta, my trainer, my friend...my love…

 **-Ken Carr, 18-**

Three hours after Odom woke me up, I'm totally ready to go to the plaza. My mother and Odom are ready too, however, Cassie was on a friend's house, according to my mom. She let her see almost half an hour before the reapings, so we were just waiting for her. This is something she always does. Maybe one of this days I will have to go to her school, to see why they push her like that.

After maybe fifteen minutes, she get down the stairs with a blue dress and he hair caught in a bun. She looks beautiful, I have to be honest. Maybe we are poor, but we are beautiful. From my dad, I have the black hair and from my mom, the blue eyes. She and Odom instead, have both blond black hair and the same eyes. Maybe Cassie has a chance, if someone of the high class falls for her…

I open the door and the four of us head up to the plaza. Odom seems to be nervous, but I just stir his hair a little, to let him know that I will protect him from everything and everyone. He smiles at me a little and after a couple minutes, we get to the plaza. I see how Filip Cresta and Kleo Jocasta, this year mentors, are talking with the escort of District four. Khaella Vanoland has been our escort for the last four of years. She is a sweet girl of no more than twenty three years. I have to admit, ever since she present herself, I fell for her.

I smile like a little dork seeing her, that I don't notice when I get pinch in my arm by one of the peacekeepers, that let us go to our section. I take Odom's hand and follow Cassie to the front of the line. She knows I have a crush on Khaella, so maybe she does that on purpose.

The day I saw Khaella for the first time, was the day when Peter...was the day of my brother's first reaping. I remember how he got in a fight with Cassie. He was so scared, so lonely after his father's death. But when he push her down to the ground and threat her to kill her...I had to do something...I didn't mean to…

 _-Hello people of District four! I'm Khaella Vanoland, welcome to the 4_ _th_ _Quarter Quell! And may the odds be ever in your favor!-_ Khaella's voice distract me from my thoughts. I lift my head up and see her to that beautiful golden eyes. I know she most probable have some lens from the Capitol, but that does not mean, that she is not beautiful. Maybe one day she will notice me…

 **-Cassie Carr, 15-**

- _Hello people of District four! I'm Khaella Vanoland, welcome to the 4_ _th_ _Quarter Quell! And may the odds be ever in your favor!-_ I can only see Filip's eyes at this moment. I know that I have to be paying attention to Khaella's speech, but those eyes hypnotize me. He smiles at me a little, and Kleo Jocasta, the other mentor, punch him in his arm. It is fun, how they are almost the same age. And when Kleo won, he was just a year older than her. She is hated in our district, because in her games, she drown her District partner. I admire her, she is a survivor.

 _-Well, lets go with the choice! In this case, we're going to pick the family at once! So here we go!-_ I Smile back at Filip as Khaella walks towards the bowl. Everyone is quiet. And just thinking, that in three years, I'm going to volunteer and win the Games. That I can give my family the live they deserve, and that I'm going to be once and for all with Filip.

I see how Khaella reaches the envelope, how she opens it. I'm sorry for the persons that are going to this games, killing a brother is never easy. I can't imagine how Ken must feel ever since Peter...well, lets not think on that right now. Lets just hear the names of the poor bas…

 _-Cassie Carr, and Odom Carr! Please come here guys!-_ No...no please...it's not my moment yet...and Odom...he is just a boy! I look up to Filip, asking him with my eyes to stop this. He reacts and grabs the envelope from Khaella's hand. He looks at it to see if it is a mistake, but then, he just stares at me with sorrow in his eyes.

I look to my right and there is Odom, holding Ken's arm, crying a lot. I can't...I can't kill my baby brother...I just can't...I look at Ken, who is in shock, holding Odom against his body. I see how the peacekeepers get to us, how one of them takes my arm and the other one takes Odom. I notice how I'm now in front of everyone. How Kleo and Filip are looking us with pity.

 _-Oh dear...quit a scene...is there any volunteers? Remember, you can only...-_

 _-I VOLUNTEER!-_ I hear the scream that my brother gives to the four winds, as he comes struggling with the peacekeepers to let him come. Ken is fighting with them, when Filip comes to the rescue and get the peacekeepers out of my brother.

 _-Oh...well...I'm sorry kid but, we can only accept brothers and sisters, and you do not come with your sister-_ Khaella is trying to calm him down a little, but he just looks at me, like asking my permission. I just nod. The only thing I want right now is to keep Odom safe.

 _-They are my family, I'm Ken Carr, and I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games-_ For the first time since Peter died, I see Ken for what he really is. My big, protective brother...he is back.

 ** _Hey there! Jolteon here once again! Sorry if this chapter is not my best. But tell me, what do you think on Ken and Cassie? And so far, do you like the story? Which is your favorite tribute so far?  
Have a great day! Jolteon_**


	7. District 5: The Techs

_**Hey! Jolteon here! I'm sorry for the delay, but I really want to do a good job and I triple check this chapter. Also, I want to thank RainGain for Jake and Sara. I won't lie, they were difficult to write, but I think I did a good job. Feedback is always appreciate as always. Hope you like them.**_

 _ **District 5**_

 **-Sara Tech, 18-**

- _This is too hot! Do it again you idiot! And this time do it right!-_ I slam the table with my fists, spilling the soup all over the table. My servant look at me, trying not to cry, before reaching the plate that was in front of me and going to the kitchen. I hear the soft sobs that she make, so I just get up the table and get out of the dinner room before I have to see her stupid face once again.

I'm a princess, the princess of District 5. Everything I want, I get it. And if I can not get it, my daddy gets it to me. I'm daddy's little girl, because I'm the best on the training. Ever since I was twelve he contract two personal trainers for me and my brother Jake. His idea is for us to volunteer and win the Hunger Games. Unlike my brother, my daddy loves me so much, but the only rule he ever demanded me is that I had to volunteer once I turn 18. It happens to be this year, so he not only force me to volunteer, but also my little brother.

Speaking of which, I walk in front of his room, and I hear how he is talking with someone. Jake freaks me out. He is, sincerely the weirdest person I've ever get to meet. He talks to himself most of the time. The only moment where he seems to be normal is when we train with our trainers that my daddy pay for us, he looks so focused on kill everything. But besides that, he is a freak.

- _I can not...Yes, I know you want...-_ I hear how he is speaking with his voices, so I tap my ear to the door, that way I can hear what he is saying - _I know I know, she is an obstacle, but she is...yes, I know that the plan is to...I know what he has done to me, it stills hurts, you don't need to...but she is innocent...she is my sister, I can not do that to her...-_

With that last sentence, I'm done. I open wide his door and watch as he is in front of a mirror, looking at himself, almost naked, just wearing some boxers, and in his hand, I see a dead squirrel, cover in blood. His mouth is fool of it too.

I sight again, putting my hand in my forehead and closing my eyes, kind of tired of this crap. I open my eyes again to see my brother crying a little, watching me with a sorrow look. I just look at him with disgust.

 _-Get yourself clean, we're leaving in an hour. Do not ruin this for me Jake, or I will have my personal Hunger Games with you once we get home-_ With that sentence, I turn over and get to my room, just to wait for my daddy to come for us.

 **-Jake Tech, 17-**

In our head, we can hear 4 different voices. One for each one of us. And everyone has its own personality. The original one, it's Jake. Jake is a kind kid you know, he loves his parents, despite the both of them think of him as a mistake. He always treats them with respect. He is the one we allow to talk to his family. Imagine what will happen if the others get to talk.

Frank, is the protective one. Frank was born when Jake's father beat us almost to death. He was twelve, and we remember that he didn't want to train, so his father hit him with a leather belt. Frank stood up, it was the first and, until now, only time he has speak. He yelled at Jake's father that he will do it. Frank is in charge of the body when we train, but we don't allow him to talk. He is the strongest one of the three of us.

And then there is Red. Red is the...mean part of Jake. He was born just a couple of years ago, when Jake was been bullied by some guys at his school. They were mocking him about his pale blond hair, and when his sister walk near him, Jake ask for help. She ignore him, and continue walking with her friends. When he received the first punch, Red reacted. The only thing we remember from that day, is seeing blood in Jake's hands, and two of the three kids getting to the hospital.

The last one is Milos. He is the calm one. He tries to comfort Jake whenever Red does something mean or wrong. While Frank protect them, Milos advice them. Now, we have seventeen years. And Jake's father wants us to volunteer to the Hunger Games. Red and Frank both agree that it is a good idea, but Milo and Jake, they are not so sure about it. They can be harm again. And they can be kill. But then again, Jake is the one that manage the body and has "the light" more time than the others.

 _-We have to do it, if not, his father will beat us, and this time I will not cross arms as the other times. Or Red can take care of him, we all know that he wants to kill that old bastard-_ Frank speaks as we all are seeing our reflection in the mirror - _Maybe we need to do it, kill him, you can even do it yourself Jake-_

 _-I can not...-_ Jake scare voice get to us in our ears, not our minds, as he is the one that can speak in our body.

 _-Then...let...Red..-_ Red grunts are hear a little far, because we have him on a cage. A little bit to extreme, but necessary - _I...want...kill...squirrel...not...enough-_

We see the little squirrel's body that is in our hand. We let Red one minute outside and we now have to explain to the servants why we have blood on our hands and mouth. We had to remove our cloths, they were stain of blood.

 _-Yes, I know you want...-_ Jake says to Red. Red only calms himself after Jake comforts him. Is ironic, how the most fragile of the four of us, can calm the most dangerous and blood thirsty.

 _-Maybe we can get our bow and kill his family. You will be more happy Jake, and we will too. Specially your sister, she is willing to do as your father says-_ Frank's voice seems a little angry, but he is right.

- _I know, I know, she is an obstacle, but she is...-_

 _-She is more than an obstacle you little idiot! If something goes wrong, our plan will fail!_ -Frank exploded, we can feel his rage in our body, but Milo and Jake take care of it - _You know the plan, don't you guys? If we have a chance to_ _escape_ _or kill the bastard, we have to take it. We all know what he has done to Jake-_

 _-I know the plan...I know what he has done to me, it stills hurts, you don't need to...-_

 _-Well, sometimes I need to. I don't care what happens, if anyone gets in our way, we need to eliminate him or her. Even your mother or your sister Jake-_

 _-Frank is right-_ Milos' voice seem calm, comparing it to Frank's _-If they defend him Jake, we will need to fight-_

 _-But she is innocent...she is my sister, I can't do that to her...-_ Jake appears to be about to cry, when the door opens wide. Jake turns his head to his his sister's disappointed look towards us. Jake stands up and when he is about to explain to her, she just tells him to prepare himself for the reaping. We notice the tears dropping down Jake's cheeks. Milos comforts Jake a little, while we get dress. This is not over, we will have our revenge. Everyone will know who Jake Tech is…

 **-Sara Tech, 18-**

A couple of hours later, my daddy takes us to the plaza. In all the trip, he tells us that we have to volunteer, that this is our only chance for the Career Districts to see us as a threat. I smile at him and look over my shoulder to Jake, who was staring outside the window. He is scratching his forearm, and I see how he is bleeding, but yet again, I don't tell him anything.

We get to the plaza and my father kisses my forehead. He looks at Jake and get to the adult section with my mother, leaving me with the weirdo. I ignore him as we approach to the peacekeepers. One of them asks him if he is ok, but Jake does not respond, just put the finger to be pinch. I get to the front of the section, with Jake at my side.

Maray Bier, the escort of District 5 this past 10 years, welcomes us to the 100th Hunger Games. Her sea blue hair and her red lips do not match at all, but I think is glamorous, how people in the Capitol can get all what they want without restrictions. I smile as she announces our victors, Bran Cahir and Casey Fangull. The two of them are cross-armed as they see all the boys and girls that can be reaped this year. I watch both of their games over and over and I realize something, they both won because they were ruthless. They didn't care about the others, just about themselves.

I smile big as Maray gets to the bowl. We don't have a lot of chances to be reaped, since neither of us have to ask for tesserae. I look once again to Jake, who seems to be concentrate on Bran. I take his hand a little bit to hard and, before Maray says the names of the two lucky bastards we are saving today, I raise my voice.

 _-WE VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTES!-_ My brother stares at me with fear, pulling down his arm, but it is too late. Maray is already seeing us. I smile at her and get to the stage, waiting for her to ask my name.

 _-Excuse me, but we can not accept just one volunteer little girl. And your brother doesn't seems to eager to come-_ This was like a slap to my face. I look at her with a disgust look and I'm about to scream at her that she can not talk to me like that, when I notice Jake. He is holding his head in between his hands, saying thinks that I can not hear. This continues for about one minute, before he suddenly stops.

He raises his head and smiles at me, like he never has. He comes stomping to the stage and take my hand, then I hear his voice. It is a lot deeper that I can remember, and it kind of scares me a little.

 _-She may be a little girl, but she is my sister, and me, Jake Tech, volunteer as the tribute of the fourth Quarter Quell-_ I fell how he raises my arm high and looks at the District, who is in complete shock. I'm in complete shock. My brother seems a different person, and for the first time in my life, I'm scare that he might kill me if he has the chance….

 ** _I think this is the longest chapter so far, except from the one of the Mentors. I hope you like it, and if not, do not be scare and tell me. Your opinion had make me a little better, so again, every feedback is appreciate.  
What do you think about Sara and Jake?  
Who do you think had the "light" on Jake's mind when he volunteer?_**

 ** _I took that idea from a movie, it is called "Split". Again, hope you like it_**

 ** _See you later! Jolteon_**


	8. District 6: The Zubins

**_Hey...sorry...here it is...have a good one_**

* * *

 _ **District 6**_

 **-Finola "Finn" Zubin, 16-**

 _-You know Jay, is getting harder and harder for us to get you this stupid morphling that you say you need, and even today, I get it for you. And you still betray us with this crap!?-_ I yell as the poor man gets in his knees as my brother takes the back of his neck. Betrayal is something I don't like at all, and everyone in the District knows that, if you mess with the Zubin's, you will be hurt in so many ways. I hit with my fist Jay's face. I feel the crack of his nose right on my knuckles. I may be only 16, but Gideon and Cane thought me well how to fight.

I turn to Cane after hitting the man and nod to him, to let him know that he can leave him already. My brother looses the jacket of the man and let him down his knees by his own. Jay screams in pain when my brother step on his hand to get near me. I laugh a little, but then again, this was just business. Jay actually is a good person, but when you mess with us, you get hurt, and that is for all the District gangs to know about. I turn around and grab my brother's arm to get out of the street.

 _-Sometimes I forget what you can do when you're mad Finn-_ Cane laughs a little and tousles me with his hand. I glare at him for a moment but then I let myself laugh at his face. I love my brother, he is my everything. Like, really, nothing or no one else I care about. Not since the man the get my mother pregnant left us to our luck in the street. He sold us for a little morphling to a gang when I was 10 years. For almost a year we were forced to do all kind of stuff that no one would imagine that a child of only ten years could do. People in this District are not only mad, but sick. That was until we escape.

I remember that I had just turn 11 when my brother came to my room, took my hand and we get the hell out of that dumpster. We were on the streets, but I was happy, for the first time in my life. My brother started to steal from bakeries and the local market for me to eat. I knew he was starving, but he never listened to me when I told him that he had to eat. It was by threaten him that I will also stop, the only way for him to get a bite. We were like that for another year and, when I turn twelve, we met Gideon.

Oh Gideon, he and his family were our saviors. He found us starving near the train tracks. I knew that was the end of my life, that soon me and Cane will be dead. But then I get a drink of fresh water for the first time in almost a week. It was from Gideon's daughter, Candace. She was a good girl and take care of us with her father and her mother. Gideon adopt us as his own children for some time, teaching us how to fight, how to defend ourselves, and the most important, how the gangs work in the District. He was part of one of the biggest gangs in the north, and he was important. Maybe that respect that he had in that time, has helped us to gain our own now.

Everything was fine for a while, we had a new family, we were trained, even Cane and Candace were getting along a little to well for my opinion, but at least we were happy. That until the night when the rival gang attack our place. Gideon's wife was the first to hear them, and then a bullet cross her forehead. Gideon got to us in time just to tell us to run, when a bullet hit his shoulder. I got up my bed and Cane took me and Candace, each by the hand, and drag us out to the street. I saw how the gang members start a fire in the house, and I tried to return for Gideon, but Candace didn't allow me. And then, she was shot.

The bullet should got me on my back, but when she pulled me again, her own head got in the way. Cane's scream was the most terrifying thing I've ever heard. He kneel besides Candace's body and start screaming enraged. I was scared, and I thought that we were gonna die, but then Gideon came for us and get us out of the street. I will never forget his angry look, his hurt in the eyes. He took care of us like a month or so after Candace's death, but he broke down and just left us there. I felt crushed, again, I was abandoned by a father figure. But Cane took care of me, and with him, I'm invincible.

 **-Cane Zubin, 18-**

 _-Let's go Kiddo, we need to get ready for the reapings, and I have to bandage that fist-_ I kiss Finn's forehead just after opening the door of our "house". I mean, it is only a small apartment with only a small kitchen, a cold shower, and one small bedroom with a bed. There is a good thing that I rescue a small sofa from a dumpster near our place, or as I call it, my bed. I go straight to the shower as Finn wants to take a quick nap.

I get the door shut as I enter the bathroom. I get undress and stand in front of the mirror, to watch my naked body for a moment. I was not muscular, but I stay fit. I have scars all over my body, for fights with gang members and my father abusive treatment. I sight when I touch one that was near my left pectoral. I remember that Candace did this one with her knife when we were practicing combat skills. She taught me everything I know, and for that, I will be always thankful.

I get in the shower and take a deep breath, feeling the cold water down my back. I close my eyes and start thinking about this year Hunger Games. Brother and sister, together in some death games, and only one get out alive. How can the older siblings will be able to see their younger brother or sister die? I know most of them probably will protect them, but yet again, only one can live. I know I couldn't do it, kill Finn at the last moment. She is the only family I have left and if something or someone hurts her, I will probably kill that person.

But, will I really do it? Sacrifice myself for her? That night, when Candace died, I saw the man who shoots them, and the bullet was meant to Finn. And I didn't react, I just stand there watching how my little sister was almost killed. I mean, it was two years ago and since that time, I've learn a lot since that time. I now know how to fight for myself and my sister. I know how to protect her. And I will, from everything and everyone that wants to hurt her.

I leave the shower fifteen minutes later to get dress to the reapings. This year is my last one, and finally I can get a decent job, away from the drugs and the gangs, and well, help Finn to have a future. That's my main goal, and I will accomplish it, I know I will, no matter what. I put on some boots and decent clothes to finally wake up Finn with a smile in my face. I check her knuckles and they are a little hurt, but she's fine, so I just bandage her again and tell her to prepare.

Half an hour later I open the door and get out of the apartment. She follows me and I offer her my arm, like I always do, and she takes it with a giggle. Even thought that she is more mature for her age than normal kids, when she laughs, she sounds like a little happy girl. That reminds me of the time we live with Gideon. Back then we were used to laugh a lot. I miss those times.

Finn looks at me once again with her eyebrow up, asking me with no words what I'm thinking. I just smile one again at her and squeeze her against my body, like no wanting to let her go at any time. Maybe I'm not the best brother, but for sure, I will look after her always.

 **-Finola "Finn" Zubin, 16-**

We get to the plaza just in time for the peacekeepers to pinch our fingers and send us to the only section of this year. I recognize Racflore, the only female peacekeeper that I actually like. She pinch my finger and smile at me a little before pinching my brother. After that, we walk to the middle of the section and wait for Vane Drake, our escort since four years ago, to start his speech. This year he has a ruby tone hair and beard, that is actually kind of funny and scary.

I grab strongly my brother's arm, as I know this is his last year, and he seems nervous. I sight and kiss him in the cheek, to let him know that everything will be ok and that no one will be hurt. He just smile at me a little and then we turn our eyes to the man with the red beard. I focus my eyes on Garvan Kilian and Brigit Ciara, the only two victors that are still alive in our district. It is kind of funny, because as I read on history books, most of the Victors that were from District 6 ended up as morphling addicts, however, Brigit and Garvan seem to be...vicious, like they want to ripped of everyone and everything in here. If they weren't from this District, I will probably confuse them as careers.

 _-And now, the time that we were expecting! Lets choose the tributes for the fourth Quarter Quell!-_ Vane's crispy voice was heard in the microphone, as he stand in front of the bowl to choose the envelope. I see how kids of all ages are scared, they are crying with fear of been choose. Dang it, I'm scare too, I'm shaking because I know that even if we don't get choose this year, I still have two more years ahead of me. I shake just to think that I will have to go all alone this next years. Or maybe I won't.

 _-Finola and Cane Zubin! Please come up to the stage!-_ When Vane say our names, I fell down my knees as Jay have done it this morning. I put my hands in my mouth to avoid a scream to left out of it and I feel warm tears going down my chicks. The only reason why I'm happy is my brother, and now you're telling me that I have to fight with him!? I notice how someone grabs my shoulder gently, I know is Racflore, but I don't care, I just shake her hand out my shoulder and stare at her with deadly eyes.

 _-DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!-_ I yell at the peacekeeper as my brother takes my waist from behind and drags me away from Racflore, who seams more hurt than surprise. I turn my eyes to Cane to ask him to let me go, when I notice his own eyes with soft tears in them. My brother...crying...he hasn't cry since the night Candace died. That freeze me out, as he drags me on top of the stage, for Vane to take our arms and lift them up to the District. I stay quiet as Brigit and Garvan approach to us and take us to the Justice building. Either way or another, I'm already dead...

* * *

 _ **Jolteon here, hope you like them, I'm sorry, really I am, but I promise you not to quit this story and I won't until one tribute is crown as Victor. Have a great Easter and again, I'm sorry**_


	9. District 7: The Dormistis

_**Hey guys, Jolteon here! Thanks for all the support. Here is D7, hope you like them!**_

* * *

 _ **District 7**_

 **-Folia Dormisti, 12-**

 _-Folia, Lucas, Titus, time to get up kids-_ I open my eyes as my mother smile at me from the door frame. I was dreaming that we have a beautiful house on top of a tree, in which my dad, and my mom, and my brothers, and me, and our dog could live happily ever after. I work with my family on our own stuff and everyone give us presents and everyone loves me. I was a real princess! But now I'm awake in my old small room that I share with my two little brothers. Life is unfair.

 _-But momma, is early-_ Lucas' voice was sleepy, I just laugh a little when I listen to him. Titus on the other hand, snore a little, ignoring completely my mother. She giggle and go to his bed to give him tickle and wake him up. Watching them like that, was almost too funny, and almost made me forget that today was the first time I will have to go to a reaping. Yes, I have only 12 years. If I was born only one year later, maybe me and my older brother Orion will be safe, at least for this year.

Speaking of which, he appears at my door hugging my father. They both are way to similar too each other. Dark short hair, athletic built, both like 6'1" inches. The only difference were the eyes. My dad has black coal eyes, while my brother has my mom's eyes, like the color of the deep blue sea. The same eyes than I also have. Lucas and Titus were more like my mother, short and with a lighter skin than us, but with black eyes like my dad.

 _-Are you going to stay today?-_ I ask my father, as he sits on my bed and strokes my hair softly, smiling at me. He denies with his head and makes a grin, like apologizing. I hug him and kiss his head to let him know that everything is ok. My parents work at the lumber mill, the only decent place for them to work in the District. They work 6 days the week, almost 12 hours per day, so yeah, the only moments I get to see them is when they leave for work or when they return from it. When I was younger, like Titus, I get to believe that they were abandoning me, but now I know they only do it for necessity.

Instead of my parents, the person who takes care of us is my older brother, Orion. He is a kind person that give up school to make a better life for us, or at least he tries. He works in his own business, fixing old furniture from our neighbors and friends. I know he does this to gain a little more extra money for the family, but sometimes I wish he could be a normal kid time to time. At least I stay with him and watch him work when he brings the furniture to our house. It relaxes me.

My mother makes us a quick breakfast before she and my dad run out the house to their work, so now we are alone on the kitchen, just watching us not doing nothing. I stare at the little guys for a moment. Lucas is playing with his bowl of cereal, while Titus is falling asleep in the kitchen table. I laugh a little when his head touch the table and spill his own bowl of cereal on his clothes, all of this while he snores totally asleep. I see at how Lucas is watching me and I lift my eyebrow. He just denies with the head and keeps eating, concern about something, but I know that without a good reason, he won't tell me anything.

I stand up from the table not too long after I finish my breakfast and walk to the porch, in where Orion is fixing a chair of one of our neighbors. When he sees me, he smiles and invites me to sit next to him. I do as he say and watch as he varnish the furniture quietly.

 _-Are you worried?-_ I ask him as I cross my arms. The wind blows a little colder this days, as we are the District that is more at the north. I chill a little, and when Orion notice this, he puts his coat around my shoulders, smiling at me - _Well, I'm always nervous, but that doesn't mean necessarily a bad thing princess. If I were...lets say...like it doesn't even mater to me, then, how am I different from the so called Careers? Fear is what keeps us humans, so don't be mad if you're afraid-_ His calm voice reassures me. I kiss his forehead and go inside to get prepared. My brother is right, I'm afraid, but that is good.

 **-Orion Dormisti, 16-**

I drop the chair on my neighbor's place and go to my own home, when I notice two little kids crying in the street. The older one, he can not be more than twelve years, and he is crying with his little sister. I approach to them and kneel, to make sure both of them are alright. The seem scare and the gasp when they see me, but I just put up my hands and ask them what is wrong.

 _-To...today is my bro-brother's birth-day and he is going to the games!-_ The little girl brakes down as she tells me this, while her brother hugs her with some tears going down his cheeks. I feel move by this and hug them both, really tight, as they seem surprise for this.

 _-Do not worry little girl, you're brother will be completely safe, because this year he is not eligible. You don't have any other sister, do you?-_ I ask him as the girl smiles a little. He denies with his head and I smile a little- _Then do not worry, until next year at least, you're safe. Now go get ready, your parents should be worried about you two-_ Both of them hug me again and run fast to their home, as I stand up and start walking to mine. Yeah, they shouldn't be worried, but me? I mean, Folia is now twelve, and she is eligible for the reapings as I am. And this year is more dangerous, because it's going to be siblings the ones that are going to be reaped.

I can't blame her, she didn't choose to be born when she was born, neither my parents. But if she was born only one month later, this year will be safe as those kids. Maybe I wouldn't be nervous of getting reaped. Again, I don't blame my family, I blame odds instead. The odds have never been on our favor, like every year our escort, Mayron Rodgers, states to us every year. I walk inside my house while I think of this, and how life is unfair sometimes. I see how Lucas is trying to nod Titus' tie and this makes me smile a little. I approach to them and help him to do it, explaining himself how to, as my dad thought me a couple of years ago.

After that, I start getting prepare for the reapings. I take a quick shower and then put on my finest clothes on. Some boots, a black jeans and a blue shirt that I only use for special events. Just before I finish getting my tie up, I notice how my little brother, Lucas, is watching me from the door. This is something our family do, stand in the door until a person welcomes us in. I smile at her and nod, to let him know that she can go inside my room. He smiles and comes almost running to me, hugging me tight. I feel the wet tears from his eyes.

 _-Hey hey, what's wrong little guy?-_ I kneel in front of him and remove the tears from his cheeks. He just keeps sobbing quietly as more tears drop down. He is mad at something, I can tell, this is something he usually does when he thinks everything is going to be wrong. - _Don't be afraid ok? You're not eligible for the reapings yet, and you won't be chosen, never, ok?-_ I smile at him, but he just hugs me again, I hug him back and then, he whispers in my ear something that I've never think my brother would say to me _-I hope you guys get chosen, that way if you win, we will have money...-_

Am I dreaming? Did my brother just wish me to be chosen to the Hunger Games? I separate him from me as I see his eyes, hurt for what he just said. I get up on my feet and ask him to leave my room. He just turn quietly and leave it like I request him too. I look myself at the mirror, looking at my eyes. I can not be chosen, I simply can't. My fate is not that bad.

 **-Folia Dormisti, 16-**

I take my brother's hand on the way to the plaza. After he got ready and the little ones were ready too, we head up to the square. All of us are quiet while we walk. Titus is sleepy, trying not to fall down. Lucas is really quiet and just has his head down. And Orion is very serious, more than I've ever see him before. I know something is upsetting him, but I just take his arm and smile at him, to let him know that everything is going to be alright.

We get to the plaza and meet our parents, to give them Lucas and Titus. My mother kiss my cheek and hugs me a little bit to hard. I just hug her back while my father hugs Orion. I notice that Orion whispers something to him, that leaves my father with a worry face, however Orion ignores it and hugs my mom. My dad kneels and hugs me real tight. _-I love you princess, you will be safe-_ He says this to me to calm me down. I'm a little scare, but not to much. I believe in creating my own fate, and I'm good at it.

In school, I'm used to manipulate teachers and students with my puppy eyes, so nothing bad has ever happen to me. Every time I'm going to be in trouble, I just make this sweat eyes to the person that is mad at me, and that with my lovely and cute personality, I get out of troubles every time. I also manipulate kids from my age to do what I want. Don't be wrong, I'm not a prat that ask a poor kid to do homework for me. But if I'm thirsty and I want water, my friends give me their drinks if I ask them. This thing that I do, my family don't know about it, and they never will. Can you imagine what my father will think if he knew his little and innocent princess uses her charm to get what she wants?

Orion and me get pinch and go to the reaping zone real quick. We notice something different, they are more peacekeepers than usual. I hold tight Orion's hand and get in the section with the other kids. I notice that in the stage our two victors, Coryn Martin with her eye patch, and Conall Tigg, the beautiful, were in a big fight. Suddenly, she slaps him across his face and he just turn around and left the stage. The escort, Mayron I think his name is, stare at them and move his head like disappointed. Aster that, he welcomes us to the 100th Annual Hunger Games.

After a quick speech to "motivate us", he get to what is important according to him. He approaches to the bowl and drags quickly an envelope. I smile, confident that everything is going to be ok. I hug my brother and close my eyes to hear the names of the two kids that are going to represent us. I know my fate is to be here in the District. I'm not worry at...

 _-FOLIA AND ORION DORMISTI! PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE YOU LUCKY GUYS!-_ When Mayron screams that, all my blood freeze out. I open my eyes suddenly and with an overly dramatic, I admit it, scream, I hold to my brother and ask him to protect me. This can't be good, me, the princess, with Orion in the arena against other 22 monsters. No, fate doesn't hates me, why me?

Two peacekeepers drag me down to the stage while I keep screaming, asking for my father to come and rescue me. I try to bite one of the peacekeepers but when I fail, I feel how my brother holds me down. He is very serious and easily, he brings me up to the stage and takes my hand, just to lift it up to the air. Then he takes the microphone and he says the words that never in my life I could imagine my brother will say.

 _-District 7, I promise you, this year, you will have a victor...-_ He drops the microphone and again, drags me but this time to the Justice Building, leaving everyone in District 7 speechless...

* * *

 ** _Long chapter, I'm sorry, but now I'm writting directly in here and I don't notice how many words I write down. Hope you like Folia and Orion. Thanks to MessyModgePodge for Finn and Cane and to Apollostjames for Orion and Folia. Hope you guys like them._**

 ** _-Jolteon_**


	10. District 8: The Daniels

**_Hey! Jolteon here! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm really sorry if the story is going a little to slow, but I prefer to take my time and try to avoid grammar errors. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks to Hollow for this two awesome tributes!_**

 ** _I just want to let you know, before_**

* * *

 ** _District 8_**

 **-Rashima Daniels, 17-**

I put the thug against the wall and put my dagger in his neck, looking at him as the trash he is. He looks at me nervously, as the razor of my knife press his jugular. He was one of the most wanted for the peacekeepers in the District, and it took me almost two weeks with Bentley's help to locate this rapist on the sewers of the District, and today was the best chance to catch him. The peacekeepers are all occupied with the reapings, so they are not patrolling the streets.

 _-You know, it will be a lot easier if you just admit that you did rape those three kids-_ I put the dagger against his cheek and cut a little. The blood start dropping as the guy scream a little _-Oh don't be a crying baby, is only a scratch. This...-_ I dig down the knife in his scrotum as he screams, without air, while I move slowly the knife inside of him. _-...is real pain. Now, repeat with me. I will not ever rape any other girl in District 8...-_

 _-Screw you bi...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ I move the dagger a little bit dipper in his private parts when he tries to insult me. I just deny with my head as the blood is now all over my hand and the floor - _Ok ok...I will never rape any other girl... unless she deserves it...-_ I laugh at that, and let him think that it was over, but with a quick move of my hand, I slice his throat with my dagger and smile at him, as he is bleeding, holding the wound and watching me with his last seconds of his miserable life. His body drops on to the floor and I spit on him. - _Jerk...-_

 _-You know...the mayor won't be happy that you kill his daughter rapist...-_ Bentley's voice sound in my ear as I clean the knife with the poor guy's shirt. Soon enough the peacekeepers will find the body, so I don't have to clean up the mess this idiot made me do. _-Well, he already pay me, and he want the bastard dead, I just accelerate the process...he deserved it, you know that...-_

Bentley only sight and I left the alley. It was midday already, however, I was alone on the street. Most probable, everyone will be preparing their children for the reapings, or at least saying goodbye. My family is different. I'm the older of a broken marriage that is only together for my younger sister, Rashida. My father was a womanizer that cheats my mother with every prostitute that he can afford. My mother is an alcoholic, so she doesn't even care about this. Rashida is only four years old, so she is the innocent of the family. She is the only person I do really care about, that is why I have this job as a bounty hunter. Obviously no one knows, do you imagine what will my father do if he knows that I earn more with one contract than he earns in the whole year?

Oh, I almost forgot. There is also the biggest disgrace my District has ever had. Bronson Daniels, my little brother. He has only 16 years, however, he is the biggest monster at his school, and the only reason why he is still in there, is because he is the boxing champion of the highschool, and without him, the principal does not have a "great athlete" to show off. He is just a moron, if you ask me. Most of the time he is at his bedroom, but when he gets out, he picks a fight with my father most of the time, or tries to intimidate me. The only person he is good at is my sister. She has something that makes everyone likes her, even that troll.

If you ask me, I hope that someday, someone get the balls to pay me a contract to kill the bastard...

 **-Bronson Daniels, 16-**

I punch the kid in his nose one more time, as she cries more every second. This will teach him not to confront Bronson Daniels, the boxing champion of District 8. I stand up and kick her stomach once again. The little girl is crying now and coughing blood. Her brother is watching me from the tree where I tide him, with suffering and angry in his eyes. I know he wants to kill me badly, but to bad for him, that will not happen. I kneel in front of the little girl and caress her soft hair.

 _-Next time you talk to me the way you did kid, your sister won't be only beaten. She may be only twelve, but that body can be use for more things than just a boxing bag...-_ I stand up and go to the boy, who is looking me like he wants to kill me. I punch him in his face and knock him out. I turn to see that his sister is still alive. The least that I want is the peacekeepers on my back once again. I see how she is breathing and I smile to myself, before turning around and going to my house.

Yes, I admit it, I am the bully everyone in the District says I am. And no, I don't have a trouble past that made me this way. I just love to hurt the others, more often little girls than anyone else. For me, women are just useless trash that men use to have sex and kids with. Besides that, they are just like dust. They just don't worth it. Take for example my older sister.

She is a girl that works a lot in that fabric of clothes, more than twelve hours a day. And for what? She will never prosper in the District, and the only title she will receive is the one for being the sister of the champion of the District. That's me. She thinks she is the best and always has a frowned face, like everything annoys her. Then, there is my mother, the alcoholic bitch that is too drunk too take care of her own family. The only reason why she is still with us is because of Rashida, my little sister.

Rashida...is different. She is the only one I treat well, and it's because she is my little sister, my own blood. The first time I saw her little, innocent eyes, I knew that I will never hurt her. She is my weak point. After she was born, I began doing boxing in my school, and after a few months, I was already the number one contender for the championship in my school. This was my way out, the only way I could get my anger out without hurting my little sister. I had a record of 11-0 at the moment, with those 11 wins via knock out.

And there I was, for the championship against a boy that was almost the double of my size, of 18 years. It's ironic, that in my District, we don't have any academies or that sort of things like the 1 or 2, but we like boxing, and most of our men are train in hand to hand combat. I looked at the boy at the eyes and the fight began. 20 seconds. That's how much I needed to knock him out. The entire gym of my school got quiet. They couldn't believe that a kid of 14 years could be able to defeat a giant like that one. But that wasn't enough. I put myself on top of him and start punching his face. I want him to suffer. I want him to feel pain. I withdraw my glove from my hand and start punching his head with my fist.

Last thing I knew was that the guy is now on a comma, and ever since, I'm the undefeated champion. I have a record now of 24-0, with 23 knock outs and one win by decision. Yes, that one was the one for the championship. Since they had to stop me, the judges decided that I've won. With that record, I was the authority in my school. No one messes with me, and the ones that try it...well...you already know what happen...

 **-Rashima Daniels, 17-**

I open my bedroom door and leave my backpack on the floor. I am exhausted, so the only thing that I really want to do at this point is lay down in my bed and get a real long nap. However, if I do this, I will miss the reapings, and the peacekeepers will have an excuse to arrest me, as they want to do ever since their captain told them that I was a bad influence for his son. I mean, Bentley helps me only because he is my friend, I never ask him for any help.

I sit down in my bed and stare at my reflection in the mirror I have at the back of my door. I see a brown caramel girl, with straight hair that comes down to her until her neck, with a fringe that covers up her right eye. The one that is visible, is color hazel brown, with a drowsy look in it. Her lip was a little broken, however, nothing that a couple of days can't heal. For someone, I may have a beautiful figure, and maybe with some make up people will consider me at least cute. But I don't care about that stuff. I don't hate that kind of girls that arrange themselves to look beautiful, they have their lives. But for me, some makeup time will only slow me down in my work.

I'm merge in those thoughts, when I notice some hazel eyes, as mines, looking at me from my door. Tired, I smile at the short figure that is standing on my bedroom's door. She is already ready for the reapings, with her beautiful white dress and her hair picked up in one pony tail. I let her in and hug her tight, as Rashida kiss me in my cheek. She is the only one that has ever kiss me.

 _-Are you going to take a nap Rash?-_ Also, she is the only one I let call me that way. If someone else tries, I just kick that person hard in the...well, you understand. - _Well, I was going to, but you will wake me up in about two seconds, right little me?-_ She nods with a giggle in her mouth and I can't avoid to laugh with her a little. I stand up and stretch, grabbing my sister's hand. _-Where is the troll?-_ I ask her, that is the nickname I use for my lovely brother.

 _-He is already gone, he took a shower and went to the plaza-_ My sister giggles once more. I don't ask her about my parents, since I know my mom most probable is drunk in her bedroom and my father is working. We start walking to the plaza as we leave the house and I notice that the district is almost empty, most of the persons should be already in the square. I smile at Rashida and put her above my shoulders. It's a good thing that she is as light as a feather.

We manage to get to the square and I see Bentley talking to his father. Or arguing, been honest. His father was read of anger as we approach to them, and when he sees me, he just stays quiet and tells Bentley that when they get home, they will continue talking. I watch Bentley when his father turn and leaves, but he just raise his eyebrow and smile at me.

- _Watch her while I'm in there, ok? As soon as this is finish, I will take a long nap with this little me-_ I cariss her hair and smile, before turning and start walking to the peacekeepers. I see that my brother is already there, with his championship around his waist. If only I could kill him...my life, along with Rashida's, will be so much better without him...Maybe one day, or at least I hope so.

Our escort, I don't remember her name been honest, step in the stage and welcomes us to the 100th Hunger Games. I watch her, yawning and thinking in my bed, while she starts her speech about how lucky we are to be alive. I dislike her, it wouldn't mind me to put my knife in one of her green eyes. She presents our victors, Arthur Thau, the man with no leg, and Bree Tallula, the drunk. She reminds me at my mother.

Without my notice, Bronson stands at my side with his arms cross. He is taller than me, so he sees me with an arrogant look. I ignore him as all I want to do now is take Rashida and go to my bed to take a nap. It was very fast, when I see how the escort drags the paper with the names of the tributes of this year. However, it surprises me the names she say.

 _-Rashima and Bronson Daniels! District 8, please welcome your tributes!-_ When the District hear our names, they exploded in applause, as my brother and me walk towards the stage. He was almost jumping of happiness, while I was piss off. I really want that nap. When we get to the stage, the ecort asks us to shake our hands, however, I just look to the mayor and the victors, and I hear how the mayor is happy as he says that maybe this year, District 8 will have a new victor. He was watching me. Well, maybe he is right...

* * *

 ** _Hope you like the chapter, a little bit longer than last one. If I continue like this, by the time of the Games I will have a chapter of 10K..._**

 ** _Ok, what do you think about the Daniels? Will they be a threat or an ally for the careers?_**

 ** _-Jolteon_**


	11. District 9: The Willows

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to Golden Moon Huntress to submit them! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _District 9_**

 **-Wren Willows, 17-**

 _-Look at there Wolf. She has babies-_ I point at the woods, where a huge bear is with her two cubs. They are playing with themselves while the mother is asleep next to them. I play with my lighter, turn it on and off, really excited by thinking of what I can do with those cubs. Of how can I take one of them and burn it's little paws slowly. Just to imagine the crying of the little bear, I shudder of pure excitement. I look at Wolf, like asking him if he wants to do it. He is quiet, as always, looking at the mother with those perfect brown eyes that we share as twins.

 _-I want her. I will kill her while her babies cry.-_ Wolf voice is deep, almost deathly, as he pronounce this words with a smile in his face. I love my brother more than anyone else. Actually, I hate everyone. Literally, everyone. For me, every single human being, is not more than garbage. If I could, I will burn this District to the ground, along with all the crops and the animals and I will live with Wolf all alone, the both of us. We can survive, like we have done all this time, ever since we throw mother..."accidentally"...to the fireplace. Watch her burn is my favorite memory from my infancy.

 _-Just let me burn the body after. You know how much I will enjoy watching her burn to ashes-_ I say, as I stand up to go there, when Wolf takes my hand and stops me. I growl at him and was about to ask him what is his problem, when he points to the mother, that was awaking from her sleep. If I go there and try to get her cubs, she will destroy me. Wolf just save my life...again. I go down on my knees once more at his side and look at his eyes. _-We can always come for them tonight. With fire and your crossbow-_ I caress his arm and he nods, taking once again my hand and turning to leave to our home.

We leave the woods soon after and we get to our house on the edge of the District. In the distance, I notice the barns were the District workers keep the harvest of each season. And more far from there, the city. The reason why we live so far away of mankind, for my delight, is because when my mother died, the only living relative that took us was our grandfather. He was a bitter old man that just sits in his chair and screams to everyone that crosses in front of his house. The peacekeepers have taken his shotgun after he threatened a kid to shot his mom when he was asleep.

We went up the stairs of the porch and with that cold look of his, my grandfather stare at us all the time. I stare at him backwards to his eyes, while we enter the house and go to the kitchen. We are forbidden to touch any of the food the District give the old man to survive, or at least that's what Ash tells us. However we don't listen to him at all, so we take what we want either way. With Wolf's crossbow and my fire, we learned how to hunt, what to eat and what not to eat. We usually take some herbs to the town and put them in the food of the poor kids of the orphanage, to see if it is poisonous or not. It's one of my favorite hobbies.

I open the fridge and take some rabbit meat that we had left from dinner last night. I take also some loafs of bread and make us two big sandwiches with some water. I put the sandwich in front of Wolf at the table and sit down at his side, eating my own food and watching threw the window. Far away from here...I want to be far away from this idiot District with my Wolf...

 **-Wolf Willows, 17-**

I finish my lunch and stand up from my sit. Wren do this too however she left half of her sandwich in her plate. I stare at her with a serious look, she knows I hate her when she stops eating just to follow me. She roll her eyes and take the sandwich back, eating it while I go to our room and put my crossbow in the bed. It's a funny story how I got it. This is actually the only gift my father has ever give to me...

Or well, not actually gift it, but I steal it from his house. I was eight years old, and me and Wren know who our father was. Brandon Gray, a wealthy man that runs some business with some guys from District four, in where he was the owner of a fleet of phishing boats. We used to go there when my mother was alive, to see him from outside the window of his office. He use to be on the phone or writing down letters. Sometimes we saw his other kids going to his office, or his wife brining him lunch. He show so much love to them. And we didn't exist for him. He came to see us like three times when we were younger.

It was the last night that we went to see him. He used to hunt with a crossbow also, so he had a pretty good collection of this ones in his office. It would be around 11 o'clock when we enter the house. It was a good thing that our mother hates us, because he let us do whatever we want while we don't interfere with her life. They were all asleep, I could here the snoring of my father on the second floor. We investigate the kitchen, the living room, and the girl's bedroom. They all have so much luxuries, they were literally swimming in money, and yet, he didn't take care of us. We were so mad...

The office was open of course, and there it was, his collection of beautiful crossbows. At first, we only pretend to burn them down, as Wren wanted, but when I saw the beautiful black, two head crossbow that was in the middle of the wall, I couldn't do it. I needed to have it in my power. So yes, that was what I did, I steal it, along with some arrows. After that, well, lets just say that my father loose like half of his fortune when the house was all only ashes by the end of the night. Since that day, I've never saw him again, and neither did Wren.

Speaking of which, is kneel in front of me, snapping her fingers with a frown in her face. I comeback from my memories and notice the little shadow of smile I have in my face. Wren looks at me once again. - _You're creepy Wolf, you know that right?-_ I nod and stand up, taking my crossbow and putting it behind my back once again - _We have to go, the event in the plaza is in two hours and we have to walk. And if we don't go, Ash is going to tell the peacekeepers-_ I say cold, thinking for a moment in what will happen if someone hurt my sister. Only one option come to my head if that happens. My arrow in the head of that person...

 **-Wren Willows, 17-**

Fifteen minutes after we leave the house, we're walking towards the plaza from the District. We see a lot of persons in our way, and they all look the same. Scare, mad, with there faces frown when we pass them on the street. All women stare at us while they apart their children away. All men put themselves in defensive mode while we walk. I love this feeling, they are insects...no...not insects, they're less than insects for me. Someday all of them will burn to the ground, there bones won't be more than ashes, and me and Wolf will be alive and eternal...

I'm so merge in my thoughts, that I don't notice when the kid throws to my face the stone until it's to late. I keep my eyes open to receive the rock with my nose, when Wolf extends his arm and takes the rock with his hand, just a couple of centimeters before hitting my face. I turn my eyes to the kid and he is looking at us scare, like he is about to cry. I frown my forehead and move on to the kid, but Wolf was quicker. He grabs the boy from the neck and push him in to the brick wall that is behind him. He is pressing the kid's neck with his hands, choking him, while the kid is trying to release himself from the grab.

The kid passes out and Wolf comes to my side once again. We watch everyone in the street, that is seeing us with fear and shock. I see Wolf with angry eyes and then turn to the persons. Have you ever heard about twin telepathy? I don't know if that actually exist, but at least my brother and me have this connection than we can talk at the same time whenever we want. It's usually when we talk to anybody else.

 _-Mess with us again, and we will burn down this District to ashes. And this street will be the first...-_ Both of our voices merge in one as we speak at the unison, whit every men and women seeing us with fear in their eyes. I turn to the kid and give him a kick in the nose, braking it and then Wolf and me continue our way to the plaza. While I'm with Wolf, I will always be safe...

 **-Wolf Willows, 17-**

We get to the plaza an hour after what happen with the kid. Yes, we live far from the center of the city. The good thing is that we don't have to do any lines, because when the persons see us, they apart by themselves from the line. Two peacekeepers take our blood samples and let us go to the zone where we're supposed to be. However, when we are passing them, two of the bigger ones stop me and ask me for my crossbow. I frown my forehead and deny with my head. The insist, so I take my crossbow and point it to them. It will be so easy, just to fire the arrow between their eyes.

I feel the metal in my head, and the sound of a gun been ready to be fire. - _Just hand over the crossbow kid, once we're finish, you will have it back-_ I growl, but I can't do anything. The two peacekeepers take the crossbow and push me in the zone with my sister, who is shaking for the rage she is feeling at this moment. I understand her, since I'm feeling the same. I just take her hand and drag her with me to the center of the zone, where all the kids just apart themselves when we get there. I close my eyes when the escort, a guy who I don't even care, starts talking about the rules for this years murder.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself, while grabbing Wren's hand. If we make a scene here, we will be shot, and that's something I won't allow. I take another deep breath and open my eyes, to focus them in the two victors District 9 have as mentors. The man, Leofric Gavral, is on his forty's, and he has an addiction to sleeping pills that everyone in the District, even some outsiders like us, know about. He is nor interest at all, he is just some drug addict without a leg that couldn't bare with a little cold on his games.

On the other hand, we have the girl, Devin. She won 6 years ago after she cut the hands of her district partner. She is sadistic and always have this look of arrogance on her. While I'm analyzing her, she turn and meet my eyes with hers. I keep staring at her all the time, while the escort starts talking about peace and lets us know that is time to choose the tributes. At this point, she remove her eyes from mines and I glare at Wren, who is calm down finally. What's next is unexpected for us...

 _-Wren and Wolf Willows! Please welcome this tributes to the stage District 9!-_ When I hear our names, I turn to the stage with rage in my eyes. This was set up, that's for sure, because everyone in the District is cheering for us to go there. They are all happy that we're the ones that will go to this death games. I feel a tight hug of Wren at my side. She is shaking, but this time I'm shaking more. I will kill them, I will kill them all.

The same two peacekeepers that took my crossbow take me from my arms, dragging me to the stage, while my sister is being carry by two other peacekeepers, screaming to them to let her go. I try to punch one of the peacekeepers but they take my arm and put it behind my back. After some minutes, we are already in front of the District. Everyone is happy, and the escort thinks that it is because we're love in here. He is so wrong...

 _-District 9! Give another applause to your tri...-_ I punch the guy in the nose, with all my strength. I broke his nose and he is bleeding, unconscious in the ground, as everyone stays quiet in the plaza, watching us. I take one last deep breath and take my sister's hand, raising it to the sky. Then, we both say at the same time the words that everyone in the District will remember...

 _-When I comeback, I will revenge my sister, and I will kill you all-_

 _-When I comeback, I will revenge my brother, and I will kill you all-_

Whit that, we turn and enter the justice building, leaving the District with panic...

* * *

 _ **Hey! Jolteon here! Hope you like it, so, what do you think about Wren and Wolf? Again, thanks to Golden for this amazing tributes!**_

 _ **Now, I have two questions:**_

 _ **-What do you think of the Willows?**_

 ** _And the second one is personal for me..._**

 ** _-Mudkip, Torchic or Treecko?_**

 ** _Please, this will help me a lot!_**

 ** _Have a great week and read you soon!_**

 ** _-J_**


	12. District 10: The Walcotts

_**Hey! Jolteon here! New chapter, almost done with the reapings. In this case thanks to 66samvr for the Walcots, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **District 10**_

 **-Barret Walcot, 16-**

 _-Y'all going to be fat little piggies-_ I put the leftovers in the pig shelve as the pigs make noises while eating the thrash. I then walk towards the horses and groom at their hair. I notice a little shadow behind me and smile as my little sister appears in the barn with me - _I'm almost done Carol, and after this I will take us home, ok?-_ I smile once again to her as she just nods and sits in a chair. I keep brushing one of the horses hair while Carol starts to whistle a soft melody that always calms her down.

This is our life now. Me, working in my uncle's farm as a part time to earn some money for me an Carol to contribute in my uncle's place. It sounds stupid, I know, working for my uncle, to earn money to pay to him for his hospitality, but this is the only way I don't feel like a free loaner. Ever since my parents died, Michael, my cousin, and my uncle Jeb took care of us. The both of them are good persons, after the accident were my parents died, they took us in without hesitating.

Michael is only two years older than me, but ever since his mother died, he has taken care of the house. He still studies, as us, but he studies in his house. Sometimes I have think about that, that way I can help more my uncle, but then I remember that Carol is still in the school and if I'm not there, something bad can happen to her. I remember one time some boys in my class try to bully her. I give them a beat that they won't forget so easily. Ever since my parents' dead, Carol has being shy, almost like a ghost behind my back, always scare of everyone and everything. And it's my duty to protect her now.

 _-Are we going now Barret? Uncle Jeb will be back at home soon and I have to do lunch for us four-_ Her soft voice bring me back to the real world from my dreams and I smile at her, nodding with my head. I have to admit, even though she was only thirteen when my mother died, she learn really fast how to cook. And she is the best in my opinion. Being for the District of the farm animals, makes us a little bit more comfortable when we talk about food. We're not rich, but at least we're not dying of hunger.

I take Carol's hand and walk towards the exit, when I notice that she is trembling a little. I see her and she just hugs me tight, like scare of something. I hug her back and caress her back, trying to calm her. _-Hey hey, what's going on? Did something scare you?-_ She denies with her head and I I feel how she trembles a little more hard.

 _-It's just that...I have a bad feeling for today...reapings...only siblings...I'm scare that we will be reap Barret...-_ I sigh a little, ever since the Quarter Quell was announced, she has being having nightmares about it, about me killing her. That's something I'll never do, with Games or without them. My job is to protect my sister of everyone and everything. Besides, there are almost other 100 siblings on the District than can be chosen, and even if we are, I will make sure Carol is the one coming home.

I get on one knee and caress her face softly, smiling at her. She is only one year old, but she is almost half of my size. - _Hey, remember when I try to cook with you, and by accident, I cut my finger? I almost faint in there for the impression. And what did you do? You stood up and help me stop the bleeding, even though you were scared. That's what you have to do today ok? We're not going to be reaped, have a positive mind about it ok?-_ I smile once again and kiss her forehead before grabbing her hand once again. I made a promise to my father, that nothing will ever happen to Carol. And I intend to keep that promise...

 **-Carol Walcot, 15-**

I hate myself. I hate being dependent on Barret. Being weak and shy with others. Sometimes I even wish that the one that was in the car was me, instead of my mom. She was so confident, so strong, so fearless. Everyday she demonstrated us that if we live with fear on our hearts, we won't be happy never, because we will always be afraid of who we were. She was so brave...I miss her so much...

Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that my uncle and his son took us in when they did. Without them, we will be on the street, or worst. But I can't avoid feeling alone sometimes. Yes, I have Barret, but I miss my "girl's time", as my mother called it. I miss to tell her my secrets, my life. And it's even more painful when I look at myself to the mirror. I'm the vivid image of her when she was younger, as my uncle show me in the family pictures. Like I say, I hate myself for a lot of reasons.

The only reason that I have to live is Barret. When they died, Barret became the pillar of my life. He became a father for me, instead of a brother. Without him, I couldn't even be alive. And yet he hasn't cry my parents dead yet. He has never cry in front me. In the funeral, he was just there, staring at the coffins, with a sad smile in his face while he hugged tight. After that day he always smile at me, like knowing that without him, I'm done. I wish I was like him. Confident of himself, always working for us to have the best of the best. Anyway, my brother is my hero.

We get to our home just before lunch and I go to the kitchen to start preparing the meal, while Barret go upstairs to take a bath. I take some hamburgers out of the fridge and put them on the pan. I start cutting some tomatoes and some lettuce when I hear the door getting open and my uncle Jeb, along with Michael entering the house. Both of them were laughing as they enter the kitchen and give me a kiss in each cheek. I smile at them and they sit up on the table.

 _-Are you nervous doll?-_ My uncle Jeb asks to me, as I leave two big hamburgers in front of him along with a beer that I take out the fridge. - _Nothing will happen to y'all, and in three years we'll celebrate that you three will going to be alive-_ He exclaims with a smile in his face, looking at Michael that is to busy eating his own hamburger. I just smile at them and hug quickly my uncle, before running quickly to my room to get ready. Positive mind. I have to be with a positive mind...

When I walk at the side of the bathroom, what I hear brakes my heart. A soft sob coming from inside the bathroom. Like if someone is crying...like if my brother is crying...I paralyze in front of the door, not knowing what to do. Should I call Michael and ask him to see Barret? Should I tell my uncle? Or should I open the door and comfort him as he always do when I'm like that?

I'm about to do this, when the door opens wide and Barret almost crash against me in the hallway. I notice his eyes red, so yes, he was crying, but he is with that smile once again, let me know that everything is ok. I just keep quiet while he walks to his room and shuts the door close to get ready. Sometimes I forget that Barret is only a kid also...maybe for once I should be the one that has to be brave...

 **-Barret Walcot, 16-**

Great, Carol heard me. Now she will think I'm just a wimpy kid that is scare of the Games. Don't get me wrong, I am, as every normal human that knows that this is murder. But the reason I was crying was because, in the bathroom, is the only place I can let my walls down, be once again the kid that once I was. Inside that small room I can imagine myself with sixteen and being happy in my place. Just worrying if the girl I like likes me back. Wondering what will my mom will do for dinner. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal kid with his family.

I shake my head in my bedroom while I put some clothes on. I will just ignore it, like always. If Carol knows I'm broke inside, she will worry for me, and that I can not allow it. I look at my mirror and shake my head again, before putting the best smile I can. I get out my room and go downstairs where I see my uncle sleeping in the couch while my cousin is washing the dishes. I approach to him and take a towel to dry the plates.

After several minutes washing and drying in silence, he looks at me sideways and sight a little. _-Ok, I have to ask, although I already know the answer...Are you nervous for today lil'cous?-_ I keep drying the dishes and just stare at the sink, shrinking my shoulders, implying that I don't know how I feel. And it's the truth. I mean, I have the hope that in 3 years finally our family will be completely safe, however, all day I have had this feeling that something bad is about to happen. - _You know...I always was nervous, even when the reapings ended. My best friend was the one chosen last year, and even today I feel his pain in his eyes when I said goodbye to him-_

 _-He almost won...I remember him in the last four...-_ I try to comfort him. I intend to do that, now that I notice, comfort my family, even when I'm in pain.

- _Well...I prefer it that way, if he had won, most probable he would have been miserable...-_ The sorrow in Michael's voice is obvious, but still, he smiles to encourage me. I smile him back and finish the dishes, before calling Carol to go to the plaza. It's late already, so most probable we will be the last ones to get. Carol comes down the stairs with a beautiful white dress and I smile at her.

I open the door and before getting outside, I turn to Michael and shake his hand tight. - _See you tonight big cous-_ I smile ant turn to go. Being nervous and scare is ok. Even if I'm not scare too much for the reaping, I know that I can confront everything, with a positive mind...

 **-Carol Walcot, 15-**

All the way to the plaza Barret try to joke with me. I know he is trying that I'm not worry at all, so I just smile at him and feign that I'm getting distracted by his jokes. When I was at my room, I made myself a promise, that I will be strong like him. That he will have the sister he needs, that I won't be only a load on his back. I'm brave, I know I am.

We get to the peacekeepers and Barret get in his defensive mode, putting me behind his back to protect me. I am terrified, I admit it, but not like other occasions, I just take a deep breath and put my finger for the peacekeeper to take my blood sample. After that, they push us to the area where all the other candidates are. We stay on the back as the escort is speaking that she is excited to announce not only the Quarter Quell, but also the engagement of our Victors, Douglas Lino and Quinn Rodgers.

I don't put the necessary attention on what Axa Sanders, the escort, is talking, because I have my eyes fixed in the couple. They don't see happy, even though they are engage. Actually, she seems to be kind of sick, with a green tone on her skin. That actually freaks me out a little and I hide behind Barret, who just put his arm in front of me, like he wants to put his chest in front of a bullet that is being shot to me.

The escort finish her speech and go straight to the bowl in which there are all the names of all of the girls and boys that are eligible for the Games. I hold tight Barrets arm and close my eyes. I want to be brave. Please God, let me be brave and positive for him. He needs me and I need to be brave for him. Barret can't defend me all my life. I will be brave. For him, for mom...for me..

- _Carol and Barret Walcot! Please welcome District 10 to your tributes!-_ The voice of Axa was like if a bucket of ice was dropped down my spine. I put my hand on my mouth to shut the scream and start sobbing quietly, as the tears softly drop down my cheeks. I feel Barret hugging me tight. Everyone is watching us, I can feel their eyes on me.

 _-Take a deep breath Carol, I will protect you, I will make sure you come home-_ Again, my brother is comforting me. Again, I'm the weak one. Again, I am afraid. And the worst part is, that even if I come back, I will loose my family once again...

* * *

 ** _Here it is! Hope you like them! Please leave a review, since they will count on something special for the games!_**

 ** _-J_**


	13. District 11: The Wellows

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Enjoy the Wellows! Thanks Namelessghoul!**_

* * *

 _ **District 11**_

 **-Brock Wellows, 18-**

 _-Broooooooock pleeeeeeeease play with meeeeeee-_ My little sister, Sandra, is the one doing tantrum, while I ignore her while cooking the dinner, trying not to burn it out as most of the time. She is pulling my jeans and almost crying, while the twins were running one behind the other. I try to ignore them as much as I can, but when I'm removing the toasts from the pan and one of the twins push Sandra against me, making me throw the bread, I lose it.

- _THAT'S ENOUGH YOU THREE!-_ I punch the sink with my hands and the three of them shut up. I turn angry with them and see them scared - _GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE ROOMS RIGHT NOW! NO BREAKFAST! GO!-_ As I yell, both of the twins run to their room quickly while Sandra just starts to cry and leave the room. I hate to be like this to them, I mean, they're just kids after all, but since the death of my parents in the fire, I have had no other choice than to be strict.

- _You didn't have to yell at them, you know?-_ I lift my head up as I see Savanna entering the house. I look at her embarrassed and just turn to the sink once again. - _I'll go check on her, just stay here ok?-_ She puts her backpack on the chair before walking to Sandra's room. I sight once again and then hear how Amani enters home with her books and her backpack. She sits quietly in the table and I smile at her with a sad smile.

 _-So...cereal or an apple?-_ I ask as I take the cereal box and two apples. Amani takes one of the apples and give it a little bite after thanking me. I smile at her and sit in the table, taking the other apple and giving a bite to it. It's a good thing that we're in season of tree fruits like apples, that way I can bring the ones that are not too tasty home, to feed my siblings. I know I know, it's not the ideal nutrition, but when you only earn half a salary than the others, you have to think on the best way to keep them alive.

I look at Amani as she bites her fruit. She was only nine when my mother died giving birth to the twins. I was thirteen at the moment that happened. I remember that our dad left the birth room in tears, to tell us what has happened. He was unemployed and alone, with five kids to look after. Of course he was going to become a thief. He wasn't the smartest man alive, and that was proved when he tried to steal from peacekeepers. He got sick real quick and well, he didn't recover.

His funeral was the day when I became seventeen, the day when I understand that my life will now be to get my brothers and sisters move forward and be someone in life. I dropped school that year and start working at the fields for half a salary a regular person earns, just because I am underage. At the beginning, it was hard. I had to take a lot of permissions to take my sister to school and to take care of the twins. But then, one day, Savanna appear. She is my guardian angel, for real. She was my classmate when I attend, and she was very nice with me. She became my brother's nanny and my tutor.

I have to admit, maybe it's not the ideal scenario, our economical situation is bad, and we can barely survive sometimes, but Amani and Sandra are in school and the twins had just started kinder garden. If they are happy, and save, then, all of my sacrifice has worth it.

 _-She likes you, you know that right?-_ Amani's words pull me out from my thoughts, as she finishes her apple with a bite and smile at me - _She is like mom, sometimes I forget that our actual mom is dead.-_ I just keep looking at her. She just stands up and kisses my forehead before leaving me alone in the kitchen, in shock for what I have just heard my sister say.

 **-Amani Wellows, 14-**

I'm not worth it...that's what I repeat to myself every day in front of the mirror, while I cut myself with the razor leaf I've steal from my dad two years ago. I cut my arm as my tears drop down my face. I close my eyes and feel the pain not only in my arm, but also in my hearth as I remember my mom's smile, my dad's hugs to me. I miss them so much. I just want to be with them once again.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything Brock's doing for us. Not everyone drops school to take care of four siblings at the age of seventeen, and he has sacrifice his physical and mental health just for us, to keep us safe and happy. That's why I pretend to be happy in front of him, keeping good grades and that kind of stuff, to let him believe that I'm alright, when I'm actually torn apart in the inside.

I clean up the blood with the towel I use to bath our dog and put my jumper suit on. In two years I have only use long sleeves shirts or jumpers to hide the scars that I've inflicted in myself. If Brock finds out what I do, I think that he will kill me by himself. And speaking of which, today is the reaping, whoo-ray! Like I need other motivation not to throw myself to the peacekeepers. I mean, I've thought about volunteering last year. The tribute that was chosen was a twelve years old girl that would have died in the first night, but one of Tomas's trainees, volunteer for her, leaving me with no other choice that to live another year in depression. Not that it matters, because she died quickly in the past year games.

Tomas is actually a good friend of the family, as he is the older brother of Savanna. And since she is our baby sitter, he also get with us several times a month to see how are we going. I think he is trying to set up my brother with his sister, that is actually not a bad idea at all. Brock deserves someone that cares about him and look after him, and Savanna is that person. And is evident that they like each other. I just wish that he was happy.

Anyway, back to Tomas. I remember that when our dad was still alive, he came to our house and offer Brock to train with him. He was only fifteen and he may have been a really great tribute. He got involve in the training 5 days a week and was the number one in Tomas's "academy". It is actually a class of three or four per year that train in their free time. Tomas was really good, and I was supposed to begin my training when I turn fifteen. But then my father died, and Brock left not only the school, but also Tomas. Ever since, Tomas has had a resentment over to Brock, to left him in the best of the best.

I put my long hair over my shoulders and sight to my reflection in my mirror. I'm not pretty, I'm actually kind of dorky. Maybe that is why I get bully in school. I deny with my head and leave my room to go to the kitchen once again, to meet my brothers and sister to go together to another reaping. For me to know that I will have to live one more year in pain...

 **-Brock Wellows, 18-**

We are all ready to go to the plaza. Savanna is lucky, since her brother is already 29 years. Besides, he is a past victor and this year's mentor, so she is kind of save. Me instead, I'm in my last year with this, along with Amani. I know for a fact that she will be destroy if we get pick up, just imagine go to the Arena with your own blood. I have seen cases of sisters and brothers that volunteer themselves to the same Games, to prove to the family that they are the ones that have more honor.

Honor...what honor can a death of a son or a daughter could bring to a family? That mentality should only come from someone that does not care anything for his family. I would never send my family to die in that. The only time when I even consider to volunteer was when I was fifteen and trained with Tomas in his "academy" after school. And it was only to get my family out of the poverty. But once my father died, I realize that there was no case for it, that if I want to get them out of that situation, I need to get a job. And that's what I did.

I take my coat and see at my family, along with Savanna, and she smiles at me, giving me the comfort that everything is going to be fine. I smile back at her and open the door to get outside our house. I take Sandra's hand lift her up in my shoulders. I'm not the kind of person that apologize for everything, only when I'm wrong, and in this case this is my apologize. Sandra just takes my hands and smile at me, while Savanna takes the twins hands. Everyone looks at us as we pass. At least they don't stare at us with compassion like before.

 _-Hey...are you ok?-_ Savanna's hand caress my arm softly as she asks me this. I sight softly and nod with a smile in my face - _Yeah, I am. Everything is going to be fine, right?-_ She smiles at me and kisses my cheek softly, really near my lips. I must be turning red now, since she is laughing a little and Sandra just ask me if I have fever. I tell her to shut up ad keep walking towards the plaza, where everyone is already in there.

I put down Sandra and kiss her forehead. I also hug the twins and at the last, I hug tight at Savanna. She hugs me back and whispers in my ear something that I will never forget. - _Be safe, I love you-_ She kisses my cheek once again and take the kids to get to the area where the family members are. I take Amani's hand and we approach to the peacekeepers for them to pinch our finger. She loves me...she really loves me...

 **-Amani Wellows, 14-**

I close my eyes when I feel the pinch in my finger. I smile a little without Brock to notice it and we walk in the zone of the reapings. Everyone is scared, this year Tomas couldn't manage to get anyone to volunteer, so everyone knows that this year's tributes are not going to be trained. I take Brock's hand tight as we approach the front of the zone.

Our escort of this year is called Kaneesha Astoria. She is a tall blonde, blue eyes woman that was kind of sweat, as Tomas always tells to us. Speaking of which, is sitting in there with a smile in his face, looking at us, while the other victor that was supposed to be mentor, Erna Emilie, is with an angry face. I remember that Tomas said to us that her games were brutal. That she actually went with her little brother and that she hates District 1 when the tributes of this District kill him savagely. She is with a frown face. This games should be reminding her that episode of her life.

I shake a little and Brock looks at me, smiling and telling me that everything is going to be fine. I know that big brother, but next year I will volunteer and I will die, and you can't do anything about it. I smile at him and nod, putting attention to Kaneesha's speech. At one moment, the escort told us that this year is special, that this year our tributes will be related not only by honor, but also by blood. I just sight at this and look over to Tomas, that keeps staring at us with that peculiar look of his.

 _-Now it's time to know who are the lucky ones that are going to compete this year, aren't you excited!?-_ Her voice was like a little mouse. I look at the floor as she approaches to the stand where the bowl with the envelopes are. She takes one of the ones that are on the bottom and get it out. Opens it while Brock stares to the family zone to see Savanna. They will be a nice couple one day. Maybe someday I will get someone too. Someone that shares my pain...

 _-Brock and Amani Wellows! Please get on to the stage!-_ I open my eyes really big and can't avoid a little smile on my face, as I walk towards the stage. I notice how Brock is actually pissed off, with a redish tone of skin and with his jaw really tense. I know he is mad, for real this time. Tomas has a smile on his face as he approaches to us and lift our hands to the air. Savanna, on the other hand, is actually crying while the twins and Sandra are in shock. I feel bad for them, I mean, Brock is our father now and he will be going to a death game. But I have what I want now...I will die...and for one little moment, I'm actually happy.

* * *

 _ **Ok, not the best chapter maybe, so I'm sorry for that. Please review, since every review will count on the decision for the Games. Have a great day and read you later!**_

 _ **-Jolteon**_


	14. District 12: The Lundrys

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Last reaping, district 12, finally! Hope you like the Lundrys!**_

* * *

 _ **District 12**_

 **-Henry Lundry, 13-**

 _-Hey...it's me-_ I smile as the wind blows my blonde hair and the sound of the trees calms me down a little - _I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you early this week. You see, me and Catrina were playing to the tag on the house and well, I kind of broke my leg. That's why the wheelchair is here too-_ Again, I laugh a little and contemplate the sky above District 12.

I enjoy the wind on my face as the sound of the trees calm my mind. My wheelchair is not the most luxurious one, it's more like a chair with two bicycle wheels paste on it, but my dad did this for me with his hearth, and I won't deny that it has help me a lot. We're not poor, he is a butcher in the town and we manage to survive, but we're not rich either. Well...who is in District 12?

- _Anyway, today is the reapings day. Catrina is really nervous, it's her first time after all, and his big brother is me. What a chance right?-_ I laugh a little and take the wheels of my chair to drive it backwards a little - _Dad is kind of sick. He has being sneezing a lot recently and he has this headache that is almost killing him. Or that's what he says. He hasn't been able to go to work this past couple of days because of it.-_ I turn my head and smile a little - _One day I will take over of the store and take care of them both.-_

I look to the entrance and see three other kids, playing with a ball, like they have no other responsibilities. I see how one of them kick the ball hard and this one ends on my feet. I smile and take the ball with my hands. One of the kids approaches to me and I recognize him as one of my sister's classmates - _Hey, you're...Caleb, right?-_ He nods as I smile at him and extend my hand - _I'm Henry, Catrina's brother, how are you doing?-_ The boy keeps staring at me with a strange look in his eyes and just takes the ball and leave. I sight and turn once again.

 _-Yeah, I forgot to tell you, we both dropped out school. I was supposed to begin my third year and Catrina her second, but you know, dad need's us on the house to keep him alive. I learn how to cook after all. I'm not as good as you, but at least I don't burn the meat as Catrina does. She can cook noodles better.-_ I laugh once again and look at the sky. It's getting late now, and I have to go for my family to get to the plaza. I look once again to the grave and caress it for the last time - _I love you mom, and I miss you. Take care of us in the sky please-_ I smile once again and turn my wheelchair to get out of the graveyard...

 **-Catrina Lundry, 12-**

I hug my bunny tight as some kids kick my backpack where I keep my books. Yes, I'm a little girl but I love to read. I'm what person's can call a "nerd", with glasses that were previously broken, with a tape in the middle, freckles that are all over my face and a skinny body that no one will take serious. Also, I'm a very timid person, and I'm very weak physically. That's something I've always have envy my brother. He has always been the one that everyone likes, the perfect boy from District 12.

Me? I'm just a joke at his side. The only resemblance we have is our blonde sandy hair and our blue eyes that we get from our mom. Besides that, we have nothing in common. Oh but don't get me wrong, he is my best friend and I love him with all my hearth, I just wish sometimes that I could be a little less timid, and maybe a little more outgoing as he is.

I softly cry with my bunny hug as the two bullies throw my backpack at me, calling me something that no gentleman will call a girl without getting to know her first. This is my life. Being bullied everyday, even though I'm not in school anymore since I drop out. And the worst part is that, I don't know why I'm bully. I think I'm a good person, I always try to help others, or at least I use to.

I get up on my feet and take the backpack from the mud, putting it in my back and walking toward my house. Henry is on the graveyard most probable. Ever since our mom died from pneumonia, he always visit her every day at least a couple of hours. And with more reason he is today in there, because since I accidentally broke his leg, he wasn't able to get to the cemetery. I feel terrible for that to happen, but yet again, he told me that it was alright and that it was not my fault.

I get home and quickly get inside my room to wash over my face and my backpack. My dad most probable is asleep and I prefer it that way. I will hate myself if I let him see me being weak. I take a quick shower and get out of the bathroom to put the clothes and the backpack on the washing machine when I hear Henry's wheelchair on the wood floor of the house. I also hear how my dad is walking towards him slowly and kisses him in the forehead. I sight, they can not know that I'm weak. I have to be strong, for the both of them...

 **-Henry Lundry, 13-**

Once we are all ready to go, we head ourselves to the plaza. Catrina is pushing my wheelchair slowly, with my dad at our side. He is trying to seem the strong man he once was, but his sickness is giving him a rough time and every day he is looking more and more weak. The worst part? Is that he is ok with it. He hasn't say that to me, but in his eyes, we notice that he wants to die to be once again with mom. And I don't blame him.

I mean, I miss mom as much as Catrina or dad, but I've only know her for 13 years. My parents met when they were five years old, and my dad is now 37 years. He felt in love with her the moment he saw her, as he told me. I can't imagine how much he is suffering right now. I just wish that the one that is going to be my wife, can die after I'm already dead, for me not to suffer this.

We get to the plaza at the end, after more than 45 minutes walking, or rolling, in my case. My dad kiss my forehead and my sister's chick and smile at us before leaving for the section where the adults should be watching the reapings. I see Catrina and smile at her, to let her now that I'm ready to go to the peacekeepers. She nods and push my chair to where they are.

One of the peacekeepers smiles at me and pinches my finger with a needle to withdraw some blood. This I understand is for them to have control over the population each year of the District. Catrina looks nervous as the same peacekeeper do the same to her, but what surprises me is that this one smiles again to my sister and tells her that everything is going to be alright. Normally peacekeepers are monsters, but this particular one seems to be nice.

I roll my chair into the zone of tributes and notice that this is like every other year in District 12 reapings. Almost every boy and girl between 12 and 16 years has at least one sister or brother, so the zone is pretty full. I sight as I see that my best friends, both of them, are also in there with their sisters. The reason I sight is that one of them, has four sisters, while the other has two brothers and two sisters, so they have a lot of chances to be chosen this year. They seem really depress actually.

But, to be completely honest...I'm glad I only have Catrina. Our chances are three in a thousand. I have faith that we're not going to be chosen...

 **-Catrina Lundry, 12-**

I'm only twelve, but for sure I recognize the four persons that are in the images on top of the Justice Building. The first one is a girl with a serious face and some blue eyes, such as mine. Her name is Colette Flair, and she was the Victor of the 27th Hunger Games. Next is Haymitch Abernathy, the Victor of the 2nd Quarter Quell, looking at us with his blue eyes and his golden hair. The third one is a younger version of the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen. She was our third victor and the one that trains past tributes of our District. Last, but not least, is Firoz Theodor, our last Victor, almost 20 years ago. He was only 16 when he won. Now he is a grown up man that, along with the old Everdeen lady, trains possible tributes for the Games.

Speaking of which, most of them are in the front rode of the zone. Only two or three seems really prepare for the Games, but I doubt that any of them will present themselves as volunteers with their brothers and sisters in the line. I know I will never do it. Not that that care, since I won't be the first choice of them to train. Maybe Henry will be a good prospect, but I honestly reject that thought, because I don't want to even think on my brother killing someone.

 _-Hello hello little persons of District 12! My name is, as you know, Gabs Marcia! I salute you!-_ The girl that was supposed to be our escort is dressing today like an alien. Like, literally, with antennas and everything. I miss the days were escorts were kind of normal. I know I only have twelve years, but once I went to the library on our school and took a book about the Games. It's more about the Victors and their path to be Victors actually, however, it is only updated until the 90th Hunger Games, I suppose is because they are waiting for this year's Victor to updated right.

 _-So, without so much drama, let us know who are going to be the ones representing District 12 this year!-_ I focus once again my attention in Gabs as she withdraw one envelope from the jar and pull out the names of the two tributes that are going to represent us this year. I hold tight Henry's chair as she smiles and takes the microphone once again.

 _-Please welcome Henry and Catrina Lundry to the stage!-_ I can't believe it...I just...no...I'm not going to be dead...I loose Henry's chair as I turn and run to where my father is supposed to be. Someone grabs my waste and lift me up in the air as everyone is in shock of what has just happen. I notice the agent that is grabbing me is the same that told me that everything is going to be alright. It's ironic how things turn.

She left me in front of everyone as other three agents help Henry to get up to the stage. I notice some tiers on his cheek but he just whip them and smiles to our mentors, Katniss and Firoz, who are seeing us with a cold look in their eyes. Maybe they are thinking what I'm thinking...

We're already dead...

* * *

 _ **Hey! Last chapter of the reapings, finally right? I'm so sorry for the story to be going so slow, but hey, from now on, is going to be as fast as possible. So what do you think about the Lundrys?**_

 _ **I will put a poll with all of the tributes, and it will be open until next Sunday, the 5 top tributes will get a chapter either for the train or the goodbyes. So go ahead and vote for your 3 top tributes!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **-J**_


	15. Goodbye and Review

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Thanks for the ones who vote, it was a good poll after all, and I got the four winners, along with the fifth one that was chosen with a randomizer. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, if you want to know your tribute's point of view either in the train or in the goodbyes, you can pm me and I will be more than glad to tell you. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **-Fabian Rouvin, 16-**_

Everything went quickly after I yelled that we volunteer. Melyssa presented us to our District, in which every single man and woman started to applaud as soon as Nicholas raised our hands. My sister looked so happy, and that's what matters, isn't it? At the end, she is the only family I really care after that, they brought us inside the Justice Building and put us together in a room, to wait for our family members to come and say their goodbyes to us.

The firsts to enter are our trainers. They have a face full of proud as they approach to each one of us and hug us. I hug my trainer tight as she kisses my cheek and tells me that she is proud of who I have become, and that she knows I'm going to bring glory and victory to District 2 once again. Faustina's trainer tells her the exact same before leaving the room. I sit on one of the couches as I wait for the next person to enter, while Faustina just watches me with a small smile.

 _-What?-_ I ask her, feeling a little uncomfortable of how she is looking at me. She just nods with her head when a peacekeeper opens the door, to let my mother and my father inside the room. Suddenly the ambient get a little tense, as they just stand there, looking at us. Faustina is the first one to approach mother and give her a hug, that only makes things worst, as our mother just gets more tense and looks at Magnus for instructions of how to act.

 _-At the end apparently, you two are not going to be a waste of genes-_ His only voice makes me sick. I just stare at him with real hate in my eyes as my sister just puts down her head and listens to what he is saying. - _I should be the one that it's in here. But now the useless of my daughter and the imbecile of my son are the ones that are going to get all the glory and all the honor. I just hope that when you die in the Arena, neither of you cry as a baby waiting for your mother-_

He spits out this last words and I loose it. I stand up furious as I approach to him, with my fist ready to hit his giant head, when Faustina puts herself in front of me, stopping me in the act. - _Don't even think about this Fabian. It's our father and we have to respect him.-_ In her eyes I notice that she is begging me not to ruin this for her, and that makes me more mad if I can.

 _-Are you kidding me!? Are you really defending the man that throws us to the slaughter house and that now is saying that we will be only dead meat in a couple of weeks, instead of defending me, your brother and the only one that has sacrifice his entire life for you!? Only for the acceptance of this son of a bi-_ I feel the slap across my face, and then it starts to burn, as I look my sister, that is surprise of what she has just done. I look at the floor and caress my chick a little, looking at her once again.

 _-Fabian, I'm...so sorry, I didn't...you made me..FABIAN!-_ I push her away as I walk towards he door and open it. The peacekeeper that is in there seems a little surprise but don't stop me as I walks towards the train, where Nicholas is drinking a bottle of water. - _Ready to go kiddo?-_ He asks me when I pass him, but I ignore him and go directly to a room in the train, smashing the door in my way in.

She wants to protect him, fine...I'm on my own now...

* * *

 ** _-Jake Tech, 17-_**

 **-** _What have you done Frank!? This was not the plan!-_ Milos screams as we walk towards the train after saying goodbye to our parents. Our sister is looking at us with doubtful eyes as we enter the train. Bran and Casey are in there, waiting for us to eat lunch with them. We look over to them and sit on the table, while Sara sits on the opposite side of the table.

 _-Ok then, Jake and Sara, the volunteers of District 5-_ Bran laughs at this, like if it was some kind of joke. We notice how Red, still on the cage, is irritated with the sound of his voice. Jake sings him a lullaby as we see the Victors. The male one seems really strong and, according to what we know, he is one of Capitols' favorites and he manages to get all what he wants. He managed to get a crossbow in his Games.

The female one is the one that intrigues us the most. She is seeing at us straight to our eyes, like she knows that there is more than one mind in this body. We just stare at her all the time, while Bran is talking, or more like flirting, with our sister. _-Let me out, I will speak for us-_ Jake's shy voice flood the room as Milos just stare at him. Frank was the one in charge of the light now and won't let us touch him without raising suspicions.

- _I'm sorry kid, but this time, I'm the one that will speak for us-_ Frank says as we sound our neck and give the mentor a big smile, showing her our perfect teeth - _So you're the famous Casey Fangull. I have heard a lot of you miss-_ The female takes a knife from the table and shoots it at us straight to our head. We manage to dodge it as Red screams in fury inside our head.

- _LET...ME...KILL...BITCH...NOW!-_ Red starts to punch his cage wanting to get out of it as Frank is looking with the same smile at Casey. This one just stands up and walks to her room, while Bran and Sara looks at us with a surprise face. We just stare at them and take a muffin, to get a bite from it.

 _-Delicious, I will thank the Capitol for this special food they have prepare to us-_ We say as we stand up taking another muffin and walking to the tv room. The reapings are about to start and, even Jake, wants to know with whom are we dealing with. From where we are, we manage to her part of the conversation of our mentor with my sister.

 _-Is he always that...creepy?-_ Bran's tone of voice seems kind of scare. - _Good, is better that he is afraid of who we are. That way he won't mess with us-_ Frank says as we watch Joos Castle, the official TV representative of the Hunger Games, welcome us to watch the reapings of this year.

 _-Well...ever since little he has been a little odd...My father does not like him very much, he says that he was a mistake...He is my brother after all, and I care about him...but sometimes he scares me to shit...-_ We are in complete silence now, as Sara speaks. She is afraid with us, even though she loves us...Maybe after all we don't have to kill - _Stop! don't think that! Jake, you know that she is a threat and that she will give us to the wolves if she has to. She is danger, and she does not loves us, and she never will!-_ Frank makes us throw the muffin to the TV...but he is right. Everyone is a threat, and we can only be safe inside us...

* * *

 **- _Wren Willows, 17-_**

After several minutes talking with our useless mentor, me and Wolf get inside the TV room and turn it on. We both agree that Leofric is just a drug addict that most probable will use the sponsorship that we manage to get for his sleeping pills. However, the other one, her name is Devin as I recall. She is a tall woman with bright red hair and almost always seems serious. As soon as we enter the train, she stick with Wolf. This angers me, and angers me a lot. Wolf is mine, and this person needs to be aware of that.

And the worst part is that Wolf isn't even uncomfortable that this piece of scum treats him like that. I feel betray and jelous that he let her do that, so once we turn on the TV, i keep quiet as he sits at my side. I try to focus on the other tributes, to see each and every one of the reapings and the ones that are going to be victims of my lighter.

First, we have District One. The younger one is too childish, even if she is only 14 years. The way she crashes down in the middle of the presentation is just pathetic. I give her five minutes, if not less. The boy seems strong, but yet again, he is too weak to win the Hunger Games. Look at how he is hugging his sister, I want to laugh in front of him and tell him "Hey little guy, she is a dead person already". I smile a little for the image that comes to my brain.

Next is District Two. Back on our house, we didn't have any television or something similar, however since the both of us love some carnage and blood, we manage to view last years Game, in which the boy from this District won. This year, bot of the siblings look strong and intelligent. The guy is the one that intrigues me, why volunteer, if they know that they are going to die?

District Three is one of the most pathetic ones. A kid that keeps crying all the way since he got chosen until they enter the Justice Building with their respective mentors, and what it seems a religious girl that keeps praying all the way in. Doesn't she knows that her God will not be able to save her? I blow hard at this.

Then there is District Four. Something intrigues me about the guy. He volunteers for his own brother, for his blood. That is, even if I hate people, something that I respect. Wolf does not seems to think the same, as I watch him laugh a little. Whenever he laughs, I know that he is thinking on ways to make people suffer. I smile a little, that's the brother that I know.

District Five is one of the districts that surprises me. Volunteers. The girls, she seems normal, just another pretty girl that most probable will die in two or three days in the Hunger Games. But the male...that's what amuse me. First, he seems really scare. He looks to the floor at every point and when his name is not chosen, he sight in relief, but when his sister volunteer for both of them, he went down on his knees and started crying.

Suddenly, he stops and raises, but this time with a...different...air. He seems more confident and he walks towards the stage with pride. I get closer to the TV and I notice that his body has change. He seems a little more tall and more muscular...how is that possible? I turn to Wolf and he is too serious, watching the guy with open eyes. I know that look...

Wolf wants to kill him with his own hands...

* * *

 **- _Wolf Willows, 17-_**

The presenter seems quite nervous when she talks about the guy name Jake Tech. I stare at the screen and smile as they continue over the other Districts. Wren sits down at my side and touches my back. It's something she always do to calm me down, to let me know that she is with me. I nod as we continue with the reapings.

District Six tributes are normal. A little girl that screams when she got reaped with her brother. And a tall guy that takes that little girl by her waist and drags her to the stage. They both seemed serious as they enter the Justice building, while everyone in the District seems in shock that they were reaped.

District Seven tributes are also normal. The little girl, as the previous, is also screaming and crying for her daddy to come and rescue her. The male takes her in the stage and promises the District that he will be the Victor of the Hunger Games. I notice from the corner of my eye that our escort, Richardy Serrio, has enter the room along with our mentors. He is holding a piece of ice against his nose.

When I focus once again to the screen, District Eight is in it. This tributes are the complete opposite about the last four. First is the guy, Bronson Daniels. He is only sixteen however the presenter tells us that he is a boxing champion. Then is his sister, Rashima. She is serious, looking straight ahead. She looks almost boring and when they turn to the Justice Building, I notice how she yawns.

After that, District Nine is up. There we are, me and Wren, looking glorious in front of everyone in the District. I haven't though on how I will kill her. She is my sister after all, my twin actually, and we have ever been together. But when the time comes, is either her life, or my life. And in Wolf's mind, my life matters the most.

District Ten present us another protective brother and another crying baby. What is it about every brother that wants to protect their family? He hugs her while she cries. No wonder why District Ten has the least of winners, without counting District Twelve and Eleven.

Speaking of which, another two protective tributes. I see at Wren and rise my eyebrow as the tall black man holds tight at his little sister. She seems in pain when he touches her wrists, and she always has her eyes looking at the floor. To be honest, I don't see her fighting for her life, and when she is dead, he most probable will stop also.

But District Twelve is the one that really amuses me. A little girl of only Twelve years, with glasses and to fragile. And a boy that it's in a wheelchair! What will he do, crush us all with the wheels? I look at Devin and I see how she is smiling at me. I keep looking and then turn my eyes back to the TV. Wren takes my hand and I press it a little. I am sorry sister, but if in the final it's you and me, I will be the one that crush you...

* * *

- _ **Rashima Daniels, 17-**_

After a small talk with the mentors, an alcoholic and a legless man, I went to bed to get the nap that I so deserved. I dream about myself, winning the Games, killing Bronson at the end with a machete between his head, going back to my house and get Rashida out of that place. If I win, I will never have to do any more bountries for living. Although, to be honest, I will do them just for fun.

I wake up in the morning and get to take some breakfast. In the room there was only the man, Arthur Thau, that looks at me all the time with his coffee on his cup. His greasy brown hair combine perfectly with his suck face. The thirty-five man smiles at me once I sit up on the table. I take a toast and bite it in front of him, waiting for him to speak, but this does not happen. I get desperate as he just keeps drinking from his coffee and smiles once again to me.

 _-What?-_ I say at the end, looking at him with a frown in my forehead. He just smiles once again and takes a toast of his own - _I know what you are miss Daniels. The mayor has told me the...favors you do for some money in the District-_ He looks at me once again as I keep looking, this time serious and without any words leaving my mouth - _I'm quit impress I should say. Maybe this year, we have a true warrior on our side-_ He smiles once again, biting his toast.

 _-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a factory worker-_ I spit with venom as he just looks amuse to me. He then takes a picture out of his coat and delivers it to me. In the picture, I am killing the same man that rape the mayor's daughter.

 _-Don't get me wrong, I admire you. You are a true hero without cape in our District-_ Arthur takes back the picture and put it down his coat. He then gets up and with his prosthetic leg, he comes closer to me _-Listen kid, your brother is a fucking bully that won't last a day in the Games if you get kill for the IQ, however, he is strong and knows how to fight. You, on the other hand, are not only strong, you are agile and smart. You have a real chance to win this. My advise? Get with the careers, and on the first night...kill them all-_ His breath smells like bad coffee and I get back a little, however, I have to admit, he is right. I sight and look at him, nodding.

 _-Good, now, your secret is safe with me. Just do me a favor, when you're in there...-_ He looks ate me in to my eyes and smile - _Kill your brother for me-_ And with that, he leave the room, as we get to the Capitol, and to our destiny.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Jolteon here! Well, the poll didn't went quite as good as I was expecting, to be honest, however, thanks for the three or four persons that vote. So the winners were Wolf, Wren, Jake and Fabian. Rashima went into a contest with other 5, and she won!**_

 _ **Question: Which POV did you enjoy the most? Which one did you enjoy the less?**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it. Next chapter, the parade**_

 _ **-J**_


	16. The Chariot

**_Hey! Jolteon here! First I want to thanks Golden and Imagination for your reviews on the story, you guys make me want to continue writting this and I'm really thankful with the both of you for it. Thanks again!_**

 ** _Now, Chariot day people! The next three or four chapters will be more big than the past ones, since I want to put at least one more POV of all of the tributes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **-Carol Walcott, 15-**_

I put my hands in front of my face as the cameras' flashes intend to blind me just after we get down the train. Barret push me behind him and our escort guides us in the hallway. Our mentors stay with the cameras to give a few interviews about their wedding, something that I reproach to them. In all the trip the only thing they kept talking about is about the wedding cake and that how they are so happy. They don't care about us at all.

Axa looks at us as we approach an elevator and introduce us to our stylish teams. Mine is a little boy with green hair that looks like a leprechaun and a two tall girls with the same tone of green as him. After a few minutes, they separate me from Barret, not before he yells at them what are they doing. Axa stays with him and his team to calm him down while I'm being drag to the elevator.

A couple of minutes later, and half naked, laying down in a litter, while the two girls shave my poor body hair and the boy washes my hair with some lotions that smell funny. I close my eyes and try to relax, by remembering the time when my mom used to wash my hair when little. I smile thinking on all the jokes that we share on those moments and a single tear drops down my face.

I feel a finger taking the tear and softly caressing my cheek. I open my eyes to see a tall man with a sweet smile in his face. He is totally bold and has a piercing in his eyebrow. He is looking at me with sweet eyes and invite me to sit up, so I do that. I'm supposing he is our stylist, and I'm not wrong when I see how the preparation team gets out the room.

 _-Hi...I'm Bount, and I'm your stylist my little girl. You are Carol right?-_ I nod as he looks at my body, smiling while doing it. - _Ok, the custom will be perfect for you-_ He looks back at me once again and sits at my side, putting his arm above my shoulders and giving me his sweet smile once again - _Now, I won't ask you to tell me why were you tearing just a moment ago. All I will tell you is that, as long as you are here, you have me-_ He hugs me and I tense myself, and soon after he gets out of the room, leaving me there, alone all over again...

* * *

 ** _-Amani Wellows, 14-_**

 _-My dear...what you have done to yourself?-_ Both my stylist, as the preparation team, are looking at me with horror eyes as I'm totally naked in front of them. After what it has seemed a couple of hours, they have manage to remove me my clothes and, of course, now they can see all of the marks that are all over my body. I just cry quietly as the tiger woman (that's how I decide to call my stylist), touch with her finger nails all over my marks.

 _-You have a beautiful olive skin...and you decided to mark it...does your family knows about this?-_ She looks at me with her big cat eyes. She didn't ask me in a mean way, she only wants to know if they know about my suicidal tendencies, but when I say no, she can avoid turning her face mad and hitting a mirror on to the ground _-Dang it...now I have to fix you...-_ This actually gets me mad, as I glare at her _-I mean your skin darling...You three, get out of here, and not a single word to Pers, understood?-_ The preparation team nod and get out of the room as she approaches a chair and sits in front of me.

- _Ok...my name is Mewo, I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself before those jokers came to me to tell me about your...issue-_ I look down to the ground once again and close my eyes, crying softly. She is going to tell Brock and he will be so dissapointed. _-I don't know you child, I don't know your backstory, I don't know your family. The only thing I know is your name, Amani.-_ She takes my hand with her left one and softly caress my back with the other one. - _I'm not here to tell you that everything is going to be fine, because, baby, it won't...believe me, I've been through that-_

At that point, I open my eyes and see her curiously, then, I turn my head to her wrist and see, behind the tattoo of a black tiger mark, another mark, or actually a scar that comes from her wrist to almost the middle of her arm. It's almost invisible, unless you concentrate your sight in it. I open my eyes and put my head up, to see a tearing Mewo seeing me with a small smile on her face.

 _-Again, life doesn't get better, and Amani, your life is ten times more difficult than mine. But you have to stay strong. You have to stay strong, because you will be competing for your life with your own brother. And that will be thought-_ I nod once again and look to my own marks. Mewo looks at them and smile, taking the black paint on the table and turning to me with a smile. _-I will be honest, your outfit was supposed to be an apple, but my dear, with your looks, I will make you the most beautiful girl in the chariot. The Capitol will love you. And I believe that even some mentors will be amaze of your look.-_ I smile and nod, waiting to see what I will be...

* * *

 ** _-James Gadge, 12-_**

 _-James, seriously, stay still for the love of God!-_ Lani yells at me as I get on top of the carriage, seeing the other tributes that are around us, with their mentors. Ever since we got inside the train, my sister became the same little cockroach with me as she was in the District. She lock herself on her room to pray all the way to the Capitol and after that the only thing she has done is give me instructions of how to be, and I quote, "an example for future generations". We're about to die and she is still thinking that we have to behave?

The only good part of all of this is that Dominik give me his company all the way in the train. He is suppose to be our mentor, and he is actually pretty good. He won his games with fifteen years and the only thing he did was to use his brain. That actually could help...of course, he is the only Victor from District 3 in the past 25 years.

 _-How are my two mad scientists doing?-_ His voice put a smile in my face and I see how he approaches to us along with a couple. I look at my sister that seems rather uncomfortable with her look of a sexy scientist, with a skirt, some white snickers and a white coat over her topless body. The only thing that keeps her from being naked is two buttons that are just below her breast. I, on the other hand, have the exact same outfit, but with the coat open and glasses on top of my hair. I think is quite awesome, although I don't exactly know what this has to be a representation from our District.

 _-Quite uncomfortable actually, I mean, doesn't this people have fear of God to present a seventeen girl in this outfit?-_ The woman that came with Dominik laugh at this and Lani glares at him _-What's so funny?-_

 _-I'm sorry kid, it's just that this look is better than the one that I had to use for my games. I was a knife, like...literally-_ She laughs again before Dominik present the both of them to us. - _Guys, this is Quinn Rodgers, and her fiance Douglas Lino-_ The other man, really serious, gives us a nod. He keeps staring at me the whole time, like he has pain on a part of his body. - _They are the District 10 mentors this year, and this other two...-_ He move to his left and a tall boy, dressed with leather brown pants, with two horns on the side of his face, with his brown chest cover of what it seems like hair, appear behind Dominik- _...are Barret and Carol. They are the tributes from District 10...-_

 _-Amm...Dom...I think you are missing the girl...-_ I tell to my mentor as I'm only seeing the guy. This one snores like an actual bull and move to the left a little, to let a little girl dress as what it appears to be a sexy butcher behind him. I notice Barret, I think that's his name, is quite mad about her outfit. And not only him, as Douglas appears mad as well.

After one minute or so of some chat between the adults, and of Barret putting his sister behind him after I intend to speak with her, the District 10 said goodbye to us and return to their carriage. I turn to Dominik and ask him what was all of that. _-That, mon amie, it's call giving you guys, two new allies for this Games.-_ And with that, my mentor excuse himself to get a drink. I get my sight back to the girl, that is looking at us. I smile ate her and she blush a little...maybe be in the Games is not to bad...

* * *

 **- _Cassie Carr, 15-_**

 _-And...done-_ My stylist says with a big smile as she retouches me with some more powder on my face, while the preparation team looks at me with tearing eyes. - _That's it, my little mermaid-_ She giggles a little and let me with my coral top and my long skirt that resembles a mermaid tail. I look at my brother who is speaking with Filip. He had the outfit of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. Filip was just...beautiful as always...I wish he looks at me the same way I look at him.

After a couple of minutes, both Filip and Ken get to me and smile with their perfect teeth. I sight a little like an in love girl and when they ask me to go with them to meet the other professionals, I nod happily. I get of the car and walk at Ken's side, watching all of the tributes.

We first meet the District 1 tributes. Both of them are dress in white, like "Angels" as their mentor tells us. To be completely honest, their outfits are kind of...lame. Only with two wings and with white paint. The guy, Sam, was actually to sweet with us, while his sister, Alexandria I think, is almost crying when we get on our way.

After that we get to the soldiers. District 2. They were the first ones to volunteer and I actually admire that. They were both with the same outfit. Cargo pants, boots and a white shirt, representing what we on History get to know as American Soldiers. They are polite, but also fearless and well train. I notice that the female keep staring at me when I look at her brother. He is kind of cute.

We continue our way, not putting attention to District 3 actually. We don't want a little boy as an ally, that's for sure. District 5 is quite...interesting. Both of the tributes are looking at us with serious faces. They both are wearing leather suits with electric thunders in their arms and legs. The female introduce to ourselves as Sara Tech, and her brother, Jake Tech. He keeps staring at me and smiles, but something in his smile...terrifies me.

After them, we walk towards District 9. After seeing the reapings, both of them seemed quite good and we want to recruit all the possible tributes for us to win the game easily. As we are walking, I notice that District 6 and District 7 are talking between themselves. Both of District 6 tributes are wearing some sort of railroad outfit, that makes them look sexy, specially the boy. This one smiles at me and I blush a little. District 7 instead are wearing what it seems the typical tree and lumberjack outfit, but to the inverse. The sister is the one wearing the ax.

As we are about to get to our destiny, we are intercepted by the District 8 male. Bronson Daniels I remember his name to be. _-So are you here to recruit me to your little alliance? I mean, of course you are, you want the champion with you obviously!-_ We look at him with a strange look, as he kiss his own muscles. He is wearing what it seems to be some sort of boxing shorts and boots, with bandages in his hands. I look at Filip and turn again to the boy, smiling at him _-Tell you what you little kid, if your score is above anyone of ours, you are in...as long as you bring her too-_ I point to his sister, the one that is looking to everyone with a deadly stare.

Bronson looks at me with rage and when I walk at his side, he spanks my ass really hard, almost making me to fell off. He was saying something that he will take care of me in the Games when Filip punches him in his nose. Bronson avoid the attack and looks at my mentor speechless, as we continue walking towards the hall. Nobody notice what Filip was about to do with Bronson and I smile for that, since that will avoid him problems.

When we get to District 9, their outfits are actually the coolest that I manage to see. Both of them are scarecrows. Like, literally, scarecrows, with black suits over them and their faces looking skeletal with the make-up. I gasp as both of them look over to us. Ken ask them if they want to join the careers, but they remain silent, and when they speak, they both do it at the same time. _-No, we only need each other, and you are only a victim of us, why would we want to share the time with victims like yourselves?-_ Soon after that, we were walking towards our own carriage.

The look on those twin...will hunt me forever...

* * *

 _ **-Catrina Lundry, 12-**_

I feel pretty nervous when the first carriage starts moving on. We are the last, been from District 12 has that advantage, or disadvantage, according to our stylist. I notice that everyone feels a little nervous, specially Katniss and Firoz. Both of them are looking at us with some sort of sorrow, like we are cows going straight to the slaughter house...but aren't we? Henry has tried to cheer me up since we left District 12, but he is to optimistic. We are already dead.

I'm totally lost in my mind that I don't notice that District 11, has already began to ride to the entrance. I look curiously at their customs. First there is Brock. He only has a jeans and brown boots, but in his chest, he has something that resembles leaves of all the colors. I don't know exactly what he is suppose to be, until Katniss tells Firoz that Eleven always goes with the tree theme.

Then it is Amani. She has a white and black dress, with something tied to her arms, that it's long and look like wings. In the top of her head, she has a large black hat and her make up makes her look amazing. I realize that she is a Mockingjay. My mentor sees her to and smiles a little. I will never understand why Katniss has so much affect for District 11 tributes.

After a couple of minutes, I turn my face to Henry to look our own costumes. He is dress with black jeans, black boots and a large black coat, that was painted with blue and white flames. His hair was painted with orange and red tones that, along with his blonde hair, resemble fire. Mine was going to be the same, but when Katniss knew about this, she made my stylist to at least put me a top behind the coat. I actually appreciate that.

We start moving towards the exit, when we hear the crowd cheer the name of the Willows. Their costumes are the scariest, that's for sure, but when they see us, I hear some citizens cheering our name also. Henry takes my hand and lift it up with a smile on his face. This is his game, he wants to like him, for them to save him. I look at my brother, who looks back to me once again and smile, nodding.

I look to the front and with a smile, I lift my chin up. This is our game now...

* * *

 _ **-Natasha Ross, President of Panem-**_

All the carriages gather around the Victor's plaza, whit the twenty four tributes looking straight at me. The crowd cheer up as everyone was chanting their favorite tribute. However, something is different. Different from past years, no tributes, not even the so call careers, are smiling. They are all serious, looking at me expecting to what I have to say. I remember Nicholas' smile the first time I saw him. He was such a child and he was so beautiful...my Adonis...

 _-Miss President, you are live now-_ My assistant tells me in my ear in the communicator and I smile, standing and putting my hands above my head to calm down the crowd _-People of Panem! I salute you! And I welcome you all to the inauguration for the 100th annual Hunger Games!-_ The crowd went nuts as I speak, yelling and cheering for not only the tributes, but me also.

 _-Tributes! I welcome you all to our city! The next couple of days, you will be tested in several tasks for us to get to know you well. And in five days exactly, you will be entering the Arena, an Arena so magnificent that our head Gamemaker, Fuze Teah, has prepare for you all! This year is full of surprises, everyone is here to support you and, to the Victor, a life of glory awaits! and, as my predecessors, may the odds be ever in your favor!-_

With that, the carriages turn and all the tributes go back to the Training Center, while the multitude cheer them one more time. This year, is going to be the best Games that the humanity has ever had...

* * *

- _ **Finn Zubin, 16-**_

I get down the carriage along with Cane to encounter Garvan and Brigit waiting for us, with a smile in their faces. After the first impressions, they are actually kind of nice. They teach us how to survive in the train and tell us everything we need to know about the possible Arenas. Garvan was tactical, while Brigit was more bright than him, but the both of them were a vicious pair. No wonder why they were a couple.

As we are about to speak to them, the District 7 mentors, along with the tributes, approach to us. The mentors start speaking with ours as me and Cane just watch Orion and Folia. They seem to be good kids, like they don't deserve to be in here. But again, who deserves it?

 _-So...Folia and Orion, right?-_ Cane asks as the other tributes watch at us. The boy nods and extend his hand, stretching Cane's _-I'm Cane Zubin, she is Finn-_ I lift up my hand and say hi to the boy. The girl is kind of shy and remains behind him all the time. I look over to Cane once again, like wondering what is he planning _-District 7 huh? How is in there?-_

 _-Well...full of trees you know...-_ Orion puts one of his hands in the back of his head and smile a little _-To be honest, it is kind of boring sometimes, although I do miss the fresh air. Here is kind of smoky, don't you think?-_ He smiles a little, looking at me. I frown my forehead and turn to our mentor _-Garvan, is there anything else we should do tonight?-_ Garvan deny with his head and I nod, turning to Cane in the process _-I want to sleep, are you coming?-_ Cane nod with his head and say goodbye to the District 7 tributes.

In our way to the elevator, escorted by Garvan and Brigit, Cane keeps staring at me. I just raise my eyebrow inquiring what is he thinking. He just keeps staring at me and before we enter the elevator, he turns and says to me something that I have never think about. _-Finn...for one time, we don't have to be just us...ever since Gideon we haven't had anyone else in our lives...now it's a need. We need allies...and I will get us allies...you like it or not-_ And with that, he enters the elevator, leaving me for a moment frozen in there.

Like it or not...Cane is right...the two of us can not do it alone...we need allies. And we will get them...

* * *

 _ **Hey! Jolteon here! Long chapter, but all the chariot I think it was worth it. Let me know which one was your favorite POV, and as always, leave a review if you can!**_

 ** _Here are the costumes:_**

 **District 1: Angels  
District 2: Soldiers  
District 3: Mad Scientists  
District 4: Poseidon and Mermaid  
District 5: Electrical Current  
District 6: Railman/Railwoman  
District 7: Tree/Lumberjack  
District 8: Boxers  
District 9: Scarecrows  
District 10: Bull/Sexy Butcher  
District 11: Apple Tree/Mockingjay  
District 12: Fire theme**

 _ **Let me know if you like, dislike, love or hate this chapter!**_

 _ **Until next week!**_

 _ **-J**_


	17. Training: Day 1

**_Hey! Jolteon here! I want to thank Golden and Imagination. You two are for the ones I'm keeping this story open, with all your reviews and comments, you guys actually have helped me become a better writer (Or at least I think I am, if not, let me know hehe). Also, thanks to all the people that is reading the SYOT. Even though you don't review, I know you're in there, and I hope you guys are enjoying this one._**

 ** _Well, hope you enjoy Day 1!_**

* * *

 ** _Henry Lundry, 13_**

I wake up in the morning while the sky was still dark. I turn to the digital watch that is on the table and read _4:56 am_ in it. It's still too early, and the training won't begin until 8:30 am. I put my head back on the pillow, with the intention to sleep a little more, but after several minutes moving from one way to another in the bed, I decide that there is no point for it, so I sit on the bed and see the city threw the window.

I touch my leg and feel something weird inside the knee. The medical staff here on the Capitol did me something yesterday before the parade, and, like an act of magic, I could walk with my two legs once again. If they just help us a little, not only me, but all the Districts. They can end poverty, hunger...we could be a great nation. But they keep all for them, and it's not fair. My mother could be alive if they had help her...

I'm crying softly when I hear the door cracking. I turn and see Firoz entering the room, with a soft smile on his face. I turn again and keep looking at the window, without tears this time. He sits at my side and don't say a thing while we watch the sun rising. After several minutes, I turn again and stare at him.

 _-I was furious also...I thought that they were selfish...I still do...but I knew that I could have done something...-_ He turns to me with a serious face, more serious than the one that he had all the way in the train _-Use it, embrace that anger, because kid, if you want to survive out there, you will have to use everything you've got. I'm not talking only in the Games, I'm talking in the real life. You have to survive day by day and you have to use all your strength to do it-_ I look at his coal black eyes and nod after several seconds. He nods me back and gets up from the bed, to leave me once again, but before he opens the door, I crack.

 _-You two don't believe in us...in me or Catrina...we are already dead and you two know it...-_ I keep looking down as my tears drop on my cheeks _-If you have to save one of us...please...-_ I turn to him and look at his eyes, he is just there, standing, waiting for me to end- _...let us both die...-_ And with that, I stand up and get in to the bathroom, leaving my mentor frozen in there, analyzing what I have just ask him to do...

* * *

 ** _Folia Dormisti, 12_**

It's almost 8:30 in the morning when I'm holding Orion's hand on the elevator. It is the first day of training and I'm totally scared. To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. Orion was told by our mentors to do some exercises with the machines to gain muscle power, but me? I'm little, skinny, and I have never in my life have done anything similar to exercise.

Coryn, our mentor, have said to me that I should focus on survival, like doing a fire or build a shelter. That, along with Orion's strength, will keep us alive as a team. However, I also was told by Conall, my other mentor, that I should take the risk and practice with the knife a little. And he is right. Even though my two mentors hate each other, they have good ideas and I have to learn from them everything that I can.

When we get to the training center, a large gym with several stations of everything you can imagine, I notice that we are the last ones to get in. Every tribute is in there, expecting to what we are suppose to do. Everyone seem nervous, or excited, or even boring. Orion seems more serious than usual, however he still shake hands with the District 6 boy. The girl, Finn I remember her name is, just look at us and nod a little, when a tall black woman enter the room, asking us to gather in front of her.

 _-My name is Atlas Moon, commander of the Capitol army and head of trainers in the training center. I will be your host this next couple of days, along with my crew, to prepare you all for what it will be the most difficult battle of your life. You won't only be battling to survive against other 23 persons, but also will have to battle your own blood. And by far, that's the toughest thing you will ever have to do-_ She makes a pause as she stares side by side each of us, like examining our reactions.

 _-In here, we have the ultimate technology to help you develop the skills you will need to have to survive the arena. My advise, tributes, is for you not to only focus on weapons and combat, because where you are going to be is going to be ruthless, not only because the other persons in there will try to kill you, but also because the nature is cruel.-_ And with this, she asks us to put in a line starting with District 1 and finishing with District 12. She dives us in 6 groups of 4 persons each, everyone is on a different group than his or her sibling. There where 3 groups of males and three of females. Districts 1, 4, 7 and 10 are together, so I'm with the three girls of this Districts.

 _-You will have six mandatory exercises, and after lunch, you will have four hours to practice whatever you want. Tomorrow, each of you can practice whatever you want. On the third day, you will demostrate your abilities one by one to the Gamemakers, that will put you a score from 1 to 12, depending on your demostration to them. With this been said, have a great day and train hard tributes-_ She turns and leave us in the room with the trainers. I see at the three girls next to me, two of them seemed scared, however the one from four seems ready for everything...

This will be an interesting day...

* * *

 _ **Sam Enfield, 18**_

Our group is group A, and I'm with Ken, from District 4, Orion, from District 7 and Barret, from District 10. I'm the oldest of the four of us, however, I'm also the skinnier. Orion and Barret are quite muscular for been from outer districts, while Ken, although he hasn't train in District 4, has a fisherman's body. I have to look well in front of him, if I want me and Alexa to enter the careers and at least have a chance to survive.

Ever since we've got here, Alexa hasn't stop crying. In the parade I know we have lost a lot of points with the sponsors because they didn't saw the typical girls from District 1, they see a frighten girl that knows that has a 1/22 chances to survive this games. Yes, 1/22, because if at the end is either her or me, I know what I would do.

The first station was the running station. We do some stretching while the other groups went to other points in the center. The groups were divided in males and females, however there was a pattern. Districts 1, 4, 7 and 10 were together. I saw the boys from 2, 5, 8 and 11 together as well, and Fabian, the boy from 2, seems pretty serious while the boy from 8 tells them that he is going to kill them all. Boy from 5 and from 11 are just doing there stretching, however, something intrigues me from the boy of District 5, as he watches time to time to everyone in the room with a...malevolent smile.

I turn my face to the other side of the room where I see the girls from District 3, 6, 9 and 12 all together in a circle, looking at a fire that their instructor had just made. They all seem merge in the fire, specially the girl from District 9 that, after screaming when she was put on a different group than her brother, she seems so calm watching the fire, almost like embracing it as her own child...I got a chill just to imagine what is passing threw her mind right now.

 _-Hey, District 1, don't distract yourself-_ The trainer's voice bring me back to reality as I see how my group is already standing and expecting me to start. We're suppose to run towards the mark, touch it, then run back again and so and so until we get tired. Once we get, the trainer will tell us what we do wrong and how to improve it. I'm the first, so I start running one way to another in the racing track, while the three boys stare at me.

I notice that I have a bad shape after several minutes running one way to another. I'm out of air almost immediately and the disappointment look on Ken's eyes let me know that I'm doing it wrong, so I try harder to run as fast as I can, but almost at the end of the thirteen lap, I trip with my own shoe, ending my career. The trainer helps me get up along with Ken and they sit me down in a chair while Orion starts his own laps.

 _-Ok kid, you're not the lamest that I have seen in the past couple of years, but for barely. You have t start breathing with your nose and exhaling with your mouth, if not, you're not going to last too much in the bloodbath when you run from the careers-_ I look at my trainer still a little agitated and with almost no air I tell him - _I...am a...career...-_

The trainer raise his eyebrow and laughs a little, looking at Ken, who is doing his 20th lap right now. - _Well kid, sorry to bring you down, but according to what he said...-_ The trainer looks at me still laughing a little _-...You're just another tribute that they will hunt-_ And with that all my hopes break down...

* * *

 ** _Ken Carr, 18_**

It was almost 1 o'clock when they allow us to stop for lunch. Our group was already in the final station when they announce that we have to go to the break room at the side of the training center. I join Cassie that was sweating a lot and she was talking to the District 2 tributes. We all take a table on the middle of the room and start eating while the other tributes sit with either their family members or alone.

I look at my right and their are Sam and Alexa, the District 1 tributes. They are sitting on another table alone and I deny with my head. I feel sorry for them. According to what Kleo and Filip had told us, they aren't train at all, just like me. However, the difference is that they had never work or do anything else than just be at their house. At least for my work I know I'm strong and have experience with hooks.

 _-Are you thinking in Khaella?-_ My sister's voice distract me from my though, as she punches me softly in my shoulder smiling a little. I smile back and turn my face to our allies. Fabian and Faustina are quiet, looking to their dishes and playing with the food instead of actually eating it. I look all over the room and notice three pair of eyes looking at us.

From our right, there is Sam, looking at us, like wanting to come and asks us if we can include them to the alliance. After Cassie's round on the parade and the pour demostration he had done in the training, I think he is afraid that we say no to him. Then there is the District 5 girl, that is eating by herself. She keeps smiling at me while she puts a sausage on her mouth and bites it softly. Is she seriously trying to seduce me with food?

The last one but not least is the boy from District 8. He has his arms cross and is staring at Cassie directly, with an arrogant smile in his face. After a couple of minutes, he stands up and comes to us, sitting at the other side of our table, to see the four of us directly. I put my body a little to the front to protect Cassie, just in case.

 _-Ok, as you told me you little cunt, I ask my sister if she wants to be with us in the alliance. And she declined the offer, so, can I join now? Besides, there are only four of you and, to be honest, I can take care of each of you one by one if I want to. I just want to give you guys a chance to survive a little longer before I kill you all-_ He offers me his hand to shake, so I look over to Fabian and Faustina, the both of them are really quite just looking at the intruder. That is until Faustina rise herself from her chair and stretches Bronson's hand - _Deal-_. Me and Cassie look at her as if she is crazy or something, and Fabian is about to say something, when another voice cut him off before he even started.

 _-If the steroids bag can get in the career pack, I want to be in to-_ I turn to see the female that has just speak to us and I encounter the District 5 girl, Sara I think her name is. She is smiling, but is not the same smile that she was presenting a couple of minutes ago. This one is more determinate. I look over to Cassie, Faustina and Fabian and, without giving any chance to neither of them to say something, I raise and take Sara's hand. _-You're in, as long as you keep that smile with you-_ She blushes a little and giggles.

Cassie is about to say to me something when the trainers come in the room and announce that it is time for us to go back. We all get up from our sits and head up to the training center. I'm at the back of the so call alliance with Cassie, that is staring at me _-I hope you know what you're doing, you're not train and if either the boxer or the princess is, you an I, are screw up-_ I look at her and smile _-Don't worry sis, I have a plan, just trust me-_

 _-Just like Peter trusted you?-_ I froze in the place. That was a low blow and Cassie knows it, but she keeps walking, leaving me there with my hearth hurt once again...

* * *

 ** _Sara Tech, 18_**

Well, I'm in the career pack. My daddy will be so please with me, that his little princess is someone to be fear of. I walk towards the session room along with Faustina and notice how everyone else is staring at us when we head to the shooting range. I take a silver bow and Faustina a black one. She seems a little uncomfortable with it but, when she shoots, it hit the target flawlessly. I smile once again and shoot my own arrow, the one that nails just for two inches to the right of Faustina's.

 _-For been an outsider, your not bad District 5-_ Faustina says to me while she prepares another arrow. I notice the District 12 kids trying with an instructor to understand the science of it. Who would imagine that the once glorious Katniss Everdeen haven't inaugurate a training school for the District 12 kids. I turn once again to Faustina and raise my shoulders.

 _-My daddy put me and the creep of my brother in to training since we were 6 years old. He lost a brother in the Games and, well, he didn't want to loose us-_ That's a lie, the only thing my daddy wants is for his little princess to be recognize. But sympathy wins allies, and allies means more chances to win this all and make my daddy proud.

 _-Oh, that's cute-_ Faustina shoots another arrow and it hits just above the target

 _-How about you two? Training since babies I suppose-_ I ask her while I'm staring at Fabian, that is in the survival area learning something about poison with the District 11 tributes. They are not talking at all, they are just putting attention to the trainer _-You volunteer, same as us, right?-_ She nods and keeps looking at the front, like thinking in something _-Well, I just hope that you die soon...-_ She turns to me and stares me with an eyebrow raise. I prepare my arrow and shoot it, and this one destroys her own arrow by the half _-...I will hate if I have to kill you darling_ -I smile once again and turn to leave the station, leaving Faustina in there, speechless.

I approach to the swimming pool and I remove all my clothes, only leaving the underwear. I notice how, mostly the guys, are staring at me and I smile. If they are distracted with my beauty, it will be much more easier to kill them. I throw myself to the water and start swimming from one way to another. Between each lap, I see what the other are doing.

District 1 is together and they are practicing with throwing knives. They both are so lame that the girl is almost crying when she throws her knife and it doesn't hit anything. The District 3 and the District 10 tributes are also in there, practicing. The District 3 girl is actually kind of good I have to admit.

On the other side of the gym, Bronson, along with the District 11 guy and my brother are lifting some weights. They all seem calm until Bronson says something that makes the boy from District 11 to throw himself against him. He is about to punch Bronson in the face when two peacekeepers separate them. I wonder what does he told him to react that way.

The District 11 girl, with the District 12 tributes are all in the survival area. In there I see also Fabian and Ken, that are trying to figure out how to start a fire. The two scary twins are just watching at them. After the lunch, they have just walk in the center without really doing nothing more than watch, like...hunting their preys.

District 6 and 7 are both in the camouflage area, learning from the trainers in there. The girl from District 6 seems rather uncomfortable with this pseudo-alliance. That's a good thing to remember, maybe we can try to put her against them at one point. The District 8 girl is not to far from them, however, she is sleeping a nap. It's strange, she seems very capable to be someone important in the Games, however, she isn't doing anything. How is she going to win if she just naps all day?

Faustina and Cassie are both talking, and time to time they are looking at me. I smile at them and waive my hand, before starting to swim once again. That's right, fear me, because when the Games come out, I will be the monster under your bed...

* * *

 ** _Hey! Jolteon here! well, I will leave the story here..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Neh, just kidding, I promise some of you guys that I will end it and I will. Hope you like this chapter, now, starting from today, I will do some questions from you guys to answer. This will have a porpoise later in the story. Here are the ones for this chapter!_**

 ** _1-) Which was your favorite POV?_**

 ** _2-) What do you think about the alliance?_**

 ** _3-) Which is your favorite animal?_**

 ** _Well, hope you like it, remember, review and have a great day!_**

 ** _-J_**


	18. Training: Day 2

_**Hey! Jolteon here! Thanks for keeping up with the story, Games are getting close! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Barret Walcott, D10_**

- _Again!-_ The trainer that is holding the punching bag screams as I raise once again my fists and punch this one several times with all my strength. I was exhausted so I throw down my arms to breath a little, while Carol brings to me a little cup with water. I thank her with a smile and she just nods, when the trainer that is with me coughs a little to attract my attention.

 _-Listen kid, this is just a work for me, and I don't care if you give up or not, or if you die or not. But at least try it harder, that way, when you die, I can sleep with my conscious clean-_ I stare at him, wanting to punch him in his face. I throw the water to the floor and, without him being prepared, I punch the bag so hard that he fell off his feet and hits his head against the wall. I turn and walk towards my sister and the District 3 tributes, that are in the survival area all looking at me, with surprise eyes.

 _-Argh! You're going to regret this kid! Freaking moron-_ I turn my head once again and look at the trainer. I'm tempt to go back and punch him once again, but I notice that the Gamemakers are watching at us at this moment, so I just keep walking towards my sister. I join the three of them in the survival area and the master, in this case a pretty lady, smiles at me and begins her class about poisonous berries.

At first I pay attention to the cute lady as she teach us about the berries, Carol and James are actually pretty exciting on this ones, however, I turn to see Lani and she is looking at her left. I move a little to see what she was looking and I notice the twins from District 9. Wren and Wolf, the Scarecrows, as the Capitol had started to call them after the chariot.

It is curious how they are always together. Yesterday, they went from one point to another, practicing survival skills and learning about poison. The girl was pretty excited with the fire station. When she saw it, it was like she was on a trance, like dancing with the fire. Today instead, they are on the weapons station. She is throwing knives and working with a bow and arrows. Him is...just standing there.

Wolf is looking at Lani directly to her eyes, with a serious face that could freeze anyone in the act. Time to time, Wren turns to where we're at and whispers something to Wolf's ear. I hear Lani mumbling something and by putting more attention, I notice is a praying. She has her eyes close and her head down and she is praying.

 _-Dear Jesus, please, help us get out of here. You give your life for us on the cross and forgave our sins since the moment your hands where nailed to the wood. Each person in this Games has a family, a story, and don't deserve a horrible death. By the power of your name, please let us be safe-_ She keeps praying as I watch at her. Now I understand why Wolf is staring at her.

I put my eyes once again to my instructor as she talks about some plants that can cure the poison, but my mind is not in there. I think in the last time I have ever talk to Jesus, or to God, or to anyone besides my family actually. I stopped believing in someone greater ever since my parents died. Jeb had tried to take me to church several times, but never succeeded, it's just...to painful to return to the place where I saw mom and dad for the last time.

I was merged in my thoughts when the alarm sound, let it us know that it was already time for lunch. I stand up from the floor and smile at Carol, who is pretty excited with the new knowledge she just acquire. She and James are talking about this and I notice something that I hadn't notice before.

My sister is finally smiling...

* * *

 ** _Lani Gadgett, D3_**

 _-James! just quit it already!-_ I say to my brother as he is playing with his food, just to impress the District 10 girl. Normally I would not mind for them to sit with us. I mean, they are both good kids, but we are in the Hunger Games, and if I want James or me to live, they have to die. It is pretty obvious that I'm quite uncomfortable with him making a friendship with the girl. Or, to be more precise, flirting with her.

Since the training from yesterday, they both have been inseparable. I would prefer just stay alone to try to think on how to survive this, but my mother begged me to take care of James. She told me that he is reckless and impulsive and that he can make mistakes without having a clue, and she is right. If I don't take care of him, who will? However, that does not means that I like him to flirt with some girl he had just met.

I close my eyes once again and put my hands together, to start praying to Jesus. - _Dear God, thank you so much for this food that I'm about to eat. Please bless the hands and the lives of those who made this possible. Please bless their families and..-_ Suddenly, I hear that someone punches a table right next to where we are and I jump from my sit, scare by the surprise.

 _-Can you just shut up!? Are you seriously asking your God to bless the guys that are sending us to the slaughter house!?-_ I look to the person that just said that and I encounter the District 11 guy. He is looking at me with rage in his eyes as everyone else in the room turn to us to see what is happening _-I don't have anything against you three, just please shut up while we are eating-_ And with this, he stands up from his table, taking his dish and his sister with him and goes to sit as far as he can from me.

As he is walking towards one table, he goes at the side of the careers table. And then everything happens so quickly. First I see the District 8 boy smiling as he says something clearly offensive, but that only the District 11 boy can hear. This one turns over and smashes his dish against the District 8 boy, and, before we can imagine, the District 4, District 2 and District 6 boys are trying to separate them before they kill each other.

I just stay on shock as the peacekeepers enter the room and smash with their guns the two boys on their heads, knocking them out and then pulling them out of the room. The District 11 girl is crying a lot, so the only thing that I can imagine to do is to approach to her and pull her to where we are, to try to calm her down a little. She is trembling a lot. James and Carol are helping me to calm her down, as Barret puts himself in front of where we are. It's not necessary, but is a kind gesture, that he wants to protect us after that.

After an hour, Amani was already calm down, thanks to James and Carol. The three of them are laughing for some dumb joke James has just told to them. I turn to Barret and he is seeing at me, smiling. I nod and smile before turning once back to the kids. James in inmature, is selfish, is a kid.

But at the end, he is my brother...

* * *

 _ **Alexandria Enfield, D1**_

 _-Come on Alexa, you can do this-_ I say to myself as I throw the knife once again to the target, hitting the wall behind it. I growl with anger as I take another knife and throw it, hitting the wall again. If I keep messing, I won't survive the Games. Come on Alexa, if some pretty girls can do it, you can do it too! I'm about to take another knife when I notice that there are none. I turn to my right and I encounter the District 8 girl with the knife that I was about to throw.

 _-You have to visualize your target, you want to kill him, so you have to be precise-_ She says to me as she looks carefully the knife she is holding in her hand. I look at her as if she is crazy and turn a little to see where is Sam. He is talking with the District 2 and District 4 tributes, maybe trying to convince them that we are a good option for the career pack. I turn once again to the girl and frown my forehead.

 _-And what do you know? The only thing you do all day is sleep-_ I tell her a little angry, taking another knife and preparing myself to throw it _-I'm with the careers, so if you don't go away I...I...I will kill you on the Arena_ \- I throw the knife and this time it hits the target, but far away from the center.

 _-See? If you throw wanting to kill someone, you will get better-_ The girl then leaves the knife in the table and approaches to my ear, to whisper something that only I can hear _-And kid, if you ever treat me again...-_ She takes the knife and throws it, hitting the center of the target. I'm in shock since she was looking at me all the time. - _...I will make you wish to be dead-_ She then straights up and walks towards the mats of the gym section.

Sam walks towards me with a concern look after this and touch my arm softly _-Are you ok? What did she tell you?-_ I just deny with my head and faking a smile, I tell him that everything is ok. I also ask him what did the other two guys told him.

 _-Well little sister, in this case we have a dilemma. They both told me that their mentors suggest to them not to be in an alliance with us because we seem weak.-_ I sight softly with my eyes frown and look at the career pack that is talking about some strategies. I turn back to Sam as he is going to speak once more. - _So, I make a deal. If we get more than 10 in the scores of the individual sessions, we're in. Now, we may be not train at all Alexa, but we are capable to do it. We need to impress them-_ I nod once again and look at the District 8 girl, who was snoring softly in her so called bed.

I take once again a knife and, turning to the career alliance, I feel the hate embracing me from the inside. I want to kill them, for saying that we are weak, for saying that we're not worth it. I want to kill them one by one. I feel this hate and I turn back to the target, throwing the knife with all my forces and hitting it almost in the center. As I see this, I smile to myself.

Be aware, Alexa is coming...

* * *

 _ **Cane Zubin, D6**_

- _What did they offer you?-_ Brigit asks me when I put a piece of my chicken in my mouth. I look at her with my eyebrows raise and raise my shoulders softly. _-That if I get more than an 8 on the gamemaker's sessions, I can join them-_ The smile on my mentor's face is as big as her mouth. The District 2 tributes, after seeing me separating the District 11 and District 8 boys, talked to me about joining their alliance.

Garvan, different than Brigit, is extremely serious, looking at me with a glare of envy in his eyes. I just turn to see Finn. Bad choice I have to say. She is...mad. I can tell for the way she is biting her lip and just playing with her soup. Ever since I told her that life is not only the two of us, she has been weird. The first day of training she was my shadow. Everywhere I went she went with me. In our District, she wasn't like this. She was more...independent. But here, she is acting more like a fly instead of my sister.

 _-Yeah well...to be honest I'm not sure if I want to accept that. Neither of you went with the careers in your Games and look, you won. Besides, I have Finn here, and the District 7 guys aren't that bad either.-_ I smile at my sister, trying to cheer her up, but she just stares at me for a moment and gets up from the table to leave us. After a couple of minutes I do the same, leaving my escort and my mentors talking about some party they have to attend.

The first hour of the night I keep it looking at the roof of my room, thinking on what I would do tomorrow at the sessions. Most probable I will do some lifting or run some laps, but something today bring my attention. It was a large stick with a spearhead in one of the sides. I practice with it several hours and realized that I was pretty good with it. A trainer told me it was something called a "staff" and that almost no one looks at it. It was much lighter than a spear and much agile than a sword. It was perfect for me.

After a couple of minutes thinking on what I will do tomorrow, I turn and go outside my door, just to cross the hallway and enter my sister's. Surprisingly it's open, so I get in the room and watch her sleep. I sit on her bed and softly caress her hair, smiling while I think in what Gideon told us when he went to say goodbye to us. He didn't appear in almost 2 years and suddenly, when we get picked, he is there, saying to us goodbye like old friends. He asks us to be safe, to be in there for us and for only trust in us.

And you know, maybe he is right. Ever since I establish the partnership with Orion, Finn is different. She seems more irritated than normal and treats everything with indifference. That's not the Finn I remember. She isn't a flower, I give you that, but she isn't mean. Or at least not with the ones she loves. Maybe...maybe I have to remember that she is only a little girl that has suffered a lot in the past six years.

Maybe I have to remember that I'm her brother, and that I have to protect her. No matter what...

* * *

 ** _Short chapter, I know, but hey, next one are the individual sessions and the scores. I already have the 3 sessions I will write and the one that will give the Scores. However, I will do something special, I will put a little summary of each session of the other tributes. Also, the interviews. For the interviews, I will open a new Poll ant the top 4 districts will have an interview. After that, I will do a chapter explaining something about the games and, finally, the bloodbath. I've already have the tributes that will perish that day, but after that, everything can be possible._**

 ** _Here are the questions:_**

 ** _-Which POV did you like the most? Which the less?_**

 ** _-Should Cane accept the alliance with the careers or should he stay with Finn only?_**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _-J_**


	19. Sessions and Scores

**_Hey! Jolteon here! So this chapter is for the individual sessions. Just a heads up, Bronson, remember that he is an ass. And I'm not him ok? Please, don't hate me for what is going to happen.  
Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Faustina Rouvin, D2_**

My brother is everything to me. He knows that. But ever since my father said goodbye to us, he has been weird with me. On public, he is the same as always. Charming, smart, with a smile that will attract every single lady on the planet. But when we are alone, he just doesn't speaks to me. He ignores everything I say. Last night was the worst.

We were having dinner with Nikolas and Raegan at our floor in the Training Center, watching once again previous games. In this occasion it was Nikolas' Games, the ones from last year. I cracked a joke about how Nikolas one of the nights was starving and, like 20 feet from where he was, the District 10 girl was enjoying a nice dinner that she was sponsored. Everyone, even Nikolas, laugh about it, except for Fabian.

I was done with that attitude. Yes, I understand that I am a bad sister, that I ask my baby brother to die for me to bring honor to my family. But that's the thing, I ask. I never put a gun on his head and force him to volunteer. I even regret it just before he raised our hands and volunteer. But ever since that talk with our father he hasn't been the same. He is cold and full of resentment. And honestly, I don't deserve it.

Now I'm in here, waiting for the guy from District One to finish his session. I'm with my eyes close when Sam leaves the room and a big red "2" is shown on the screen, along with a half an hour timer. I look at Fabian, who looks me back and, when I'm about to say something, he just stares somewhere else and ignores me. I frown my forehead and get up to head up to the room.

When I enter, everyone in the balcony is watching at me. The Headgamemaker smiles and starts telling me the instructions, wishing me good luck and sitting on his sit once again. I smile and go directly to the hand to hand combat. I ask two trainers to step in the ring with me and I take a deep breath, before asking them to attack me with all what they've got.

The girl is the first to move, as she runs towards me with her fists up, ready to give me a punch in my jaw. I dodge the punch and take her arm in my hands, twerking it. The man then launches himself to me and I dodge it him to, giving him a kick directly to his head. I pull the girl in to the air and smash her body against the man, leaving them both semi-unconscious on the ground. I retreat and smile, seeing at the gamemakers with a smile. They are all looking at me, but with some boring looks, so I change my plan for something that may work better.

I take off my shirt and let my almost perfect body to the looks of all of the assistants. I was only wearing a top that covers my breasts and a ponytail. I smile when I hear them gasp at this and, ignoring their looks, I walk towards the new station that will actually favor me. A crossbow station. I take the black one with ten arrows and start shooting at every target I could, doing posses for them to see my body. I am in the best of the best when I hear the same headgamemaker's voice once again.

 _-M...miss Rouvin, you can...leave now-_ I smile and make a bow, as I left the room with my shirt still off. I glare at my brother and smile at him in an arrogant way. If you're going to act like a teen, then let me show you who is the best of the family little brother.

* * *

 ** _Bronson Daniels, D8_**

After half an hour or something, finally my sister get out the room and I enter, smiling and bragging at the gamemakers what I can do. I see that almost every station has been use. And almost every trainer has been defeated, except for the last three of them. Three giants that no one choose to fight. I smile with some arrogance and make them a sign to enter the ring with me.

 _-I am Bronson Daniels, the future victor of this Games. I don't have to show you anything, because just by my looks and my title you know I'm_ _unbeatable. I choose to show you how I will kill them all. How I will become the king of kings.-_ I smile once again and turn to the three mastodons I have in front. I take a deep breath and run towards the one in the middle.

Boxing and hand to hand combat are not exactly the same. In boxing, they didn't allow me to give low blows or to hit my opponent forehead with no reason. I was restrained a lot. In here, on the opposite, I can use my feet as well as my hands. And that, I love it.

I kick hard the first trainer against the corner and start punching his face very hard very fast, before the other two even realize what is happening. I feel that the one on the left put his hand on my shoulder. I turn for a moment and grab his hand, turning it and squeezing it on my own as he yells from pain. I kick his balls and he goes in to his knees. I then take his head and give him a hard blow with my knee in his nose.

By that time, the third one has already bring a metal bat in to the arena while the first one grabs my arms and corners me for the other one to hit my stomach. They are playing dirty and I like it. When I see the bat coming I turn just in time for the first trainer to receive the hit on his face. I then lock the third one's neck in to a lock and put him down for his misery really quickly. He faints as the gamemakers are standing, almost all paralyzed and amaze of what had just happen. I stand alone in the ring and make a poss, lifting my arms and kissing my muscles.

 _-Very impressive mister Daniels, you still have five minutes left. Please demonstrate something not related to fighting please-_ This caught me off guard, until I see the painting station. I smile once again and turn to it, walking as the 10 pairs of eyes are looking all of my movements. I take the brown paint and with my fingers, I start painting a wall behind the ring. This will make that moron of District 11 so pissed.

I leave the room with a smile in my face when I crash with the twins of District 9, that don't even look at me. I growl as the girl hits me in my shoulder when she passes but they close the door before I could say anything to them. I turn and see the tributes of 11 in there. The guy is looking at me with death in his eyes and the girl is just crying about something. I laugh a little and turn to the stairs.

He doesn't even know what is waiting for him inside

* * *

 ** _Brock Wellows, D11_**

I knew something was wrong. First it was the twins from 9th. They get out of the room and their eyes were directly at me. They seem amused but I didn't think a lot about it. The girl from 10 was almost in shock when she got out, and again her eyes were looking straight at us. Her look was almost to painful. His brother was almost the same, but he at least speak to us after leaving the room.

 _-I'm so sorry...-_ He said, and left the room quickly leaving the four of us, me, my sister and the siblings of twelve, wondering what has happened. Amani was next, and after half an hour, seeing her as she was, brake my heart down.

She get out the room crying and with her hands dirty, covered in what it seemed brown paint. Her nails where all broken and she was about to faint. Two peacekeepers had to help her go to the elevator. I wanted to go with her, but they didn't allow me, they push me inside the room. I punch the door wanting to get out when I heard a gasp. I turn to see the gamemakers, that were looking at me with an arrogant look and laughing about something.

Then, I see it. Why everyone was either amused or apologizing to me. Why that son of a...that guy from eight was laughing about. Why Amani had her nails torn out. In the back of the room, this painting that represented us...was just to humiliating.

Two monkeys, one bigger than another, jumping for what it seems a piece of bread, while other monkeys were laying on the floor. I ignore the instructions of the Gamemaker and go ahead to where this is. There is something written in there, but someone, most probable Amani, had tried to erase it. I can still read most of it at least.

" _Jump jump, little monkey jump, that your ni..."_ Something red, like blood, is covering that word, but of course I can imagine what it is. My rage is increasing inside me, but that's not it. " _...jump jump, little monkey jump, that when your brother is gone, my banana will go after you"_ I scream in fury as I take one of the boxing bags and throw it to the other side of the ring. I walk towards the paint station and get a full bucket of black paint, that I throw directly to the " _piece of art"_ as one of the gamemakers call it.

I then take the hammer from the ground and step to the wall. I hit it with anger while my tears drop down, and I hit it again, and again, and again, until I hear the crack of the wall and then until the wall breaks down. That's when I notice that everyone in the room is silent. I turn to the gamemakers and with all the anger in my voice I yell at them.

 _-I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RACIST BASTARD! AND WHEN I DO IT, I HOPE YOU GIVE ME AND MY SISTER SOME FUCKING PEACE!-_ I had ten minutes left, but I step out the room smashing the door on my way out, leaving everyone with their mouths open.

* * *

 ** _Orion Dormisti, D7_**

 _-Are you nervous?-_ Folia asks me as she sits at my side in the couch. I smile at her and nod while my mentors and my escort sit as well next to us, waiting for Gaby Flacks, the presenter of the Games after Caesar Flickerman retired, starts her show to point out the scores of the tributes in each session. This is something that I actually I'm kind of nervous. Cane had told us today that the careers had ask him to join them, but that he decline because he wants to ally with us and his sister. We have a better chance to win if we ally with someone strong as he, so I want to look how the four of us went in the scores.

 _-Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Flacks show! Tonight we have something special as every year, the scores for the individual sessions of each of the twenty four tributes of the 100th Hunger Games!-_ A cheer is here all over the town as Gaby talks to us. I get straight with a serious face while she talks about how awesome we are. After several minutes, she starts with the scores one by one.

 _-First we have District 1. Sam Enfield. With a score of...-_ She makes a pause and smiles at the camera- _..7!_ _Not to high, but way to go Samuel!. Next is Alexandria Enfield, with a score of...5! Average of 6.0 to District 1!_ \- I can almost here my mentors laughing. This is a very low average for District 1. Poor guys.

- _Next, we have Fabian Rouvin of District 2, with a score of...10! Way to go son!-_ A ten? Wow, even for a career is something really good _-And then Faustina, with a score of...9! Almost the same, be careful tributes-_ Gaby winks at us. An average of 9.5 for District 2...wow

 _-We have now District 3, with James Gadge, with a score of...7! And he is just 12-_ I'm getting more and more nervous as everyone pass - _And his sister, Lani, with a score of...9!_ _You must thank Jesus for it sweetie_ \- The audience laughs at this joke _-District 4, with the same scores! Ken Carr and Cassie Carr, both with a score of 9!-_ Ok, so far the worst score is a 5. So as long as I'm not worst than that, I'm ok.

 _-District 5, Jake Tech, with a score of...-_ She stays quiet, looking to the paper. She asks if this is for real as she keeps reading the paper one time to another. After several minutes she looks at the camera with a surprise look _-...with a score of 11. Way to go Jake! Ever since miss Everdeen we haven't seen any score like this. Sarah Tech also had a good score of 9!-_

An eleven...a freaking eleven!? How am I suppose to compete with that? How I'm suppose to save Folia from that monster!? An eleven, I can't believe it.

 _-Let's keep going, District 6, Cane Zubin, with a score of...8! Really good Cane. Finola Zubin, with a 7! Very good you two Zubin brothers-_ Finn and Cane have very good scores, but both of them have restrain themselves most probable.

 _-District 7, Orion Dormisti, with a score of...8! Good job Orion_ \- Everyone congratulates me as my score is shown on the screen along with my face. I smile a little but soon we concentrate again on the screen, where Folia's face is in it _-Folia Dormisti with a 6! Not bad miss-_ I congrats my sister. For her to get a 6 with only knives, that's really good actually.

 _-Next we have District 8, Bronson Daniels, with a score of...10! Really good Bronson! You are the champ indeed_ \- I can here a strong footstep on top of our head, but I don't put any attention to it, as the sister is now showing on the television _-Rashima Daniels, with a score of...2. Well, let's hope our best Rashima!-_ A two? Well, she is always asleep in the training room.

 _-Next is District 9. Wolf Willows, with another 10! Really good Wolf. We have a bunch of good tributes this year! And his sister is not behind, Wren has a 9 ladies and gentlemen!-_ I'm surprise about this. They don't seem to be the really strong or agile. But for sure they have done something to impress the Gamemakers.

 _-District 10, Barret Walcott, with a score of...8. Really good Barret. Carol Walcott, with a score of...5! Good Carol, good!-_ They are not the best or the worst scores, so probable they will be forgot, as we are going to be.

 _-District 11, Brock Wellows, with a score of...10! Another 10 ladies and gentlemen. This is something crazy_ \- I smile, I knew what has happened in the afternoon with his session, so it's a good thing that at least they recognize his strengh...or so do I though _-...Amani Wellows with a score of 2...I'm sorry baby...maybe next time?-_ Ouch...that was a low blow on Amani's...it's a shame, she is a good kid.

 _-Last but not least, District 12. Henry Lundry, with a score of...6. Good Henry. Catrina Lundry, with a score of 4. Not to bad Catrina for you. And this is it people! Until tomorrow with the interviews! Have a great night and remember, may the odds be ever ever in our favor-_ I turn off the television and stand up. It has been a long day and tomorrow are the interviews.

Tomorrow will be my last chance to get some sponsors to survive this hell...

* * *

 ** _Hi! Jolteon here, sorry for the waiting, I know that the chapter was yesterday but a family member died and I couldn't make it. Hope you have a great 4th of July! Here are the questions for this chapter:  
_**

 ** _-Which one will be your ideal arena?  
_** - ** _Which one is your favorite anime? or cartoon?_**

 ** _I'm sorry for Bronson, he is like that, I'm not. Hope you guys like it_**

 ** _-J_**


	20. Time for sponsors

_**Hey there! Jolteon here! So here we are, just about to enter the Arena, just two more chapters, are you exited? I know I am. So, remember what I've told you that the reviews and the questions were important? This is why. This idea is not mine, at all, however, I've read a lot of SYOTs were this system works, so, why not here? The rules are simple:**_

 _ **-Each of you have a certain amount of points. I will submit the amount in the bloodbath chapter, so everyone has the same chance before knowing if your tributes die or live.**_

 _ **-On the first phase of the Games, each item will have a value between 5 and 500 points. In the future, as the Games are getting tighter, this value will increase.**_

 _ **-If you want to sponsor a tribute, you have to pm me of what you want of the list.**_

 _ **-You can still earn points, however, in the final 8, I will ask you to either spent all the points you have left or just forget about it.**_

 _ **Here is the list of items that you can sponsor to your favorites:**_

* * *

 **FOOD:**

 _5 points:_

-Bag of Chips

-Crackers

 _10 points:_

-Energy Bar

-Granola Bar

-One apple

 _15 points:_

-Popcorn

-Two bananas

-Beef Jerky

 _25 points:_

-Candies (25 candies)

 _30 points:_

-Chicken Soup

-Tomato Soup

-Basket of Fruits (10 different fruits, your choice)

 _50 points:_

-Cesar Salad (with 2 breadsticks)

 _100 points:_

-Pizza (pepperoni, vegetarian or supreme)

 _150 points:_

-BBQ (pork, chicken, beef or fish)

 **DRINKS:**

 _15 points:_

-Cup of water

-Ice Tea

 _25 points:_

-Milk

-8 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 _30 points:_

-Chocolate Milk

-Fruit Punch

-Lemonade

 _45 points:_

-16 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 _75 points:_

 _-_ Coke 6-pack

 _90 points:_

-64 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 **WEAPONS _:_**

 _100 points:_

-10 throwing knives (2 normal, 2 poison, 2 explosive, 2 sickness, 2 deathly)

-Sword

 _150 points:_

-Staff

-Bow and 10 Arrows (5 normal, 3 explosive, 2 deathly)

-Blowgun and 15 Darts (5 poison, 5 sickness, 5 deathly)

 _175 points:_

-Large Battle Axe

-Large Spear

 _200 points:_

-Trident

-Mace

-Scythe

-Hook

 _300 points_

-Crossbow with 25 arrows (5 normal, 5 explosive, 5 poison, 5 sickness, 5 deathly)

 **SURVIVAL:**

 _15 points:_

-Small rope

 _20 points:_

-Net

-Large Rope

-Toothbrush and Toothpaste

 _25 points:_

-Blanket

-Sunscreen

-10 Matches

-Torch

-Batteries

-Small first aid kit (5 band-aids, alcohol and tape)

 _75 points:_

 _-_ Large first aid kit (20 band-aids, alcohol, tape, burn cream, venom cleaner thingy, rash cream, 25 bandages)

-Compass

-One person tent

-Small backpack (Small first aid kit, loaf of bread, rope, bug spray)

 _100 points:_

-Flashlight (2 batteries)

-Regular backpack (Small first kid aid, change of clothes, bug spray, short rope, 10 matches, loaf of bread, 1 apple)

 _150 points:_

 _-_ Multiple person tent

-Arena Map

 _300 points:_

-Shield

-Large Backpack (Large first aid kit, 25 matches, large rope, 2 sets of complete change of clothes, pain killers, large bottle of water, 1 personal tent, 2 loafs of bread, 3 apples, small dagger, map of the arena)

 _500 points:_

-Tribute Tracker (4 batteries)

 **CLOTHES**

 _50 points:_

-Belt

-Hat

 _75 points:_

-Boots

-Snickers

-Shirt

-Hoodie

-Pants

-Shorts

 _100 points:_

-Jacket

-Helmet

-Sunglasses

 **OTHER:**

 _150 points:_

 _-_ Bible

-Notepad and pencil/pen

 _250 points:_

 _-_ Necklace with two family photos

* * *

 ** _If you have any other item/weapon/food/drink/clothes/etc. that you want to include, just let me know in the reviews or by pm and for sure I will be more than glad to include it (but be realistic haha). Hope you like the idea, if not also tell me, have a great day._**

 ** _-J_**


	21. Let's have a word

_**Hey, Jolteon here!**_

 _ **Welcome to another chapter of Bloodliness everyone! So the winners of the poll are...Lani and James! Congratulations to their submitter! I had to run out a random picker for the other three, being District 4, 5 and 9 the chosen ones. This chapter is going to be from the mentors POVs. Next one, is the bloodbath, so stay tune!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Dominik Kishan, D3_**

 _-James, I swear to God that if you spill that drink on my dress, I will kill you.-_ Lani's voice seems upset, as always. Today are the interviews with Gabby, in which the Capitol citizens will get to know our tributes more than they already have. I have talk to them both before and we have a plan already set up. James will be the funny one, he will throw some jokes and make the people in love of his charm and his childish sense of humor. Lani, on the other hand, will be the cute, innocent girl that got a nine in her score.

I have do admit, this two are by far the best tributes I have had in the past 15 years. It will be nice if either of they win this thing, either Lani or James. Some company will be good time to time. Been the only victor from this District, watch year after year the eyes of the parents, let them know that I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save their kids. Is hard everytime.

Anyway, the show has already started. Gabby presents the District 1 siblings...together? That's a twist. They both are send out with a confuse look on their faces, but their interview went average. He tried to look savage and she innocent, the same strategy that Lani was about to use, however, in him it didn't work. He doesn't have a tough face at all. Next was district 2. They both act like proud tributes that will give everything for their family honor. However, some point between the interview, the boy talk about his past. I notice that he was lying, that he doesn't know what he is doing there. Their interview end well at least, when he did the same thing as he did in their reapings, raising her hand in the air and telling the audience that they will bring honor to the country.

Lani is really nervous, as she is touching her hands and murmuring some things to herself. James, on the other hand, is breathing heavily. He is scare and I understand him. By this time tomorrow, they will be on the Arena battling for their lives. I sight and get them together, to smile at them one more time. - _Listen kids, tonight, is your night ok? It doesn't matter what issues do you have with yourselves, it doesn't matter what is happening right now. Tonight, you need to be the best of the best, because of that, you will have sponsors, and you will have a lot of chances to survive-_ Both of them nod and I hug them tight, before let them go.

Moments later, Gabby calls them to the stage, and they both appear. James almost running, throwing kisses here and there, with his sunglasses on his forehead and a green tuxedo that make him look great. Lani is just behind him, smiling to the audience as her light green dress shines with the lights. I cross my arms as they both sit down, to hear the interview.

 _-Well well well, what do we have here? Aren't the both of them adorable?-_ James laughs like a child and Lani giggles a little, looking innocent in front of everyone. Gabby smiles at this and invites them to sit down with her, thing that they do. - _So, James, you are one of the youngest tributes in this Games. Are you scare of what might await you in the Arena?-_ James looks at Gabby for a moment and then puts his shoulders up, looking then at the audience and laughing a little _-I am, but it couldn't be as bad as my sister when she is mad at me-_ Lani, instead of getting mad, just giggles a little and pushes James' shoulder playfully.

 _-Isn't that adorable? Two siblings that love each other. Look at this scene!-_ In the screen, it appears the moment when the both of them hug each other tight. She asks a couple of questions to each other, until the last question comes. _-So, Lani, as I understand, you believe in God and Jesus, correct?-_ Oh no...please Lani, don't screw it _-Tell me, even now, where you are in this Games along with James, do you still believe in them?-_ Lani's face is show in the screen. She keeps smiling and takes a deep breath, before seeing Gabby once again _-You know Gabby, it's funny. I keep believing in him. If this wouldn't happen, I could never met someone as gorgeous as you. I could have never met this awesome people of the Capitol. And of course, I thanks God of something special. I thank him because I, now, am closer to James. I manage to love him as I have never love anyone-_ Her smile was bright, illuminating the audience along with herself _-I believe in him, because he is good, good with me, and good with James. And he loves us, and he loves you all-_ The cheer f the crowd was almost painful to the ear. James hugs his sister tight once again, this time for real, before leaving the stage...

* * *

 ** _Kleo Jocasta, D4_**

 _-You guys were awesome!-_ Dominik's words are true. Indeed, the District 3 tributes were, by far, the favorites of the crowd out there. It will be hard for Ken and Cassie to be more than them, but at least we have to try. I turn to Filip, who is talking to them, preparing the angles we want them to take. Fearless, savage, willing to kill everyone in there. I smile at them as Gabby ask them to get to the stage. What happens next...I will want to forget it for the rest of my life.

Everything is ok at the beginning. Ken with a blue tuxedo that makes him gorgeous, and Cassie, with a silver dress that puts her figure as one of the most beautiful female tributes of the past years. Gabby praise them and I sit on one of the couches to see their interview. Gabby asks them about training, family, about what passions them. And then she hits Cassie with the bomb.

 _-Cassie Carr, or should I say Cassie...Cresta?-_ Everyone gasps at this, and more when our tribute's face went pale. She starts to stumble in her words when she asks Gabby what does she means with that _-I mean, he has been your trainer all this years, you're almost like his daughter, aren't you?-_ Cassie don't says anything, she is just seeing to the floor. Ken, on the other hand, has a confuse face and asks Gabby what does she means. Gabby then plays a video where it shows Cassie and Ken training in the training center, the date of the reapings.

 _-Come on Ken, don't tell me that you didn't know that your little sister is a prodigy in the martial arts and with the knife-_ Ken looks at Cassie with disappointment eyes, and it's about to get up when Gabby takes his hand and smile at him _-Sit down you handsome, that I have one last question for you. Can I ask you, who is Peter? As I understand, you only have two brothers, Cassie and Odom-_ Ken is looking at her with angry eyes and it's about to cry of anger when Filip appears on scene, asking Gabby to shut her mouth and getting Cassie and Ken out of the stage as fast as possible.

This is bad, this is so bad...

* * *

 ** _Bran Cahir, D5_**

Everyone of us knew it was going to happened. Ever since the Filip had a discussion with Nicholas Martino, we all knew the president will do something to get his tributes to look bad at the eyes of the capitol. I put my hand on Sarah's shoulder and smile at her. I have to admit that she looks beautiful in her red dress, she seems a lot much older than she is.

Jake, on the other hand, with his black and red tuxedo, is smiling at his reflex. He is talking on his own again. To be honest, I like this kid. He is weird, because he is, however, something in him makes me believe that he has that something special, that will allow him to go far in the Games. He has that special something that is needed to kill when it's necessary.

 _-Don't ruin the dress Bran-_ Our stylist, Waller Armand, tells to me as she hits with her hind my arm. I remove my hand from there quickly as she told me. Waller is the only person I listen to. After all, she was the one that saved me in my own Hunger Games. Jake approaches to us once again and, after some commercials that the television put after Filip's intermission, Gabby calls Jake and Sarah to the stage.

I sit along with Cassey on the couch as they both enter to the stage, with a charming smile on each of their faces. They both sit next to each other and Gabby starts with simple questions, making the both of them look good on camera and in front of the audience of the Capitol. Sarah is playful and she enjoys to be the center of attention. However, in the middle of the interview, Jake steals the spotlight from her.

 _-Jake Tech, you know sweetie, for only having seventeen years, you are quite handsome, am I right ladies?-_ All the witches in the Capitol start screaming indecent things to Jake. He just laughs about it and cross his leg in front of his body _-Well Gabby, I will be honest, until I got here to this beautiful city, I have never seen such beautiful women. In each corner there is someone that is either cute, gorgeous or sexy-_ He then turns his eyes to Gabby once again, with a cocky smile in his face _-And actually, I will be honest, by far, you are the most sexy and beautiful of all Gabby-_

Gabby turns red at this and laughs a little, making some wind with her hand and staring at the crowd. But that's not it _-Actually, right here, right now, I want to ask you Gabby for something. When I win the Games, I want you to come in a date with me-_ Jake takes her hand and kiss her softly, causing for Gabby to almost faint in there.

Jake then stands up holding Sarah's hand and raise both of them in the air, to let out a scream _-People of Panem! I promise you! I will conquer the Arena! Here is your victor! Jake Tech!-_ The crowd went nuts with this, as they both leave the stage...

* * *

 ** _Devin Sive, D9_**

 _-Our guys are the devil divided in two, you know that, right?-_ Leofric asks me as we are cross arms in front of the TV, as Gabby interview Wolf and Wren. She is trying her best for them to answer individually, but, just as the reapings, they both answer at the same time each question. It's a shame you know, if they haven't been so creepy, they would both be quite interesting.

 _-If that's what they need to be for one of them to come back and take your place, then let them be. We weren't the nicest ones in our own games and you know it-_ I say to Leofric as Gabby, super uncomfortable, is asking them about their family. Both of the twins keep quite, but then, the both of them answer the question in the worst way possible.

 _-We lived with our mother when we were younger. However, she treated us like crap. One day she keeps hitting Wren, over and over, and when I step up to save her, she began hitting me. We push her together to the fire, and watch her burn as her flesh melt and her screams were heard all across the street-_ Wolf's voice is dark as he says this.

 _-We lived with our mother when we were younger. However, she treated us like crap. One day she keeps hitting me, over and over, and when Wolf step up to save me, she began hitting him. We push her together to the fire, and watch her burn as her flesh melt and her screams were heard all across the street-_ Wren on the other hand, seems having fun as she tells Gabby this story. The presenter just keep quiet, as well as the audience, while they keep telling their story.

 _-We went to live with our grandparent, our only living family member. We lived in the outside of the District and everyone treated us as freaks. Then, one day, Wren got out to pick up some wood for a fire, when she was attacked by two brothers, the Barrics. She was about to get raped-_ At this point, Wolf's fists are tighten, shaking of the anger he has inside - _I heard them, and took my crossbow. I shot Milo, the older one, in the head, and let the other alive, for him to tell anyone, that who ever messes with us, we will kill them._

 _-We went to live with our grandparent, our only living family member. We lived in the outside of the District and everyone treated us as freaks. Then, one day, I got out to pick up some wood for a fire, when I was attacked by two brothers, the Barrics. I was about to get raped-_ At this point, Wren has her forehead frown, remembering what has happen, with a sadistic smile in her face -Wolf _heard them, and took his crossbow. He shot Milo, the older one, in the head, and let the other alive, for him to tell anyone, that who ever messes with us, we will kill them-_

Gabby's face is the image of horror, as she has her hand covering her mouth not to scream. My twins stand up and leave the stage, leaving everyone in Panem silent...

* * *

 ** _Hey! Jolteon here! Last chapter before the bloodbath, are you excited? I am. Hope you like it. This are the last 3 questions:_**

 ** _-Favorite POV?  
-Favorite Character that is not yours? (only one)  
-Do you prefer cold or hot?_**

 ** _Hope you like it! Jolteon out!_**


	22. Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games!

**_Hey! Jolteon here! Well, this is the last time I spoke to you here haha, enjoy the games and may the odds be ever on your tribute's favor!_**

* * *

 ** _Amani Wellows, D11_**

I cry softly as Mewo helps me get prepare before the launching. I haven't stop crying since yesterday's night, when Brock find out about the marks in my arms in middle of the interview. The presenter was praising him for his score on the sessions and the only thing he did was stare at me with a disappointing look in his face. Of course, when we got to the floor, he apologize with me for not being the brother I deserve.

It's not his fault, and I never wanted him to think that it was. He is an excellent brother, leaving his studies and his training to take care of me and the rest of the family. But I can't avoid feeling bad for him. Now he thinks it was his fault and I know him, he will try all the way to the end to save me. And it's not fair to him. He has to live, for the twins and Sandra, for Tomas and Ernia, the ones who have all their hopes in him. And specially for Savanna.

I sight softly as they announce that only one minute is left and that we have to get in to the tubes. I hug Mewo tight and she caress my hair, trying to comfort me. She knows me, she knows my life and she knows that everything will be better when I'm already gone. But that doesn't stop her to see me in my eyes and smile a little. _-You can do this, don't worry, it will be quick and you will be safe at the end-_ Sadly, I know that she is not talking about winning the games.

I enter the tube and the plastic door closes behind me. I turn and see Mewo for one last time, waving her arm as she cries, but always maintaining her smile to give me comfort. I smile her back and then everything gets black, as I ascend to the Arena that will be my graveyard. After almost two minutes, the tube becomes clear and I blink several times for my eyes to get use to the light. What I see amaze me.

The 24 of us are in a perfect circle all around the cornucopia, that this year is the long golden horn, but with two holes. The entrance and one little hole in the exit. At my left I have James, from District 3. On the other side, I have the District 8 girl, Rashima. They are completely different, as Jake is moving his hands nervously, looking all around for his sister, and Rashima, on the other hand, is...snoring?

I see to the left of James, trying to find Brock in the multitude. Orion, Catrina, Faustina, Sam, Barret and Lani, along with her brother, are between him and me. He has already located me, and with his lips, he told me to stay there, that he will find me. I'm scare, I truly am. Not because of death, because death doesn't scare me. But because he can get hurt if he comes for me.

I turn my eyes to the clock that is above the cornucopia and it marks 40 seconds before the beginning. I watch at our clothes. The women have a green shirt, with short sleeves, with some caqui pants and brown boots. The men, on the other hand, have black, long sleeves shirts, with long pants and black boots. Two different sets of clothes, for what? The clock marks 30 seconds.

I take a look at the Arena. We're on top of a pyramid, and at my back, I see at least a hundred stairs that take us to a jungle that covers all our sight. Far away, I can see what it seems like an ocean. Really beautiful if you look at it. You will like it if you're not about to die. 15 seconds says the clock.

I take a look at Brock and smile at him. He smiles me back, is he thinking that I'm going to fight? I hope not. I say to him that I love him, and then, I take a step up front. My foot press the ground and I close my eyes when I hear the scream, along with a click.

The mine explodes, ending my misery right there...

* * *

 _ **Catrina Lundry, D12**_

I'm watching the clock. 15 seconds left. Our plan is to run as fast as possible for one backpack at least and get out of there. Katniss taught me how to shoot with a bow. Firoz taught Henry survival skills. We can win this, we just have to believe in ourselves. I can see Henry on the other side of the field, he is prepared to run for the closest backpack he has. I prepare myself and _BOOM!_. At my right, I see flesh going to the sky as one of the tributes has already died for the explosion of the mine below her. I hear the scream of her brother at my left and lift my head to see a hurt District 11 male kneel in his platform.

That second, that second where I turn my head, is enough for me to loose my advantage. As the gong sounds, only a couple of tributes run towards the Cornucopia. Everyone is in shock for the explosion. I turn my head and start running to a green small backpack. Henry is one of the few that had run as soon as the Gong sound. I see to my left and the one I have nearest is the District 2 girl. She is looking serious and pass some backpacks, to go directly to something. To go directly to a bow and arrow.

I know I'm faster. I'm lighter and shorter, so I'm faster than her, and that will really help us. So I do it. I forget about the backpack and run towards the bow and arrow. Soon she founds out that I'm going for it as well as her, so it's a race between the both of us, and I'm winning. Or so I was before something hits my knee and I fell to the ground. I hear the _crack_ of my glasses when they brake. I'm stunned in the ground when I hear someone coming at me. Is Henry, he is going to help me once again.

 _-Get up! We have to get out of here!-_ My brother takes my arm with his hand and pull me up as he can. He has two backpacks in his shoulders. I turn my eyes to see with a blurry vision, my competition and she has already get the bow and arrows. But she is not pointing at us with an arrow. Instead, the career girl is running towards us with an Ax in her hands. I see her moving the ax above her head and throwing it at us. Or more precisely, at Henry.

Everything goes so far in my mind. I remember each time I get bullied in my school and how Henry always defended me. I remember when our mother died and how he took care of me even though he is only one year older. I remember the time when he talked me out of dropping school. I remember in that second all the good things that Henry has done for me. And in the next second, I act.

I push him aside when he was about to get hit by the ax. Instead, I feel the sharp edge of the weapon getting inside my skull. I drop in my knees, seeing at Henry, before my eyes get to hard to keep open. I close them and smile one last time, before fading for the eternity...

* * *

 ** _Fabian Rouvin, D2_**

I turn my eyes to see all my alliance doing something. Faustina has just kill one of the District 12 tributes by throwing her Ax to her head. Ken is looking for his hook in the weapons area, leaving the District 6 tributes run at his side. I growl at this, but keep seeing at the others. Carrie is chasing after the District 10 siblings, shooting her knives at them. She misses everyone of them. Bronson is heading towards them as well. I'm about to enjoy the kill when I feel something that cuts my cheek.

I feel the blood pouring down of it as I turn my head, just at the time another knife is getting closer to me. I avoid it and see the District 7 male, Orion, with another knife in his hand. His sister is near him. I take a knife and run towards them. They seem afraid, but, who isn't? Well, maybe Bronson, but he is a psycho. I'm afraid to be kill. But this is what I have to do to survive.

As soon as I get near them I throw a punch to Orion, who avoids it and respond with another one at me. He hits my arm as I block it, and I throw a kick to his face, getting him in his forehead. He stumbles a little but attacks me with the knife, cutting my hand a little. I attack him as well and cut his knee, leaving the knife in there. He gets in one knee and I'm about to end his life, when I feel a new punch in the back of my head. A lighter punch this time.

I turn to see the girl from District 7, trying to fight me as I'm about to end her brother. I just watch her with sorrow as I avoid all of her punches easily. However it works, as Orion stands himself, or at least tries to. I feel the edge of the stairs on the back of my foot as Orion is looking at me with anger eyes. I feel the slap across my face then. Folia is in shock that she actually manage to hit me. I look at her one more time, before grabbing her from her hair and putting her on the edge of the stairs.

 _-I'm sorry-_ I whisper, as I throw her down the stairs. I see how her body rolls down from them and in the middle of her way down, I her the _crack_ of her little neck getting brake. I close my eyes as I hear the scream that Orion does. He tries to put himself up but it is to late. Folia is already gone. I turn to finish my duty with him, but the District 6 tributes are already there. Cane gives me a glare before running down the stairs with his sister, grabbing Orion between the both of them.

I keep looking at them from the top of the pyramid. I know cameras are looking at me. Keep looking Panem, your next victor is here...

* * *

 ** _Alexandria Enfield, D1_**

Everything is a chaos. Everyone is either fighting or running, and I'm just standing there, all by myself, still in the platform. I haven't seen Sam yet and I'm to scare to look for him. As soon as the District 11 girl exploded, I knew that I wasn't ready to die. But I can't fight. My legs are not responding to me. I saw how Faustina killed the District 12 girl and laugh about it. Then I saw how Fabian threw the District 7 girl from the stairs, without feeling a thing. They are murders, and they are going to kill me.

Finally I manage to see Sam. He is grabbing supplies in the Cornucopia in two large backpacks, but he is looking at me time to time. He is going to take care of me, right? He is my brother, and he is a good one. Maybe if we get to the final two, for some miracle, we manage to get compassion and maybe they will let us live both of us.

My legs are responding to me already, so I get down the platform and walk towards my brother. But as soon as I get two or three steps near him, a hand grabs my arm and turn me over. I gasp as I see the District 8 girl in front of me. She has a bored look in her eyes, however, she is smiling at me. I open my eyes in fear as she throws me in my back in to the ground. I see a large dagger in her hand.

 _-You know kid, ever since our little encounter, I haven't stop thinking in you-_ She says to me as her two knees are above my hands, immobilizing me with her weight. I scream for Sam to hear me, but she only covers my throat with one hand. She doesn't put any pressure on it, but just by the touch of her skin against mine, it's what it takes me to get shock by the fear. _-No no no, you don't want your brother to get involve. My plan for this Games is to stay alone, resting, until only one survive. I have no plans to kill anyone. Or at least I hadn't, until you threat me-_ With this, she puts the dagger in my hand, cutting it one side to another.

I see the blood getting spilled from my cut hand as she keeps talking _-I promise you, it will be quick kid. I don't like my works to suffer if they don't deserve it-_ And with this, she puts both of her hands on my throat and start chocking me. I can't move, I just try to reach out for air as she keeps pressing me harder each second that it pass. I start seeing all red as my life is ending right here, right now. I'm sorry grandpa, I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry for not fighting more for my life.

I close my eyes as my lungs are burning for the lack of air. And a few moments later, I see the light...

* * *

 ** _Bronson Daniels, D8_**

 _-Just keep running Carol!-_ The District 3 boy yells as the girl is exhausted already. We have been chasing them for about twenty minutes now, but instead of been tired, I'm with all my strength. Cassie has given up about five minutes ago, when the other two run away from her at one side of the pyramid. But me, no, I'm not a quitter and I will have my kill today.

I have the advantage here. The both of them are really small, and they are younger than me. So as soon as I get them, it will be easy for me to brake their little necks and get two ills, improving my chances to get sponsors. Not that I need them, because I'm a natural champion, and sooner or later, everyone will notice that I will be the one that wins the game.

I stop running when I notice that the two kids had hide themselves. A hide and seek game. Well, if that is what you want. I take off my jacket and crack my neck, staring at each part of the jungle. I notice some movement at my right, and a quiet sight as well. They were inside a tree for sure. So I move to there, but move aside the tree where I heard them.

I take a rock and throw it on the other side of the jungle, while waiting behind the tree where they are. Kids are stupid, so they fall as they hear the rock. Or at least the girl did. The boy remains silence. I smile when I see her walking to the jungle all by herself. Most probable he has hide in another place, but I don't care. I have my prey now.

I walk towards her quietly, and when I'm just behind her, she turns. I see her frighten eyes looking at me. I laugh when she looses her balance and gets to the floor as I walk towards her little and fragile body. I can do her so much damage. I can not only kill her, but enjoy while doing it. I take her jeans and pull her over towards me, as she fights for me to let her go. I will enjoy this so...

An arrow appears in front of me, or actually, in between my hand. I look at it and look then behind me. The monkey. He has his arrow ready to shoot me as I get on my feet. The next arrow comes straight to my head. The last words I hear? _-This is for Amani, you racist son of a bitch-_

* * *

 _ **Ken Carr, D4**_

We get everything in order as the bloodbath has already ended. We count four deaths so far. Amani, Catrina, Folia and Alexa. I look at Fabian, Faustina, Sara and Cassie. We are all almost intact, except from Fabian, who has his hand cut and his cheek bleeding a little, nothing that a bandage can't cure. We have two other persons in here with us. Sam and Henry.

After all the mess and almost every tribute escaping, we found them both kneel on the side of their sister's bodies. After all the adrenaline that we got, we are all looking at them for who they are, people. I feel sorry for Sam. He had the chance to join us, but his score was the worst and we had a deal. Henry on the other hand, just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Faustina can't look at him. She is just seeing at the floor as, on the other side, Henry is just staring at her and asking _why her?_. It's a sad scene, I know. I turn my eyes to look at Fabian, that is just with a serious face looking at Sam, that is crying to the floor. We have to kill them, we know, but how can you kill someone that is on grieving?

 _-I'm sorry. This is nothing personal...it is just for the game_ -Cassie's voice sound at my left. She then gets two knives, one for her, and the other for...me? She nods at me and I nod at her. Ever since I found that she has being training at our family's back, our relationship hasn't been the same. But she was right on something she told me yesterday's night, after the interviews.

 _"-If you want them not to kill you, you will have to make a kill on the bloodbath Ken. I'm sorry, for not to tell you, I wasn't planning on going in to this with my brother, but here we are, and now we have to fight. Just one kill, and everyone will stop looking at you as the guy that has no training-"_ Unfortunately, she is right. I take the knife and nod once again, putting myself behind Sam.

 _-I promise you, it will be quick-_ I whisper at him, before putting my knife in his neck at the same time Cassie do it on Henry's throat. We both slice at the same time, and then we hear the cannons, as their bodies drop to the floor...

* * *

 **Obituary:**

 **#24 Amani Wellows, D11- Suicide by mine explosion**

 _Amani was a great character, but, lets be honest, with that attitude, she wasn't going to get that far. At first I decide to let her live until at least the first 12, but as I was writing her, I notice that he death will be more shocking if it was a suicide. Namelessghoul, I'm really sorry, she was a great character._

 **#23 Catrina Lundry, D12 - Ax to the head, Faustina Rouvin**

 _Catrina was first made as a bloodbath, so she died in it. But her character was so good. The nerdy girl that believes in herself until the end. The once bullied that saves her brother, at least for the moment. Namelessghoul, once again, I'm really sorry for this. Hope you don't hate me._

 **#22 Folia Dormisti, D7 - Throw from the stairs, Fabian Rouvin**

 _Folia! I liked you, I really did, but someone else had to die in this chapter and, let's be honest, you were never going to win. However you can now protect your brother from heaven! Apollostjames I'm sorry for this, she was a good tribute, and hey, you still have Orion!_

 **#21 Alexandria Enfield, D1 - Choke to death, Rashima Daniels**

 _Alexandria's only mistake was to treat the wrong person. Rashima is deathly and when she insulted her, she couldn't let it go. Well, at least she is know with Sam on heaven. SnowLucario, thanks for them both!_

 **#20 Bronson Daniels, D8 - Arrow to head, Brock Wellows**

 _Bronson was one of the best characters in the story. His death wasn't planed at all, but to be honest, he wasn't going to be a champion, That, plus the grief and the anger that Brock had at that time after seeing his sister kill herself, makes Bronson's death the most_ _satisfying death in the bloodbath. Hollowman96, I'm really sorry, but he wasn't going to be a champion_

 **#19 Henry Lundry, D12 - Throat sliced, Cassie Carr**

 _Henry was the other tribute that was suppose to be kill in the bloodbath. His desire was to die, so I accomplish it, giving him the last minutes of bravery that he deserved. Firoz and Katniss are now out of competition, I'm really sorry Namelessghoul, but hey, you have Brock still!_

 **#18 Sam Enfield, D1 - Throat sliced, Ken Carr**

 _Sam was supposed to live actually. Instead of him, another tribute was the one that was going to die. However, Sam wasn't going to win, and after his sister was killed, well, he just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry SnowLucario, thanks again for both of them. Cliona and Gael are out of competition also._

* * *

 ** _Hey! Jolteon here! I'm sorry if this chapter is longer than normal, but a bloodbath is difficult to write. I'm sorry for the ones that are gone, and for the ones that are alive, yey! The arena is simple. Imagine an Island, with a large aztec pyramid in the middle, and surrounded by jungle. In each of the for points (N, W, S and E), there are some ruins, along with for rivers that come from the ocean._**

 ** _Also, here is the list for the sponsors updated until TODAY. Each review will get you 25 points:_**

 _GoldenMoonHuntress - 950 points_

 _ImaginationStories - 800 points_

 _Hollowman96 - 650 points_

 _Snowstorm Lucario - 525 points_

 _Namelessghoul - 475 points_

 _RainGain - 450 points_

 _66samvr - 250 points_

 _MessyModgePodge - 225 poitns_

 _Apollostjames - 150 points_

 _wardentessa3 - 50 points_

 ** _Remember, you can PM what you want to sponsor your tribute. Have a great week!_**


	23. The night of the snake queen

**Day 1- Afternoon/Night**

 _ **Wolf Willow, D9**_

- _Sun is coming down Wolf, we have to get some shelter, or at least some fire. Please let me start a fire-_ Wren's voice drag me out of my thoughts. It has pass almost 6 hours since I took two backpacks and run with Wren to the East part of this freaking island. Seven cannons had been heard at the morning after the so call bloodbath took place on top of the pyramid that is now on our backwards.

Our plan is simple. Stay together, walk across the Arena all day and kill every single tribute we met. It will be just like home, with the exception that, at the end, the one that stays alive, will burn down every single piece of District 9. I hate all of them. Well, I hate all persons except for my sister, so, doesn't matter that I say so, does it? Wren is right, Sun is coming down and night will be all around us really quick.

I turn to my twin sister and look at her seriously. She is the less sportive one of both of us, so after walking for about 5 hours, she is beaten down. I sight and turn my head one side to the other, searching for some place that we can use as a shelter, at least for a moment. Wren does the same, and as I'm loosing my temper for not seeing anything, she smiles and looks at me once again.

 _-Look, to your left, a couple of miles from here, there is like a building. Maybe there is a mama bear we can use as fun?-_ Her smile was big as she says this. I nod and head over to this place that she pointed out. Just as the pyramid, there are some kind of ruins that seems to be from the past. When we get there, maybe I can find out where exactly are we.

At least half an hour had past before we can reach out the so call ruins. It has two floors but no ceiling, so that way a tribute can look for the anthem and the fallen ones. I take a look at Wren and we both start our climbing to the second floor, in where we sit down. I take my backpack and I empty it to see what it has inside. It is the larger one, black with some lights of red. Wren has a middle one, green with some purple on it.

In my backpack, there are two bottles of water full loaded, three apples, a small medical kit, a small tent, a sweater, a black knife that I put in my belt, and some crackers. Wren's backpack has another bottle of water, but empty. Also has another apple, a jumper and some bandages. Damn it, nothing to do fire with. I frown my forehead as I start packing over everything once again on the backpacks, except for two apples and a bottle of water. I throw Wren one of the apples and take a bite of mine.

 _-Damn it, I really thought that I will have either a lighter, or at least some matches to start some fire. I miss my fire Wolf, I need it-_ She starts saying to me, as I see how the moon raises above our heads. Seven cannons. I saw how the boy from five jump from his platform directly to the jungle, also, how the girls from 7 and 12 were killed. Lucky bastards, I would have like to be in there and kill everyone with Wren.

 _-I need my fire Wolf, since yesterday I haven't seen it, I need it. Please brother, help me get my fire-_ I keep looking at the sky, taking bites to my apple time to time, thinking about my crossbow. I miss it, I really do. Those peacekeepers will pay for taking it away from me when they did.I look at Wren for a moment, she is on her knees, moving a little, trembling. She is a pyromaniac, what do you expect?

 _-Ask for it Wren, and you should be given your salvation-_ I mock, remembering that the District 3 girl once told everyone that as she prayed for our souls.

 _-Please..I need...fire_ \- My sister whisper to the ground, with her eyes close. If I don't know her, I will imagine she is like praying or something like that. But what happens next, froze me in there.

Two silver parachutes came from the sky towards us. Sponsors? So soon in the game? Well, they know what's good. The first one landed on front of Wren. A large, black spear with a hangover for her shoulder. Also, inside, a box with 25 matches, with a note from our mentors _"Ask, and you will be given. -D & L"_

Wren went nuts with the matches, as she gets one out of the box and light it up. She lets the fire consume the stick until it burn her finger, but she doesn't matter. She is full now.

The other parachute comes straight to me. I don't recognize it until it is over my hand. I smile a little as I open the note that came with the parachute " _Handsome, this is from me. Kill them, kill them all. Be the devil on their paradise. -D"_ I throw the note to the ground and take the black, big crossbow on my hands, along with the 25 arrows that came with it.

 _-Come on Wren. We have to hunt some angels-_ I say, looking down. There is someone near us. Someone that was stupid enough to light a fire. Let the hunt begin...

* * *

 ** _James Gadge, D3_**

 _-I miss my sister telling me to stay quiet-_ I whisper to myself as Brock and Carol are silent, sitting in front of the fire we manage to make. Our idea was to stick together until the end, but when that monster of Bronson started chasing us with the District 5 girl, they both thought that the best thing to do is for us to go to the East and for them to go to the North. They thought that both of the careers will head up for them, but they where wrong. If it wasn't for Brock...well...who knows what would happen to us.

 _-Brock...why did you save me?-_ Carol's soft voice bring me back to reality as Brock is eating a cookie from his backpack. He has shared everything he got with us, but ever since he saved us, he hasn't told us why. Carol is right, why would he save us? Why is the reason for him to save a couple of kids that he needs to kill later in the Games?

Brock looks at us and just turns his head to the floor. He has his eyes close and just denies with his head _-Amani asked me to join to your alliance. The night after the interview, we fought really hard, because she tends to...tended to cut herself. And what she has done today...well...it's a way to honored her. Besides...even though I'm not quite a fan to murder someone...that racist deserves it-_ With this, he just stands up and straights himself _-As soon as we find your brother and sister, I will go on my own. My plan is not to be killed, but without me, you would have probably died in the cold-_ He smiles a little and then sits down again, watching the stars.

 _-Don't count on it big guy. I know how to survive and how to hunt...I have never done it, but I know the basics-_ I tell to him as he starts laughing, seeing me with condescending eyes. I frown my forehead _-What's so funny?-_

 _-Amm...guys..didn't you heard something?-_ Carol says, but I keep my eyes on Brock, waiting for his answer. He just watches me with those eyes and denies once again with the head _-You are just like my twin brothers. They are just 10 years old and all they want to do is bring attention to them-_ This angers me, sighting while I put the sunglasses that I steal from the Cornucopia before Lani made me run _-At least I have a future. You have what? 7 brothers? And you're in here_ -

 _-Guys really, there is a sound behind us-_ Carol says as she moves towards some bushes that come from behind she and Brock are.

 _-Yeah well, at least my brothers care about me. All your sister do is putting you in your place and more than once we have heard her whispering that she hates you-_ That was a low blow, and he knows it, because he is about to ask me for forgiveness. But I'm use to be tempted like that, so I don't regret what I'm about to say.

 _-Yeah, well, at least my sister is a..-_

 _-GUYS! ENOUGH! THERE IS SOMEONE IN THERE! WE HAVE TO...-_ Carol is finishing her sentence, when a purple arrow landed on the middle of our camp. Seconds later, a purple gas starts to spread in to the air. We all keep quiet as the air begins to turn to a purple tone, but all of us are in shock as this happens. Then it happens.

Carol is the first one to get down, unconscious and bleeding from her nose. She was the closest one to where the arrow is and she smells it first. Brock stares at me scared and he is about to tell me something, when he vanishes right in there. I notice a figure behind him with a large spear in her hands. I'm about to yell but I feel an arm around my neck, putting me up in the air, cutting the air out of my throat.

Seconds later, I fade out...

* * *

 _ **Rashima Daniels, D8**_

The scream of a girl wakes me up of my nap. I'm beneath a tree on the East part of the Arena. I'm about 150 meters from where the building in ruins is. After killing that girl, I took a knife and a small backpack and run from there. I remember what Bentley told me at the goodbyes after I was pick for this Games. " _Stay safe, stay on the dark, don't compromise yourself. Be the hunter you are"_. And he is right. If I want to get to Rashida once again, I will have to be a bounty hunter in here.

I turn my head to the ruins and see a fire on the second floor. Earlier I saw how the twins from 9 settle in there their camp, and also I saw how two parachutes came down for them. They already have sponsors, with all they have said in their interview. I wonder what they have get. Maybe a large backpack like mine. I turn my eyes to the black backpack that is on my side, filled with food, medical stuff and what it is more important, the map of the Arena. I have settle the tent behind some bushes and I have already ate one loaf of bread, while I review the map.

I got my own sponsor a couple of hours ago, at the same time the devils got theirs. Mine was a large backpack, that was actually something that I think is far more important that something else, because this gives me a chance to survive. It only had one note attached to it, and it only says one sentence. " _Don't trust anyone. -A"_.

Anyways, as I was telling, I look at the map quite carefully while I ate the bread piece by piece. Apparently where we began, the pyramid, is the center of the Arena. This one has four sides where a tribute could have go. East, where a large Jungle domains the most part of it. Then there was West, where, according to what I saw, is either a large cave or an underground field. North, where a Dark Forest makes domains. And last but not least, South, where some Frozen dessert awaits for us. In each of the sides, a building in ruins awaits for us. And surrounding us all, a large see that has no end apparently.

I have to admit, I'm glad I have come to this part. It's the warmest and the easiest to hide, at least for the moment. My plan is to hide as much as possible and if anyone comes to me, well, do what I do best. Annihilate the threat and be one step closer to get home with Rashida once again.

Another scream gets my attention back to the ruins, where I see something that actually disturbs me a little. On the second floor there are the twins of District 9, talking between each other, an looking at something that is on the other side where they are. Or actually at someone, because the screams come straight from there.

I sight a little and take one of my two daggers, and I put it on my belt. I then get a little closer to the ruins, however, with some distance, for them not to see me from where they are. I notice that indeed they are not alone, because a couple of meters from where they are, three figures stand out. First is a black male. I recognize him as the District 11 tribute, but his name is missing my mind. Next to him is a kid that is also unconscious. James is his name, from District 3. His sister bothers me a lot.

Last is the little girl from District 10. She is the one who is screaming for help. And I understand her. She is semi-naked, with several cuts on her arms and her face. She is scare. That little poor thing. I sight once more and stand up once again, to go back to prepare everything to leave.

I'm sorry kid, but here, it's everyone for herself...

* * *

 _ **Carol Walcott, D10**_

I keep asking for help as the two devils are talking between them. It's not fair. First, I was almost raped by that monster of District 8. Then, I had to hear James and Brock fighting. Now, I'm here, with only my pants on and with this two tributes ready to put me under several situations that nobody would want. Why me God? Why me?

I cry harder and harder as I notice blood in James and Brock's heads. Are they dead? No, they're not, because they are both breathing. I turn my head over to the twins and the both of them are seeing me with their eyes. With their mean eyes. I can't believe this, am I going to die? I cry a little bit more as the twins get in front of my two friends and wake them up.

Brock is the first one to wake. He blinks quickly and raise his head to see Wren in front of him. She is smiling with a diabolical smile on her face, as she touches Brock's naked torso. He growls at this and spits on her face, what causes that Wolf gives him a punch right in his stomach. At this point James is also awake, but he is paralyzed by fear. I hear how Wolf hits Brock once again but in his face, giving him a deep cut in his lip.

 _-Stop! Please! You don't have to do this! Please!-_ I beg, as the both of them turn to me. They both come over to where I am and see me to my eyes. I can't do anything but to cry and put my head down. The girl is the one that speaks first _-You don't have to do this, you say. But it's not that we have to. It's that we want to. We want for everyone to know that we are going to kill you all. We want everyone to see us as what they have called us every single day of our lives...-_

 _-...Pariahs.-_ Wolf ends the sentence before taking a large knife that I recognize as Brock's knife. He then get over James, the one who starts shouting for help, and cuts his left pectoral softly, not to deep. He sees the blood and keeps looking at it as Wren takes her own dagger and gets near me. I just watch her with fear as she caress my hair softly - _Don't you cry little girl, this will hurt you more if you keep sobbing-_ She says, before cutting my leg deeply above the knee.

I scream in pain as she keeps doing this. James is yelling as well, and Brock is also, yelling to them to stop torturing us. They are actually enjoying this, and seem to know what they are doing, as the cut in the right places for us not to die to soon. James fades out for the pain several times, just to wake up and screaming once again.

At least an hour has pass, because when I look up, Wren is with all her face cover in blood. She is moving backwards, with a scare look on her face. I see that Wolf runs towards her with his Crossbow and takes their backpacks. I feel confuse, until I hear the small whispering on my ear. I then turn my head slowly to my left, just to see something that makes me gasp harder.

A white, large Anaconda is looking straight at me. And she looks hungry...

* * *

 _ **Brock Wellows, D11**_

I can't die. Not here, not now. I growl as the snake is rolling herself on Carol's small body, squeezing her as every second pass. I growl, watching how the two tributes of nine run down the ruins, leaving us there without a hope. I start moving my hands and I notice my rope is kind of loose, so I start moving my hands as quickly as possible.

James wakes up, and he sees me first. I try to stay calm but just behind him, I'm seeing how Carol is being smash to death and I can't do anything. I look at James again and sight a little. I notice that my hands are already loose. I then slowly put my arms down and start walking towards James slowly. He is confused about this, and he is about to turn his head.

 _-James! wait! just...stay calm..._ -I put my hand on a knife that is on the floor and I walk again towards him. He looks scare and when I raise my arm to cut his rope, I notice that the snake has stop moving. I turn my head to see it and notice that Carol is looking at me. She is barely breathing, but still smiles at me as she can. She knows what's about to happen. I can't move as James turns his head to see the horror scene that is just a couple of meters from where we are.

 _-Tell...Barret...I love...him...-_ Carol barely says, before the Anaconda attacks once again, straight to her neck, biting it and ripping it off. He blood splashes the snake's white skin as her cannon sound. I need to get out of here, I need to get us both out of here. I then return to my action of cutting the rope as soon as possible, as James screams to me to hurry up.

The snake leaves Carol's body on the ground and starts looking at us. I can barely manage to cut the rope as fast as I can when the snake launches herself to where James is. I take his arm and pull it to where I am, making the snake to hit the stone. I watch scare as the snake moves his head towards us, ready to attack once again.

I move barely on time, but Jake receives a bite in his arm. I have seconds to act if I want to save us, so I take the knife and start ripping of the snake's skin, trying to distract her from Jake. It works, because the snake attacks me instead of the small child. I hold on my knife and cut off his neck, and the snake's dead body lands on top of me.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, before moving her body to a side. I look for Jake and find him on the side of Carol's ripped body. I crawl to him and put my arm on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. He shakes it out and stares at me with a hate look. _-You could have save her. You could have kill that thing before it kill her!-_ He shouts. I just watch him with pain in my eyes. Then the anthem starts and the faces of the fallen show on the sky.

I sight and sit down, to see who is out. First is Sam and Alexandria, from District 1. After that, it jumps until District 7, with the girl, Folia. District 8's racist is in there. I can't believe that I kill that guy. But to be honest, he deserved it. I hope he is burning in Hell. After that, it starts the bad for me. First is Carol. Her face is radiant, with a smile looking straight at us. I just put my head down as a sign of respect.

After that, it is Amani. My little Amani. The tears drop down once again from my eyes, as her face is in the sky. Why have she done that? We had a plan...she was the one getting out of here...I can barely stand the pain, before Catrina's face is shown in the sky. I remain in silence for two more minutes. I'm about to ask James if we can go and look for his sister.

And when I turn, Jake is no longer there...

* * *

 **Obituary:**

 **#17 Carol Walcott, D10 - Crush and bite to death for Anaconda mutt**

 _I'm sorry 66samvr, I know Carol was a great character, but here kindness was just to much. She would have never win the Games, and well, I want to give her a memorable death. Again, I'm sorry_

* * *

 _ **Hey! Jolteon here!**_

 _Hope you like this chapter. 8 tributes go, so we have only 2/3 of the tributes left! Now, I forgot to tell you something. In each chapter, I will put 3 questions. For each question answer, you will have another 10 points for sponsors. So here are the ones for this chapter_

 **-What was your favorite POV?**

 **-What do you think about the Arena so far?**

 **-Which one is your favorite alliance so far?**

 _Hope you like this chapter, and please leave some reviews, that's the only way I know who is reading the story :/_

 _Until next week!_

 _-J_


	24. Remember from the past

**Day 2:**

* * *

 _ **Cassie Carr, D4**_

 _-So we will take turns to stay and watch the food?-_ Faustina says, as she eats a piece of orange that she just cuts out. Sara nods as Fabian and I just look at the both of them. Since they are the older ones, they are "in charge" of us, thing that I don't find fair, because well, we are an alliance, not a dictatorship, but well, at least we are alive, aren't we?

Ken is walking around the perimeter of the cornucopia, with a large sword in his hand. We know for sure that at least 4 tributes went to the East part of the Arena, where Bronson was killed. Then, on the North, where the large Dark Forest is, according to Faustina and Fabian, Lani and Barret are in there. Yesterday's night they went to hunt tributes to this part of the Arena and had an encounter with them. There was a fight, Fabian said, and they both escape, not without getting some damage. A large cut on Lani's back and a dart on Barret's eye.

 _-Faustina, you have to stay and rest that cut the boy made to you. So Ken, Cassie, and I will go to the West part of the pyramid. I saw the District 7 boy running towards there with the 6 yesterday-_ Fabian says, before getting up from the chair and walk towards his blowing darts. He receive them yesterday as a sponsor gift, along with a blow gun. He reaches at it and Sara stands up herself

 _-Forget it, I'm not going to baby sit your sister kid. You will stay here and take care of her, along with our food. I will go to the South part of the Arena, Ken, Cassie, you guys get to the West. You two, stay here-_ Sara says as she takes her bow and some arrows, putting them on her back.

 _-You can't go alone, what if you find a pair of tributes, or someone like, I don't know, your freaking brother? You don't have a chance-_ Fabian says, as he takes Sara's shoulder. Sara turns and points o the boy an arrow straight to his head, action that gets all of us frozen. _-Don't touch me you little pervert. You're going to stay here and watch for the food, because your useless sister is hurt_ \- Sara's words, although they are rude, are true as well. With that cut on her leg, Faustina won't get too far, and we can't leave her all alone in here.

- _At least come with us. We will have a better chance if we go together_ \- I say, as I step between Fabian and the arrow. Sara stays as she is for a moment, but then says a cold " _Fine"_ and turns over to go with Ken. I turn again and smile at Fabian a little, letting him know that we're going to be safe. I then turn and take two knives and a backpack with medical supplies and some food. At that time, Ken and Sara have return to our side and are preparing a backpack for themselves too.

 _-Keep in mind that it is the underground area, and most probable there are tunnels. You need to stick together at all time-_ Faustina says, while resting her right leg on top of a chair. Ken and I nod and look at Sara, the one that stares at Faustina for a long time and then smiles a little _-Don't dare to die before I kill you princess-_ And with that, we head up for the West of the Arena...

* * *

 ** _Barret Walcott, D10_**

 _-God damn it!-_ I say as I apply the bandages on top of my eye. It's a good thing that Lani is asleep, other wise, she will punch me to swear like that. Or well, not asleep asleep. She fade out after running almost all night to get away from the careers. Even though the District 2 guy nail a large black dart on my left eye, Lani had receive the worst part, as Faustina cut her back with a sword. She cut her tight though, before running with me to the other side of the forest.

We've got in to the edge of it, and we have found something like a beach, with a large greenish sea on front of it. After we got there, Lani fade out in to the sand for the lost of blood. I manage to bandage her back as much as I can, and she is breathing at least. But if she remains like this, she will die soon.

I see with my one good eye the sea and the sun on top of it. Most probable is like 9 am. I put my arms around my knees and start crying softly remembering Carol. After seeing her image the night before, the careers had attacked us, so I haven't really cry for her. My little sister is dead, and I couldn't do anything to save her. I knew it wasn't a good idea to separate us from them, but yet I follow Lani. And now, now Carol is dead.

But yet, if Carol is dead, why didn't I let the other two kill me? It would have been easier, right now I will have been with Carol, wherever she is now. But then, yet again, why when Lani told me to run, I did it? It's all her fault. If she hadn't talked me in running away from Carol and her brother, maybe now she will be alive.

I turn my eyes to the unconscious body of my ally and take the knife from my belt. Maybe I have to do this. If Carol couldn't win, then neither of us deserves it. She was the best of all us. Now she is gone. I walk towards Lani and kneel besides her. Her eyes are close and she is breathing slowly. It will be so easy, you know? Just like this, putting the knife on her neck and slicing it.

 _-Do it Barret. Do it for Carol...-_ A voice says in my head, as my hands are sweating. She doesn't deserve to live. My eye is gone for her. Carol is gone for her. She is not an angel sent by God, she is a devil.

 _-Yes Barret...she is...slice her throat...do it..._ \- The same female voice says, but this time, it's not on my head as I taught. I paralyze in there, as I notice to my right, in the sea, that something is moving softly, watching what I'm doing. _-Do it and then come with me...I will take you to Carol...-_

I turn my head slowly, to see a creature with green eyes, blue hair. She seems like a human, but a fish tail, along with some gills that she has on her neck, says to me that she isn't. She is what mythical books call as mermaids. She is a mermaid. And she is talking to me _-Indeed I am little boy...come one...do it, she killed your sister...do it, and come with me...-_ She says.

I turn to Lani once again. I can't. I'm not like this. Carol wouldn't like me to do it this way. I'm not a murder. If I'm going to kill her, it will be a fair fight...I'm thinking in that as I put down the knife, when hear the scream of the mermaid. A scream that makes my ears hurt as much as my eye. A scream that makes my nose bleed a little. The mermaid has change. Is not beautiful anymore, it has a devil's face now.

 _-Bad choice kid. We will find you. And you will be one of us!-_ With that, it turns back to the sea, leaving me there, frighten and with tears in my eyes...

* * *

 _ **Jake Tech, D5**_

 **-** _You...promise...blood...to Red...-_ Red voice is angry, as we walk in the tunnels of the underground part of the Arena. Frank is guiding us towards them as the rest of us are trying to discuss the plans. Or at least Milos and Jake, because Red is only talking to claim the victims Frank has promise to him. We're trying to calm him down. We know we have to let him out and play a little, but now it's not the moment for it.

 _-Maybe we should let him, you know? Maybe he will end everyone quick and we will get out of here faster-_ Jake's voice sound on our mind, as we cross the tunnels with our large backpack on our back.

 _-Shut up kid, you don't know what you're talking about. Red is fine in his cage and he will remain in there until the time is good-_ Frank yells at Jake, that just gets a little less harder than before _-Good job at the interview Milos, I haven't told you. You for sure will get us some sponsors-_ Frank's voice is a lot more calm down when talking to Milos. This one just blush a little and turns to Jake once again.

 _-Jake, sweetie, listen. We need to talk about...well...about Sara. We need to know where she's at, and you are the one that knows her the best of all of us. Do you have any idea where she can be?-_ Milos voice is sweat, but we know it's a trap for Jake. He is always like this when he needs something. We have use that charming voice with others before.

 _-I...I don't know...I haven't spoke to her since the train...like...literally me. It's always Frank the one that has the light now...-_ Jake says with a timid voice. And before Frank can reply, we see something that amaze the three of us. Only not Red, because he is too busy crying for blood. _-Is that...-_

 _-Yes...I think it is kid...-_ Frank says as we smile. Finally, something good. In front of us, we found a new cave. But not any cave. In it, we see that each of the walls, the floor, and the roof, is so clean, that seems like a mirror. Our reflection is in each part of the cave as we enter at it. We see our eyes in one of the walls and touch it with our hand.

 _-Guys...I think I have a plan-_ Says Frank, as we put our backpack on the floor and we get the flashlight out of it. We point it to one of the walls and, as we thought, it reflects the light. After that, we take the rope out of the backpack. That's when all of us get Frank's plan. Red is excited as Milos praise Frank for the intelligence. Jake is the only one that speaks.

- _When she comes...I want to finish her...-_ And with those words, we all agree in something for once. Sara's fate is already seal...

* * *

 _ **Lani Gadge, D3**_

 **-** _James...Let me sleep...-_ I say as I feel someone tossing my arm for me to wake up. For a moment, I forgot where I am, but when I open my eyes, all that I see is a tall guy that is sitting next to me, staring at my eyes with his own sad eyes. Barret. I remember that I'm at the Hunger Games, fighting not only for my life, but also for my brother's life.

 _-Sorry Lani...I don't know where he is...-_ My ally says to me with a sad voice, before turning his head to what it seems a big green sea. I try to get up but I feel the burning all over my back, making me scream a little and release two tears _-I try to heal it the best I could, but in the backpack we got there was only some bandages and some pain killers. I have one for my eye, here is yours-_ He hands me over a little white pill. At first I don't want to, but the pain is, literally, killing me. So I swallow the pill without any questions.

I close my eyes once again as I remember exactly why I am how I am. After the anthem and a rage scene coming from Barret when he look Carol's face, we were ready to go to sleep. Or at least he was, since I was going to do guard that night. We had the fire on and we were quiet. Neither of us wanted to speak about what has happen, because we knew that we will blame the other.

Since we were quiet, we could here something moving near us. I took my knife and Barret took his machete, the ones we have brought out the Cornucopia. We were ready for anything. Or, almost anything actually. I see how the dart pass my cheek and insert itself on Barret's eye. The scream he made was terrifying. I dodge another dart and push Barret in to the ground.

 _-C'mon, don't do it harder. It will be quick! We promise!-_ A girl shouted as they approach to where we were. I recognize that voice at the moment. It was Faustina from District 2. I heard them as she and her companion approached to us. We only had one chance to get out of there alive, so I whispered in to Barret's ear softly.

- _I will distract them, you run, run straight, I will be right behind you-_ Barret nodded, and at the count of three we both stood up. Faustina was in front of us, so I threw a punch to her face, that didn't hit. She instead waved her blade and cut my back. It wasn't deathly, because I could stood up once again, but it hurt as hell. I started to retreat but she came to me once again. I dodge it this time and managed something I never thought I will be able to do. I stuck my knife on her knee and when she screamed in pain, I run out of there.

I found Barret several minutes later, running with the only backpack we had, with his hand in his eye. I notice the pain in my back, but if I stopped, I knew I would have die in there, so we continue until we reached the beach. And now, now we're here, alive, but hurt. I look at the sky as I can and sight a little. I close my eyes once again and start doing the only thing I can think of at this moment.

 _-Jesus, Lani again...please, send us something to help us, to help me and Barret get out of this. We need food, medicine, we need it Jesus. Please, send us something-_ I ask with my throat almost dry. I haven't eat or drink in almost 8 hours and my body is feeling it. But I remember the 40 days of hunger Jesus got in the dessert, so I ignore the feeling and ask for the only one thing that I want more than food at this moment. _-And also, please give me a sign of James. Please, only a sign, to let me know he is in there-_

And almost as the devil wants to play with me, the sound of a cannon goes in to my ears...

* * *

 _ **Hey! Jolteon here! Small chapter, but it prepare us for something big. No deaths today, or at least not that you know about. Remember, each review are 25 points for your sponsor points, and each question, are other 25 points.**_

 ** _Questions?_**

 ** _-Favorite POV?  
-What's your favorite mythological creature?  
-Who do you think that cannon was for?_**

 ** _Have a great day! J_**


	25. On the Underground

**Day 2**

* * *

 ** _Orion Dormisti, D7_**

 _-He is in a bad shape, he can barely walk, and now he is out!? For God sake...-_ A female voice says. I think is Finn's. I only see dark and I realize that it is because I have my eyes close. The last thing I remember is that I was stumbling in the darkness of the caves, along with Cane and Finn. Something was odd on this caverns as we pass threw them, so we decided to wait and eat something. I've found some plants that didn't seem dangerous and I ate them, and the next thing I knew, I was dreaming about Folia and I, together in the District.

 _-And what do you propose to do? Leave him alone, in here?-_ A male's voice says. Most probable is Cane's, but it sounds so far away. What's happening to me? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I speak? I can't move either...then why am I listening to everything they are saying? _-I think you know me to well to know that I'm not going to leave a friend behind-_ Yeah, that's definitely Cane.

 _-I'm not proposing that. But those plants he found made him this. Maybe there is something in this cave that can help us revive him, don't you think?-_ Finn seems serious, more than usual. I try to speak with all my strength, but nothing comes out of my mouth. Not even a sound. Some time pass before Cane speaks again, some words that actually scare me more than expected.

 _-Ok, we will go and surround this cave. If we're lucky maybe we will found some water as well-_ And with that, I feel how the two bodies get up and walk in the cave, leaving me there, all alone. I'm scare, I'm truly scare. I'm paralyzed and I can't do anything to change my status. I can't see nothing and I can't move from the ground. I start breathing heavily from the panic and I feel how my hands are then is when I hear them.

Several steps echoing in the walls. People are coming from the other side of the cave, from where me and my alliance had come the night before. They are whispering something I can't understand, but at this point, I don't care, I just try to move as quickly as possible. But unfortunately I can't. I'm paralyzed. My only salvation is that they don't see me. That Finn and Cane had put me in a shadow or something covering me.

 _-Look at there, it seems like someone has walk in here recently. Come on, be careful, we don't know who else is down here besides the two from the 6 and the one from the 7 -_ I hear a girl saying. Great, they know I'm here and I can't do anything about it. I feel how some tears are dropping down my eyes. I'm panic for not knowing if they are near or far away. But I get the answer two seconds later, when I feel the heat of a torch and three pairs of footsteps stopping besides me.

 _-Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the District 7 boy. Do you miss your sister boy? Because to be honest, I don't miss Jake at all, so I don't know that feeling-_ A female voice says. Apparently they haven't find out that I'm paralyzed. I feel a kick on my stomach and I want to scream, but I can't - _What's wrong with him? He most have awake if he is asleep...do you think that maybe he is dead?-_ Please, think that I'm dead. Please just leave and leave me alone...

- _Don't be an idiot Sara, the last cannon was yesterday's night when Fabian and Faustina where hunting down the other_ _two-_ A male's voice. Maybe District 4 or 5? I don't recognize it. I feel that someone puts two fingers in my neck and, like if destiny wants to play me, my hearth beat raises, letting them know I'm alive - _As I suppose, maybe he is paralyzed. Well, we have two options, either wait for his allies to come for him, which I doubt, because they leave with everything-_ Wait...what? _-Or kill him right now-_ What does he means when he says that they have leave with everything? No, I know that Cane won't do that. Maybe Finn, but not Cane.

 _-There i a chance that they have abandoned him...let me do it, it will be_ quick...- A third voice says, approaching to me. I start breathing heavier and I start felling how my thumbs can move already. Maybe...if they wait a little longer...I can at least fight. _-Forget it princess, you got a kill yesterday, this is mine-_ The first female voice says, Sara I think it is. I feel my foot now, just a couple of minutes more...

But I don't have minutes. I just have a second to open my eyes, see my murder, as the District 5 girl slice my throat with her knife...

* * *

 ** _Cane Zubin, D6_**

 _BOOM!._ A cannon echoing in the walls of the cave where I'm with Finn. I turn to her with my eyes open, scare to see only a body where she is. Fortunately she is in there, looking at me with the same scare face. I sight in relief as she smiles at me, but then we realize something. We had left Orion alone. Was that his cannon?

 _-We need to...-_ I say pointing the entrance. Finn nods and finish my sentence _-...go an check on him. I'm sure he is fine, just...let's be precocious -_ And with this, she pulls out a long knife out of her belt. I have my staff on my back, ready to take it if I need it. I go first, not loosing Finn of my sight as we walk in the tunnels. Everything is dark and the only light that I can distinguish are the torches that are every certain distance. Everything is too quiet as well, as the only things that are heard are our backpacks. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring them with us.

 _-I don't like this, maybe it will be better if we get out of this part of the Arena once we met with Orion-_ Finn whispers to me. She is right. Have you ever have a feeling that something is going to happen? Something bad? Well, I only have had that feeling three times in my life. The first one was when we were ambushed in Gideon's house. And that night, was the night Candace was killed. Second time was a week ago, when I was holding Finn's hand and I heard our names being pronounced by Vane for us to get to this Arena.

This is the third time. But this time is different. This time, I know for sure something bad is going to happen. I take the staff from my back and turn to Finn, let her know to be quiet for a moment. Then, we heard them, whispering just ahead from where we are. I breath slowly, as my sister comes to me as slowly as she can and puts her back against mine, covering our back.

 _-He wasn't alone Cassie, there should be near-_ A female voice, too loud for her not to be listen in this echoing caves _-We need to look after them. Fabian told us...-_

 _-I know what he told to us Sara, I just suggest that maybe they left the boy in there. He seemed dead already, and there were no other backpacks near him...-_ A second female voice says, they are really near, so I push Finn a little for her to move back to where we were, that way we can hide. But she is immobile as I push hear. They sound more and more near to us, but Finn is static. I then turn to see her, and I understand why she isn't moving.

In front of her we have the District 5 boy. But he seems a lot different. I remember him as a tall guy that, yes, had some muscles. But what we have near us is a totally different guy. He seems like a soldier. Not a peacekeeper, a real soldier, the ones that they taught us in school that take drugs. He has his black eyes open and the white part of his eyes is cover in Red. He is growling while watching us from the dark. I hear the steps on my back and I turn to see the District 4 tributes, with the District 5 female standing at the other part of the cave.

 _-Wait...is that...your brother Sara?-_ The guy says, as he points his finger towards Jake is. When the guy said the name of Sara, he growls louder, and smiles. Smiles whit a devil's smile that scares the crap out of me. I take Finn and put her behind me, putting us against the wall. Sara, the District 5 female, steps up in front of her group with an arrow prepare to be shot, pointing at her own brother.

 _-Go for the ones of 6. I will take care of the bastard-_ She says with a smile in her face. I take Finn's hand and start running the other side of the cave, towards Jake. The District 4 is following us as well. He sees all of us, but doesn't do anything. His war is not with us. His war is with his sister. And I'm not sure that she will win it...

* * *

 ** _Sara Tech, D5_**

 _-Long time no see little brother-_ I say as I shoot my arrow to Jake. He dodges it with only a move, but stays right where he is. I'm down to 4 arrows, damn it. _-You know, the career pack ask me for you. They want you to be part of us, but yet again, I'm the one that got in, and you're the loner, the pariah-_ I say as I approach to him, with another arrow pointing at his little head. He just keeps doing those noises that creep me out as I approach a little bit more.

 _-Daddy told me on the goodbyes that you're a disgrace. That you don't deserve to be a Tech. That mom wanted to abort you-_ I say. That's a lie, my mom loved him, she loved him more than me, than her little princess. I needed a mom and she preferred the freak _-But daddy, daddy convinced her. And that was a mistake. If it wasn't for you, I would have been a unique daughter, and I would have been more happy. Everyone have been-_ I keep walking, slowly, as his reddish eyes are looking straight at mine.

 _-But now...now I will kill...huh?-_ I look down, as I see a piece of rope, almost invisible, trapping my ankle, and lifting me on the air. I saw how the backpack that I had ended up on the floor as I'm hanging upside down. Jake is smiling, but his smile is not Jake's. Is not the goofy smile I had seen in the past. This one is a smile that he wants blood. And he wants mine.

 _-Jake...little brother...c'mon...put me down...you know that I was playing-_ I say as he approaches to me, with a large knife in his had. For the first time in the time we had been here, he speaks out. But is a thicker voice, that's not from my brother _-Jake...in...Red...out...playing...reaping...happy-_ I open my eyes as I remember the drawings he use to do, where he draw four figures, one of them called Red.

I don't know what he is going to do, but I try to stay calm and think in a possible solution for this. I then realize it. I have a knife in my back pocket. I put my hand on it and wait until my brother, or the one that use to be my brother, comes near me. He's still talking, but apparently to himself _-No...Red wants...kill...Jake weak...Jake brother...Frank mean...-_ I breath heavily, waiting for him to be distracted a little bit more. And when he is, I nail my knife in his eye. He screams and stumble backwards, to another path of the caves, leaving me there, all alone.

I look at my foot and climb with my torso to my ankle, to release it from the rope. I don't calculate well and I fall directly to the ground, in where I hit my back pretty badly, leaving me without oxygen for a minute. I should escape you know? I should go back to the Cornucopia. But I can't. I want to kill my brother. So I take the bow and arrows and run as I can behind him.

After several minutes, I saw him. He is facing the other side of the cave, so I take the opportunity and shoot two arrows to him. But as the arrows where closer to him, he turns to see me. But of the arrows hit. But they don't hit him. And he smiles once again. I put another arrow in the bow and approach a little more, just to discover that we're in a mirror wall type of cave. It was a reflection, and now I waste two arrows.

 _-You know Sara. Every time, since I was born, you were so mean to me_ -This is Jake's voice. Soft, scared. Like a little kitten. But this time it has also resentment in his voice _-I worship you when I was younger. I wanted to be you. I wanted father's approval-_

 _-You will never have daddy's approval. He prefers me. Don't you understand? You're a freak! A man with mental issues! You should be in a mad house instead of here, with normal people!-_ I scream as I walk forward, with my weapon ready to shoot _-I wish you'd never been born Jake-_ I say with the most hateful voice I can. _-I prefer to be dead instead of be one more minute related to you_ \- I scream to the cave, that echoed in every single wall of this place.

 _-I will please you one last time-_ He whispers in my ear, before I feel a large sword between my chest _-Jake says he loves you. I, personally, hate you. Don't worry, once I get home, I will send mother and father with you as well-_ He whispers before removing the sword from my body.

I fell down my knees and then my face, and the last thing I see, is my brother's smile, looking at me. And his red eyes...

* * *

 ** _Finn Zubin, D6_**

 _BOOM!_ I keep running as the sound of the cannon echoes again in the cavern. Cane is behind me and I turn a little to see if he is ok. He nods and push me a little to keep running towards the end of the tunnel. I nod to him and keep running forward. I start hearing something that seems like water running down some rocks. But that's not possible right? Water in this place? My question is answer moments later, when I fall down an enormous waterfall that is on the end of the tunnel.

I feel Cane's hand around my arm as he tights to a rock, not to fall to. I breath and see my older brother, trying to pull me up. I try to help him but the water is making it a lot more difficult. I see Cane to his eyes and I know that, if he does not loose me, he will fall with me. I calm myself as I can and I see my brother once again.

 _-Cane, you need to do it-_ I say as I smile at him, let him now that everything is fine. He sees me with his forehead frown and denies with his head _-They are going to be here any minute, and in the position you are, they are going to kill you idiot! Let me go!-_ I say, angry that he tights my arm more not to loose me.

 _-Don't even think about it Finnola. You're my little sister and I will never going to let you go, you hear me?-_ Cane says, as he pulls once again. This time he manage to approach me a little to the wall, so I hang from one piece of wall. I hear that the District 4 tributes wear really near. I look at my brother once again. If they get to us and see him in that position, they will kill him.

 _-Let go Cane!-_ I say once again. He is about to say me something but before he do it I talk again _-Let go your rock! Just let go!-_ I say. He looks at me with angry eyes as my hearth is beating really quick as I hear them near us. _-What are you talking about!? You're not a rock in my life! God.-_

 _-No you idiot! You're rock!-_ I say, I hear that the girl has already see him and it's telling her brother. I pull him as I can. He understands and moments before they can nail the boy's spear in his head, Cane let goes the rock and falls with me to the bottom of that waterfall, leaving our enemies alone, and us, safe...

* * *

I have a really headache once I wake up. I open my eyes and I'm laying down in some kind of beach, with dark grey sand and the water that it's in front of us is totally black. I sit up in the sand and in this water, in the far, I see something moving, like a really big snake, jumping out of the water. What scares me is that the snake is watching at our point whenever it jumps out of the water.

 _-It has been doing that for almost an hour-_ Cane says at my side. I turn my head to him and see that his head is bleeding, and that we have lost all of our supplies. The only thing we have left is his staff and a bottle of water that is empty. Great. Now we have no food or water _-Thank you-_ Cane whispers softly. I barely hear him, but I don't say anything _-For saving me-_ He says, looking at me.

 _-What are sisters for?-_ I say to him, smiling. I can't believe we're alive after that fall. I look to the sky and see several parachutes being release in different parts of the arena. To the North and to the East to be precise. Sponsors. I sight a little, since non of them came to us _-Don't worry sister, we're going to get threw this-_ Cane says, hugging me with his arm. The Games are not over...

* * *

 **OBITUARY**

 **#16: Orion Dormisti, D7 - Throat sliced by Sara when paralyzed**

 _Someone had to die, and well, Orion wasn't going to win anyways. He was a good character, in a bad place at a bad time, and with the lose of his sister, he was doom. Apollostjames, I'm sorry for this. R.I.P. Orion_

 **#15: Sara Tech, D5 - Sword to chest by Jake**

 _Sara, you were the b**** of the story. You were superficial at all time and you treat Jake so bad all over the years. He wanted his revenge, and he got it. RainGain, I'm sorry bro, but at least you have Jake and the Rouvins. R.I.P Sara_

* * *

 ** _Hey! Jolteon here! So yeah, the cannon from last chapter was Orion's and well, this is it. I hope you guys like it. All the sponsors have been already delivered, so Barret and Lani have already the tomato soup, the first aid kit and the 8oz Water. James has the kit and the 8oz water as well. As for Brock and Barret, they both got a bag of chips each._**

 ** _Hope you guys like this chapter! This are the questions:_**

 ** _-Which death have surprise you more so far?_**

 ** _-Which is the tribute that you prefer to die next? Be honest_**

 ** _-Who do you think will win?_**

 ** _Have a great day!_**

 ** _-J_**


	26. Painful Liberation

**_Hey! Jolteon here. 2 days had past since Sara and Orion's deaths. This is Day 5 guys. Cane and Finn were sponsored with two apples, two crackers and two 16 oz Water Bottles. Enjoy!_**

 **Day 5**

* * *

 ** _James Gadge, D3_**

 ** _-_** _James...James wake up...find me...save me...Jake!-_ The anaconda bites Carol's neck once again and I wake upset about this. I take some deep breaths and put my face in my hands. This is the fourth day we're all in here, and I'm already going nuts. I should never have left Brock that night when Carol died. But no, immature and reckless James always does what he wants.

Why am I like that? Right now I have no food, I only have half bottle of water and some bandages are left from the medical kit I receive from the sponsor two days ago. I take out the note once again and read it. It is obviously coming from Dominik, but the meaning of the note, I don't quite get it.

" _Head towards_ _the polar star for you to encounter your angel -D"_. The polar star, that means North, but the angel? What does he means? Normally I understand what my mentor says to me and my sister, but this time he blew it up high. Angel? I don't have any angels. I put down the note once again and get up fro the ground I had slept last night.

I have kept walking on the edge of the forest for this past two days. Dominik was very clear, head to the north, and that is what I'm doing at this moment. I don't know what to expect, but the good thing is that I have found time to time berries that are not poisonous and that actually did well with the poison of that snake. I put my sunglasses once again and take the bottle of water and the kit, and start walking once again, this time, in to the forest.

Ever since I saw the District 5 girl and the District 7 boy on the sky two days ago, no other tribute has died. I manage to see the careers on top of the pyramid last night. They got in to a big fight that ended up with the District 4 boy punching the District 2 boy. I was hoping for them to kill between each other, but that was it. I hear my stomach sound as I walk in the dark forest.

Everything is so dark and every step I take, I feel like something is watching me. Something that is hunting me in the dark. I keep watching above my shoulder time to time, to make sure that indeed I'm going crazy and that nothing is staring at me from the dark. But with every second that past, the noises are louder and scarier. What do I do? Do I keep up or do I stay? Do I run or do I hide?

The noises are now screams, screams that make me go down in my knees and scream myself for help, for someone to come and rescue me from this hellish noises. My ears hurt and they start bleeding moments later, as the noises are to thin for my hearing to get. I start running towards the forest, ahead, as the noises keep surrounding me. I then see them. Crickets.

Or that's what they seem. They're mutts that are doing this sounds to torture me. I found them in the floor, in the trees, in the leaves. They're everywhere and I can just run. Run for my life, for my sanity, for my family. I keep running, forgetting about the water and the kit in the way, until I find what it seems to be my life saver. A pond.

I run towards it and I dive in to it right away, shutting out the noise right away. I stay underwater for a couple of more minutes and when I get out my head, there is silence. Beautiful silence. That is, until I feel someone behind me. And when I turn slowly, I see a beautiful woman in the pond with me. Looking at me with her big eyes.

A mermaid...

* * *

 _ **Fabian Rouvin, D2**_

My lip still hurts from the punch Ken has thrown me yesterday, after the big fight we've got in yesterday. And, as always, it was Faustina's fault. Everything started the day after Ken and Cassie came from the West part. We had seen Sara's face, along with Orion's, the night before, so we knew she was dead. I ask them what had happened in there, and they explained to us that the District 6 tributes escaped from them.

Faustina after that kept saying that she and I would have done better, that by this time, the both of they would have been death and maybe Sara alive. Sara was her friend, or sort of, but to be honest, I was glad she was dead. It was one less tribute in my way to victory. Anyway, Ken Cassie finally snap out when Faustina said that Ken was just a murdered that deserved death for being so useless.

Of course I was mad, she was treating our allies as garbage in front of their own noses, but that didn't kept me from pushing Cassie aside when she launched herself towards my sister. I was angry and I screamed at Faustina to shut it when she threat them to kill them both, while Cassie was ready to throw a knife directly to her face. I push Cassie once again in to the floor and then Ken push me backwards, defending his sister.

Can I blame him? No, that was what I was doing, but as I told you, I was blind for the rage of someone touching my sister, so we started our own fight, which finished when I threw a punch to his face and he avoided it, throwing his punch at my jaw. To be honest, I kind of deserve it, I was kind of a douche with the Carrs.

That night we slept in different points in the pyramid, and the next day, I went and apologize with the both of them. Faustina disagree with me, but what else could we do? But ever since that day, everything is so...awkward. I look myself at the cornucopia and see that indeed the lip is kind of swollen. Faustina is looking at me, with her crossbow in her shoulder, while the District 4 pair are talking to themselves.

I look back to my sister. I know what she is thinking about, I know she wants to kill them right here, right now. I breath softly and slowly, reach to my darts that are near me. If she wants to do it, then she can, but I'm not going to defend herself, not anymore. I see how she raises her crossbow, pointing to Ken's forehead directly. She is about to shoot the arrow, when Ken turns to see her.

 _-So...this is going to be then-_ He says, with a deep voice that almost scares me. I'm nervous, as my sister just keeps pointing at him with her crossbow. If she shoots, he can dodge it, and she will take a moment to recharge, moment that they will take to get her and kill her. If that's the case, will I save my sister once again?

 _-I'm sorry, but only one of us can win-_ Faustina says as she starts moving with Ken and Cassie in a circle. I see how Cassie is pulling out her knife and is staring at me time to time. I still have the blowgun and the darts on my hand, but I'm not moving. I don't want to kill them, but I won't turn in to my sister. I just can't, no matter how bad she had treated me ever since we volunteer for this stupid games.

 _-We can work it out. We can be the last four-_ Ken says, approaching a little to my sister. She shoots the arrow at the movement and hit his shoulder, at the same time as the knife hits Faustina's. Cassie is holding Ken and staring at me, asking me to choose a side, as my sister is moaning and trying to put another arrow in her weapon. Seeing her, so vulnerable, I have to defend her. She is my sister after all.

I take one step, only one, when I hear it. When the four of us hear it. The sound. The screams coming from inside the pyramid. I look at my feed and see a little beetle standing in there. Then another one. And another one. But this are not common beetles.

This are Egyptian, meat eaters beetles. And they are hungry...

* * *

 _ **Ken Carr, D4**_

Bugs. I hate bugs. I really really hate bugs. That's what I'm thinking at this moment, when I see the sea of beetles coming from inside the pyramid, ready to eat us alive. I see how Fabian tries to kill one, but this one enter in his boot and then to his skin. The beetle is inside his skin. This causes that he cuts himself his leg to kill the bug and get it out of his skin. I almost throw up when this happened.

 _-Run you idiot!-_ Cassie yells at me, as the bugs are already going towards us. Faustina has Fabian, so I just take Cassie's hand and run down the pyramid with her, towards the South part of the Arena. I hear how they're approaching and Fabian and Faustina are really near us. I'm scare, of course I am, but I wonder, why have the game makers decided that this is the time for something like this? We're only on the fifth day of the Games. Do they really need to rush the things this fast in the Games?

We're half way through when we saw them. Two other tributes running towards the south, being chased by more beetles. The District 9 twins, Wren and Wolf. They seemed to be fine except that they are covered in blood for some reason. I see how he is pulling her to run faster down the stairs. Were they all the time with us without our knowledge? If so, how do we miss them? Then I saw it, the big door on the South side of the pyramid, that was half open.

So it was their fault. For them now we are running in this stairs, escaping of a bunch of bugs that are actually going to eat us alive if they catch us. Well, not today, not me, not Cassie. I turn and see how Faustina and Fabian are about to get catch by them. Fabian can barely walk. I can't leave them, not after they accept me even though I never train. So I do what I think is the best thing to do.

I turn and get Fabian's arm around my shoulder and start running with them, helping them as much as I can. The bugs are near us, and their noise is making our ears bleed, so much that we can't hear us, but at least we're working together and we all are going to be safe. Or that's what I thought at that moment.

We got to the end of the pyramid, and the bugs stop at the edge of it. Cassie is in there, breathing heavily as she is on her knees. I put down Fabian, that smiles at me and thanks me for what I just did. I smile him back and tell him not to worry. Then I hear the click. An arrow being prepared to be shot. I turn to Faustina to scream at her for doing that at this moment, but Faustina does not have the crossbow with her.

I turn once again and see Wolf, with a smile in his face, as he shots a red arrow to the center of our circle. For a moment, a second actually, I was relief that he has missed. But yet again, I'm wrong, as the arrow made some sounds and then exploded, sending us to the air. You know what the funny part is? I'm the one that have the pyramid on my back.

I'm flying in the air as I think all of this, all of what has happen. I hear Cassie's scream and I manage to see her one last time, being held by Fabian and Faustina. I smile at her and see the sky, thinking in Peter as I fall in the see of bugs. I don't feel any pain as the millions of bugs are now entering in my skin and eating me alive. I'm just happy.

I'm finally free...

* * *

 _ **Wren Willows, D9**_

 _-Shoot it-_ I say to Wolf's ear as he prepares the explosive red arrow on his crossbow. He shot it to the ground and makes them blow up. One of the guys ended up in a bed of meat eating bugs, the same ones that we released earlier from that pyramid. His screams as he is being eaten alive are music to my ears. Wolf prepares another arrow, a purple one this time, that he shots straight to the older girl. This one receives it on her calf, and as the color disappear from the arrow, the other three tributes run towards the snow part of the Arena.

 _BOOM!_ The guy's cannon blows as I see our masterpiece. The once known as the central pyramid of the Arena, is a pyramid of black bugs that are hungry for meat. Their sound is majestic, as Wolf blows in exasperation that our preys have escape. I massage softly his arm and raise my spear and our supplies from the floor, as we walk towards the south part.

 _-We should head towards them. They are injured and they will be easy to torture-_ I say to my brother, as he is seeing the pyramid with his eyes glowing and a little smile in his face. He then turns towards me and puts his serious face once again. Counting his arrows, he still have three poisonous, three explosives, and five green, black and white ones. I know he wants to test them all.

 _-No. I want to find the two that escape from us first. The one from the eleven and the kid-_ He says, walking the other side of the pyramid. I walk behind him as we head towards the North part of the arena, where the dark forest awaits us. It is dark, lugubrious, almost to creepy for anyone to get ahead in it. It's just like us. I hold my spear as we head towards it, hearing the beetles on my back. I turn one more time to admire them, before getting in the forest with my brother.

* * *

Three hours had past at least, before we sit up in a little cave we found. It is starting to rain and, to be honest, I don't want to get a cold. I need my full strength to kill each and everyone that are scare from us. Wolf thinks the same, so we stop in this cave to take a little rest as the rain stops. I take out my shirt as it is a little wet and put it in a dry rock for it to dry a little.

 _-We're down to 13 Wren. And yet we haven't found the Christian-_ Wolf says, as he is seeing his crossbow. His torso is undercover as he has take his shirt of as well. I sit in front of him as he is cleaning his weapon. I take my own spear and clean it a little from the mud and the water.

 _-She is somewhere near, I can feel it Wolf. Just be patient. You know that we will get her and her little brother-_ I say, looking at him. He growls at this and we hear a moaning coming from inside the cave. I stand up immediately, holding my spear on my hands as my brother holds his crossbow in front of him, pointing down to the cave. We both move at the same time, walking towards the darkness.

I come back and get a flashlight that is on one of our backpacks, to light up a little the cave. We see a trail of blood, coming from the inside of the cave. Wolf keeps walking, and either though I think is a bad idea, I follow him. I'm not going to loose my brother. We walk inside this dark cave, ready for any eventuality that we can encounter. Or that's what we thought so.

What I see next puts me on shock. There are at least thirty female figures in a small lake down the cave. They are all chanting, and three figures are hanging from the roof. I recognize them all. There is the District 10 boy, who is screaming from help. Then the District 8 girl, that is unconscious.

And last, the District 3 girl. The christian girl we have been hunting. Now is ours...

* * *

 **OBITUARY**

 **#14: Ken Carr, D4 - Explosion by Wolf that threw him to the beetles**

 _Ken was a fun character to read, to developed, but he wasn't going to win for one reason. If he had won, Cassie would have die, and he would go nuts. And I didn't want a victor that got crazy. At least not yet. I'm sorry RainGain. I hope you forgive me. Ken is now with Peter. You still have Jake and Cassie, looking at the silver linning_

* * *

 ** _I know, short chapter, and I'm sorry for that guys. I hope you like it, next chapter, something that will blow your mind. Day 5 is not over yet, we have all night long._**

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _-Worst nightmare? Biggest fear? (physically speaking)  
-Favorite POV?  
-Favorite mutt so far?_**

 ** _Please leave a review!  
-J!_**


	27. The night of the Demon God

**Night 5**

* * *

 ** _Rashima Daniels, D8_**

I wake up and the first thing I see is a large, blue sky on top of my head. My head hurts like hell as I feel some blood pouring down my skull. I feel someone moving at my side and when I turn my head, I see the District 10 boy doing some gestures with his mouth and his hands, like talking to someone, however, I don't hear him at all. He notices that I'm awake and tells me something, however again, I can't hear him.

 _-What?-_ I say. He points to the sky and I see what he is pointing. Then I realize that I'm not on the ground, and that actually my sky, is a lake, full of mermaids, mermen and a shadow, doing circles under the water, like hunting for them. My hearing, every second that pass, is coming back, as I hear the monsters singing some cult songs that scare the crap out of me.

 _-What the...what are they doing?-_ I ask to myself, as I see one of the mermaids, the leader, I suppose, shutting everyone. She then starts to speak in a language I don't recognize. I sight and start looking for a way out, however I don't have a lot of options. I feel the knife in my back pocket, but if I cut the rope, not only me, but the guy and the District 3 girl, we all are going to fell in the water. Of course, I can swim and let them behind, but even I, with only a knife, can't fight against a dozen of those things.

I close my eyes as the guy keeps screaming for help to someone, that obviously won't come to help him. How did I end in this situation? The last thing I remember is getting into the beach at the East side of the Arena and that I found some fruits in there. I ate one of them and then everything black out. I remember seeing above the water some eyes watching at me as I take the bite. Was it one of them?

I open my eyes and see the guy next to me. District 10, the brother of that poor girl that was killed three nights ago. He stares at me for a moment and I'm about to say that I'm sorry what happened to his sister, when we notice that the District 3 girl is awaking.

 _-Lani! Thanks to God, that cannon wasn't yours then-_ He says. A cannon, so someone died. I wonder who that was. The girl seems astonish as she sees the mermaids and the lake under us. _-Wha...whe...where are we? What happened?-_ She asks, seeing at the boy and then at me _-Where are we? Barret what happened?-_

 _-The last thing I remember is that we were walking in the forest and that you heard James' scream, or you though you heard him-_ He says, looking at his sides to find a way out of this situation _-We got to a pond and I was hit with a rock on my head. I suppose you too, since you have your head open as well-_ He says. The girl touches her head and sees the blood pouring down.

 _-Silence humans! Lani Gadge, Rashima Daniels, Barret Walcott! You have been chosen as tributes for our ritual. Our God, the serpent of the underworld, the ruler of the sea, the glorious Rahab, needs sacrifice! And you're the chosen ones, you need to feel proud!-_ The mermaid that is like the leader, or a priest actually, speaks as she shuts Barret. The mermaids and mermen keep chanting as she keeps speaking.

- _You humans are going to witness the greatness of a true God moments before you die! And that's ok! The one true God is going to fest with your blood at the end of this night! And don't worry Lani. Your brother will be joining us really soon...-_ A large roar make the cave tremble as I see down. The large shadow that was doing some circles under water is now gone. Instead, there is a large black serpent, with blue eyes, and at least a thousand sharp teeth, is watching us from above the water.

For the first time in my life, I'm scare. I'm truly scare for my life...

* * *

 _ **Cassie Carr, D4**_

Cold. Cold everywhere. There are only frozen floor, frozen trees, ice everywhere I look at. I'm from District 4. We love water, melt water, not solid, freezing pieces of water that hurt with only taking them in your hand. My teeth are shivering as we walk inside a frozen cave in the South part of the Arena. We notice that the twins didn't follow us after we run from the pyramid, but we didn't want to go back, as both Faustina and Fabian can barely stand.

I left the only backpack I could rescue from the Cornucopia, that has two apples and a bottle of water, on the floor where I sit. The siblings of two sit up in front of me as they can, both of them complaining about their injuries. I blow in exasperation as I see the entrance of the cave. There is a blizzard that has just started and there is no way for us to go outside.

I feel a tear dropping down my eye as I remember Ken's last smile to me, just before he got eaten by the bugs. His screams, I can still hear them in my ears as I put my hand on my mouth not to be hear. Despite that, Fabian notice my face and how my tears drop down my cheeks. As he can, he approaches me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

 _-I'm sorry...Ken was like a brother...I...I'm sorry-_ He says, softly, trying to comfort me. I try to stay calm, as I think in the moment when Ken came back for him. I close my eyes trying not to remember that if he didn't do that, maybe we both still be alive. Fabian is a good guy, he reminds me a little to Filip, so I manage to calm myself a little. That is until I hear his sister speak.

 _-Let's see the bright side Cassie. Less competition for you-_ She says, trying to throw a joke. A joke! On my dead brother's behalf! I open my eyes and get up before Fabian can hold me. I approach with my eyes on fire to the District 2 girl, that is trying to stand herself, however with my foot I push her back to the floor.

 _-DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, SPEAK ABOUT MY BROTHER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU B****!?-_ I press my foot on her calf, where the arrow was located before I removed it a few hours ago. She screams and cries as Fabian is trying to drag me to his side _-GET OFF OF ME! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, KEN WILL STILL BE ALIVE! HE CAME BACK FOR YOU! FOR YOU!-_

 _-I know-_ It's the only thing he says, as he hugs me. I try to punch him several times, but at the end, I just crush in his arms, crying for my brother, for everything that we had pass on our life. He shouldn't had to be here. He was a good guy. I keep crying in Fabian's arms for several more minutes, until we hear Faustina doing some weird noises.

I turn to see her, to ask her to forgive me, when I see her skin turning purple. She is bleeding in her nose and her eyes and she is spitting foam out of her mouth. Fabian automatically approaches to her to hold his sister. I then remember something that I've learn in the trainer center. I walk towards the purple arrow that we get out of Faustina's calf. However, where I left it, there was only a black arrow. Not purple.

I walk towards my allies once again, and cut as I can her pants, just to see her leg, where the arrow went, completely purple. The arrow was a poisonous arrow. Faustina has poison in her blood, and we don't have anything to help her...fuck...

* * *

 ** _Lani Gadge, D3_**

 _-James, where is James?-_ I shout at the monsters under us, as they keep singing their songs. When I ask this the priest mermaid just laughs at me, and keep directing the others. I see the sea serpent under the water, ready to devour us as he gets the order. God. Yeah sure, that is only a freaking animal that is genetically mutated by the Game Makers. I'm sure they did this thinking in me, that it will affect my sensibility. Well...they've succeeded.

 _-You call that monster a God!? There is only one God you psycho, and for sure it does not have shaping teeth ready to eat some innocents!-_ I scream at them. For some reason, they all stop singing at the same time, and they all turn their eyes to me. The priest had a really mad face, like I have say to her something personal _-You don't know what your talking about you little scum bag! Rahab is the true God! He is the one that brings us peace and rest! He is the chosen God of live!-_

 _-No he is not! Or not he, it! It is not a God! It's just a freaking experiment of some idiots in a lab to kill innocent children! As you are!-_ I feel a poke in my ribs as Barret tries to shut me down. _-You're pissing them off Lani, shut it-_

 _-Who do you think you are little girl!? I'm the priest Amighaebla! Priest of the cult of Rahab! I've lived for two hundred years serving our God and father!-_ The mermaid says, really mad this time. Her eyes have turn in dark spots on her face and instead of teeth, she has several fangs now _-You will pay for your insolence! BRING THE BOY!-_

The boy? No, it's not possible...but yet, fate is not on my side, as I see my little brother, hanging from his arms as we are from our feet, a couple of meters from where we are. He is crying and screaming for them to stop, begging for his life. I'm shock, as the mermaid laughs about my expression.

 _-I was going to let him live human! I was going to let him go away after you die. But now, enjoy the fest! RAHAB! RAISE FROM THE WATER AND CLAIM YOUR SACRIFICE OH GOD OF OURS!-_ The large serpent raise above the water. The mermaids and mermen hide from it, but one is not that fast, as the serpent get him from the tail and bite it. His screams echoed all over the cave.

I feel how the girl from 8 is doing something in our feet, like cutting something, but I only have eyes to see my brother. He is seeing me as well, asking for my help. My little brother needs me. Please God, help me. Help me to figure out how to save him. I can't think on anything and the monster is already looking at James. It is approaching to him slowly, as my brother cries for help. I feel that the rope is loose on our feet and I feel how we are falling to the water, but everything that happens next, happens in slow motion in my mind.

First, I see some movement in the entrance of the cave. The mermaids are screaming for intruders, and a large red arrow is crossing over the air, as it lands directly on the eye of the monster. Two other red arrows land after the first one, one on the neck, one in the torso. Then we hear a click, and three explosions happen as we land in the water.

I feel like floating in the water, seeing red and black flesh falling at my side. I swim to the surface and take a deep breath of air, to look how my brother is falling as well to the water, but with his arms tied. And unconscious. I see where he landed and swim towards him, when I notice that a merman is pulling me down to the water. I try to kick him but it is too strong. I growl and look for a weapon, finding the knife that was used to cut our own ropes.

I take it and nail it on the merman's eye, before nail it again on his throat. I don't see his body again, as I swim to where James is supose to be, but when I get there, I don't see his little body anywhere. I panic at this and try to look for it again, just to find out that Barret is on the edge of the lake with my brother. I sight a little and swim over there.

 _-Lani! Lani I'm sorry for being a dick. I love you!-_ My brother says as I approach to him. I smile at him and take his hand and Barret's. I get up the shore with them and hug my brother tight, saying to him that I love him too and that no one will ever hurt him. _-Watch out!-_ He says, as he pushes me to a side. I hear something that nails in some flesh and I turn to see my brother's chest, with a white arrow in it.

I turn to see Wolf on top of a rock, in the entrance of the cave, with his crossbow in his hand, looking at us, while Wren and Rashima both were struggling with the last monsters of the see. That arrow was for me, yet my brother sacrifice for me. I turn to see him and I see him breathing hard, as the arrow was draining his color on my brother's body. I took the arrow out of his chest and take his hand.

 _-James. Don't you dare to die! You hear me!? Don't you dare to die! I will tell mom and dad!-_ I scream, as my brother smiles with pain. He looks at Barret and say a soft " _I'm sorry for Carol"_ before turning to me once again. He is crying, but he is smiling. His last sentence will mark me forever _-God is real Lani, I'm seeing him and Jesus...they will take care of me...I love you..-_

His cannon shut my scream...

* * *

 _ **Brock Wellows, D11**_

 _BOOM!_ The sound of a cannon wake me up as the night is all over the jungle. Ever since Carol's death, I haven't slept quite a lot, but at least I'm resting something. Two days ago, I receive a little bag of chips for a sponsor. The note was from both, Tomas and Ema, wishing me good luck and sorrow from my sister. I know they're watching me, so everyday I great them.

However, the chips are now gone, and I have no water. My situation is not good, I'm weak and ever since James left me, I'm alone as well. I wonder where he is at, or at least if he got with Lani at the end. I know now that I have to be alone, as an alliance with only thirteen tributes left, is really dangerous. Two cannons sounded today, so that means less competition and another step near my other siblings.

I get up from the floor and work in the darkness of the jungle, only with the light from the moon. Everything is so dark that I have to walk slowly and be very careful. For a moment, I hear something snoring near me, then I realize it's my stomach that is asking me for food. I wonder around and see some berries, that are not poisonous. I smile at my good luck and sit down to eat a couple of them when the anthem of the fallen hits.

I raise my head to the sky to see the Capitol's logo in it. Then I see a familiar face. James. I can't believe it. I save him, save him and Carol from that monster of District 8. And now he is dead. Was his cannon the one of early or the last one? He seems so cocky in his picture, with his sunglasses and his smile. I notice some tears falling down my cheeks. I fail to Amani, to Carol, to him. I fail to everyone.

After James' photo, the one from District 4 came along. I didn't know him that well, but he seems like a good guy. I remember his interview when they asked him about a murder of his brother. I just hope he is now with him. I sight once again as the sky got dark, when a silver parachute landed on front of me. Two bottles of water, some bread from district 11, and something that will actually help me a lot. A tribute tracker.

" _Return home, you deserve this. Get a weapon. Return to us. -E & T"_

My mentors didn't forgot about me. I sight once again and see the sky. This is far from over...

* * *

 **OBITUARY:**

 **#13 - James Gadge, D3 - Arrow shot to chest by Wolf**

 _Sorry James. You were, by far, one of my personal favorites. However, you were 12, you were reckless, and well, you needed to find Jesus. ImaginationStories, I hope his death was heroic enough. Again, I'm sorry. R.I.P. James._

* * *

 ** _Hey! Jolteon here! Down to half the tributes! Yes, I know, I updated one day later, but what can I say? I was inspired. Hope you like the chapter, and if not, please tell it in a review._**

 ** _Speaking of witch, this is the last chapter I will add points for reviews. Next chapter I will put how many points everyone has left, for you to spend them as you want/can._**

 ** _-Favorite POV?_**

 ** _-What did you think about the cult?_**

 ** _-Favorite dead so far?_**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _-J_**


	28. Sponsors Part 2

_**Hey there! Jolteon here! So, as I told you last chapter, the points you have right now, are the ones you currently have to spend. I will accept sponsors until the last 6. Also, I will update the points of the sponsors, as the Capitol do after several time in the arena. Here is the new list  
**_

* * *

 **FOOD:**

 _15 points:_

-Bag of Chips

-Crackers

 _25 points:_

-Energy Bar

-Granola Bar

-One apple

 _35 points:_

-Popcorn

-Two bananas

-Beef Jerky

 _50 points:_

-Candies (25 candies)

 _60 points:_

-Chicken Soup

-Tomato Soup

-Basket of Fruits (10 different fruits, your choice)

 _75 points:_

-Cesar Salad (with 2 breadsticks)

 _150 points:_

-Pizza (pepperoni, vegetarian or supreme)

 _250 points:_

-BBQ (pork, chicken, beef or fish)

 **DRINKS:**

 _25 points:_

-Cup of water

-Ice Tea

 _35 points:_

-Milk

-8 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 _40 points:_

-Chocolate Milk

-Fruit Punch

-Lemonade

 _100 points:_

-16 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 _150 points:_

 _-_ Coke 6-pack

 _200 points:_

-64 Oz Water (2 bottles)

 **WEAPONS _:_**

 _150 points:_

-10 throwing knives (2 normal, 2 poison, 2 explosive, 2 sickness, 2 deathly)

-Sword

 _250 points:_

-Staff

-Bow and 10 Arrows (5 normal, 3 explosive, 2 deathly)

-Blowgun and 15 Darts (5 poison, 5 sickness, 5 deathly)

 _275 points:_

-Large Battle Axe

-Large Spear

 _325 points:_

-Trident

-Mace

-Scythe

-Hook

 _550 points_

-Crossbow with 25 arrows (5 normal, 5 explosive, 5 poison, 5 sickness, 5 deathly)

 **SURVIVAL:**

 _25 points:_

-Small rope

 _35 points:_

-Net

-Large Rope

-Toothbrush and Toothpaste

 _100 points:_

-Blanket

-Sunscreen

-10 Matches

-Torch

-Batteries

-Small first aid kit (5 band-aids, alcohol and tape)

 _150 points:_

 _-_ Large first aid kit (20 band-aids, alcohol, tape, burn cream, venom cleaner thingy, rash cream, 25 bandages)

-Compass

-One person tent

-Small backpack (Small first aid kit, loaf of bread, rope, bug spray)

 _200 points:_

-Flashlight (2 batteries)

-Regular backpack (Small first kid aid, change of clothes, bug spray, short rope, 10 matches, loaf of bread, 1 apple)

 _250 points:_

 _-_ Multiple person tent

-Arena Map

 _400 points:_

-Shield

-Large Backpack (Large first aid kit, 25 matches, large rope, 2 sets of complete change of clothes, pain killers, large bottle of water, 1 personal tent, 2 loafs of bread, 3 apples, small dagger, map of the arena)

 _750 points:_

-Tribute Tracker (4 batteries)

 **CLOTHES**

 _100 points:_

-Belt

-Hat

 _175 points:_

-Boots

-Snickers

-Shirt

-Hoodie

-Pants

-Shorts

 _200 points:_

-Jacket

-Helmet

-Sunglasses

 **OTHER:**

 _350 points:_

 _-_ Bible

-Notepad and pencil/pen

 _550 points:_

 _-_ Necklace with two family photos

* * *

 ** _If you have any other item/weapon/food/drink/clothes/etc. that you want to include, just let me know in the reviews or by pm and for sure I will be more than glad to include it (but be realistic haha). Hope you like the idea, if not also tell me, have a great day._**

 ** _ALSO, HERE IS THE FINAL LIST WITH THE POINTS OF EACH OF THE POSSIBLE SPONSORS:_**

 ** _ImaginationStories 1050 points left_**

 ** _Golden Moon Huntress 975 points left_**

 ** _66samvr 450 points left_**

 ** _MessyModgePodge 350 points left_**

 ** _Hollowman96 205 points left_**

 ** _-J_**


	29. A day to remember

_**Day 6**_

* * *

 _ **Faustina Rouvin, D2**_

 _It hurts so much. I don't know how many time have past since I've got the poison inside my body. It can be minutes, hours, even days, but the only thing I can focus on right now it's the burning feeling that I have all over my body, specially in my chest. According to what I've heard Cassie said, the toxins of the poison are now in my blood system, so they are all over my body, in my veins, in my blood._

 _According to her, my death will be slow, painful, a living torture. We've receive a medical kit from our mentor, but it was useless, as the antidotes that were in there only got the sickness worst. At least they help with Fabian's leg. I can only breath, because if I move the burning intensifies all over my body. I remember the day my father came to visit me. That night that he convince me to volunteer to this Games._

 _Why did I accept it? Was it really worth it? I didn't only put myself in a dangerous place, but also my brother, the only one that has ever stood out for me. What was wrong with me? And now I can't even ask him for forgiveness, as every time I try to speak my lungs burn as hell. Fabian is sitting next to me, with my head in his lap, as he cries softly while he caress my hair. He knows that I'm not going to make it, as do I._

 _My tears drop down softly as I watch him to those beautiful grey eyes, with that ginger hair of his, his beautiful smile. Damn it, my brother is hot! I smile at this thought as I feel how my arms and my legs stop working. Cassie is doing me some massages to see if they can react, but the only thing I can feel right now, is my brother's hand on my hair. I know the end is near, but then, something happened. A sound that makes me wonder if I can be save. A parachute that lands in front of our frozen cave._

 _Cassie and Fabian look at each other and the girl from Four stands up to go to see what is it. I can barely move my head to see her picking up the parachute, with something shinny inside of it. She reads the note, and after several minutes, she looks to Fabian, with tears in her eyes. I know what that means. I'm doom._

 _-I'm sorry...I'm really am...- She says, looking down to me and to my brother. I feel the poison filling up my lungs and I have a bad time breathing now. Fabian notice my heavy breathing and hugs my body against his. He is crying like when we were younger and he got hurt in a training. And I can't do anything for him. I just can't move. I close my eyes and, with the strength I have left, I let out my last words on his ear._

 _-Win this...go home...and be proud for yourself...- I say with a tiny voice, as my brother looks at me with frighten eyes. -No, you are going to win this Faustina! You have to make father proud!- He yells, as my chest's burning is going down every second it past. I smile and kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear my very last words in this world -I'm sorry...I love you...- And with that, my hearth stops down, my eyes close one last time, and my last breath is a relief, as my soul leaves my body..._

* * *

 _ **Jake Tech, D5**_

 _BOOM! Another one bites the dust. It's only the sixth day and we're down to half the tributes now. Four days have past since that bitch of Sara was killed my us, however, the knife she put on our left eye did to us a lot of more damage that we were able to process at the moment. Luckily, we received a large first aid kit two days ago and, with a lot of antibiotics and bandages, at least we manage to control the bleeding._

 _-Thanks to me, you guys want to say- Milos says in our mind, as we walk with one blind eye towards the end of the tunnels. We have manage to survive thanks to Red and his taste for raw meat. Rat's raw meat. And some water we have found underground. It is a miracle that we're still alive. Frank is alert to everything as Jake is in a corner of our mind, still hugging his legs and crying softly after Sara's dead._

 _-I told you it wasn't a good idea to let him kill her- Frank says to all of us, specially to Milos, as we get out to some sort of a beach, with grey sand and black water. We sight as the sun blinds us for a couple of seconds. Red yells in pain as we walk towards the Forest that is on top of what it seems the tunnels. We are all alone, once again._

 _-So, what's the plan?- Milos says to us as we search for a source of food that it does not scream when we bite it._

 _-Please, can we forget about that? It was disgusting- Frank says as Jake is about to throw up. Red laughs about this -The plan now is to get food as soon as possible. If we find tributes, even though we have Red, we will be in a disadvantage if we don't have any weapons or at least strength with us. And with this eye, we can barely see-_

 _Frank is right and we all know it. Red is the strongest of the four of us, but even with him on our side, if we encounter another tribute with a large range weapon, or that is physically stronger than we are, we will be screwed. Right now we need to find something to eat at first. However, this isn't easy, since three hours after we leave the tunnel, we're still starving. Nothing approaches to us close enough for us to get it, and throwing stones hasn't been useful as well._

 _Then we hear the beep of a new parachute, coming from our right, that lands on our lap. It is a big box with a note in it. Red and Frank want to see what is in there, however, Milo takes over the body and he makes us look the note first. What we read is something that amuse us, specially Frank, that is going to brag about this for a long time..._

 _"-Dear Jake, I've been thinking about you, and when you get out of there, I will be yours. I hope this works to help you through this. -Gabby"_

 _-I told you that it was a good idea to flirt with that woman- Frank says to us, or actually to Milos. This one only roles his eyes and turns our attention to the box, where a large, black crossbow with 25 arrows of five different colors. The red ones, most probable are explosives, and the white ones, we read about them and they are instant dead. But the other three are quite curious._

 _-Let me try it- Frank says, as we take the crossbow and put a green arrow in it. We saw a bird near us and, with our one good eye, we shoot the arrow. Instantly, the bird was paralyzed in the floor, with his wings broken as we step near to it. The four of us, including Jake, smile about this. -It's time to hunt- Milos says, while the Arena becomes darker as the sun hides in the mountains..._

* * *

 _ **Finn Zubin, D6**_

 **-** _Just drink it already sis-_ Cane says as he handles me his water bottle. It is the last zip of water he has and he is allowing me to drink it, even though I had drink mine two hours ago. We have no food since three days ago, when we ate the two apples and the crackers. We have set up several traps for animals, to see if we can hunt, but neither of them have work so far.

Hunger Games, is a proper name for what we're passing threw right now. I remember that in our District, we had it rough, but we manage to get some food every time. Either it was stolen from a junkyard, or by selling someone else out for some money, but we always manage to get what we needed to survive after Gideon abandoned us.

Now look at us. The once feared and respected Zubin siblings, starving in a Forest, waiting for some miracle of some kind to of us knows anything about plants, so we don't want to risk ourselves to eat something that may contain poison. But our stomachs need food, and need it quickly. I drink the last zip of water before throwing the bottle far away from us.

 _-You know...we can eat ourselves...-_ Cane says to me, with a serious tone of voice that makes me turn to him with frighten eyes. He just puts his hands up and giggles a little. _-Hey hey, it's a joke. We're about to starve to death, the least that we can do is to joke around, shouldn't we?-_ He says with his smile. He is right, we're on the edge of death and we have to at least enjoy our last moments together.

 _-Idiot...I love you, you know that right?-_ I say as I approach to him and hug him tight. I hear his hearth beating softly in his chest, as I put my head down in it. He hugs me back and kiss my head softly, whispering a single " _I know"_ to my ear. I'm about to close my eyes when I hear it. Something cutting the air, something that is traveling fast towards us. I open my eyes once again, just a second before a black arrow lands on the side of my head, just centimeters from where my ear is.

 _-RUN!-_ Cane screams, as he puts us on foot and takes his staff, to start running in the forest. We hear more arrows coming towards us. One explodes on our left side, getting a tree to ashes. Another one landed on our front, causing another tree to decompose fast and fall in front of us. I turn to my left, dragging Cane with the forces that I have left.

After several minutes running, and at least twelve arrows nailing on our sides, we manage to get in a small hole on the ground. As we get down in it, we see who is hunting us. Without his shirt, the District 5 boy has a crossbow in his hands, and several more arrows on his back. I'm shacking as Cane swears in his teeth, not knowing what we can do.

 _-Come on guys! I just want to chat with you! An alliance? Is that so bad!?-_ The guy screams, as he send another explosive arrow to the front, hitting a rock that is near us, but does not harm us. I see Cane to his eyes, there is no way for us to fight him without loosing. He keeps staring at me, and for a quick moment, he smiles at me.

 _-I love you to kiddo...-_ He says, stroking my cheek, before getting out the hole. I try to avoid him to do that, but it's to late. He is already running towards Jake with his staff on front. The District 5 guy sees him and shoots him a black arrow to his body, one that Cane can barely avoid. I see how my brother raises his staff and cuts the District 5 boy's cheek with it, but this only makes him more angry. With a deep voice, and a smile that it only comes from the same devil, the guy speaks once again

 _-Red hungry...Red mad...Red...kill-_ And with this, he throws a punch to Cane's face, that knock him down on the floor. My brother tries to step up but with a kick to his jaw, Jake makes him get down on his chest once again, spitting blood. He then start punching Cane back and forward in his face. I have to do something, if not, my brother will die. Then I remember. I remember the traps. Specially one. That tree that is on top of him.

I get out of the hole and run towards the District 5 guy. I know what I have to do. Not only for Cane, but for Candace as well. I owe her, and now, it's time to pay my debt. I run towards the guy and jump in to his back. I take his neck and he tries to get me off of him, as he walks backwards to the tree. I hear the click, that set up the trap for the pigs we wanted to hunt.

It was a quick movement of a log, coming from one side of the tree, straight to our position. Jake sees it before I do, and with a surprisingly agility, he puts us in a position, where he received one of the sharp trunks to his knee and to his left arm, but the other tree went straight to my hip, my ribs and part of my neck. I put all my effort not to let him go, however, he managed to let go and took his crossbow, to run, or actually limp, out of the scene.

I couldn't hear Cane's scream, I couldn't even feel any pain while the blood is draining out of my body. I turn my eyes to see my brother trying to save me, and the only thing I could do is to smile at him. I save my brother Candace...I finally did it...now...now I can go in peace...

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 ** _Barret Walcott, D10_**

Two deaths in one day. At least there is less competition now. However, that means than only ten of us are left, and Lani and I are two of those ten. I sight as the rain in the Dark forest is making us impossible to go for food, or for water at least. Not that Lani wants. Ever since the lost of James, she has been quiet, crying softly in her corner of the cave. If I were a bad person, I will kill her, but I'm not like that, Lani does not deserves that, not after she had pass already.

It is night already, and the sky is falling down in rain. Most probable the gamemakers did this for the tributes not to get food or water or whatever they need. Or to drown someone. It's funny, because at this point of the Games, after six complete days and 14 of the 24 already dead, something big has to happen for the audience not to get bored. I make a recap of who are left.

District 2 is complete, Fabian and Faustina. Along with Lani, that is from District 3, Cassie, from District 4, the boy from District 5, both of the District 6 tributes, Rashima, the twin devils, me and Brock. Twelve that I can count, but now two are dead. To be honest, I really hope that the ones from 9 are the one that got kill today. However, with the anthem that starts a couple of minutes later, all my hopes got down the floor.

Faustina and the District 6 girl. That means that only the twins are together. Everyone else is on her own now, with a brother or sister dead and most probable starving to death, as we both are. Suddenly, the rain stops, and as the game makers have heard my thoughts, the voice of Gabby speak in all the Arena.

 _-Good night Tributes! Congratulations of being the last 10 survivors of this edition, after one glorious week on this Arena! Now, everyone that is left has something that is left. Most of you is food, but others are medicine, weapons, or even clothes. That's why, tomorrow, a feast will be done on the Cornucopia. Don't worry, those horrible bugs won't bother you-_ She giggles as I watch Lani, that is watching the sky with a serious face.

 _-Anyways, it will be at 10 am, so come and get what you need, and remember, may the odds be ever, ever in your favor!-_ And with that, her voice stop. I can imagine everyone else looking to the sky, either smiling, or crying for their losses. I just keep looking at the stars and the moon, with Lani at my side. Tomorrow, I will go out for both of us. And I will bring us what we need.

I will fight for James and for Carol. I will fight, to survive...

* * *

 **OBITUARY**

 **#12 - Faustina Rouvin, D2 - Poison arrow shoot by Wolf**

 _Faustina was a hard character to kill, to be honest. I consider her Victor twice, to be honest with you all, however, If she manage to win, well, her father wouldn't be proud of her, since he will have the lost of his son. I didn't want a tribute to kill her either, because she was so strong. But her dead, will be the trigger for a more fearless Fabian. Thanks to 66samvr for her. R.I.P Faustina_

 **#11 - Finn Zubin, D6 - Aztec trap that cause her bleeding out**

 _Her creator, Messy, specify to me that either one of the two deaths, Cane or Finn's, will detonate the other. I consider Finn as a victor, in a finale with Cane being second. But, isn't that an obvious finale? Her death means that Cane lives, she save him as Candace save her years ago. I'm sorry that I portrait her death like this Messy, but I think it was a good way to say goodbye. R.I.P Finn_

* * *

 _ **Hey! Jolteon here! So we're down to our final 10. A feast is coming, so be prepare for more deaths in the next chapter. Now, on to another business, I'm thinking now on my second SYOT (if you guys think I'm a mess, please let me know in the pm for me not to do it haha), however, a thing you have to know about me is that, I love Quarter Quells. So I will leave a poll with 3 options, for you guys to decide which one is going to be the next story. I will leave it open until the final 8.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter, as always, please review. Have a great night!**_

 _ **-J**_


	30. A feast of champions

**Hey! Jolteon here! So just quick reminder, the poll is open. Please vote if you haven't! Also, I have already decided who is going to be the victor. TBH, each of the ten that are still alive, I have consider them at least twice, each of them. I hope that everyone is ok with that. Well, nothing else, just, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 7**

* * *

 _ **Wolf Wellows, D9**_

All night on top of a tree, just waiting for the second bloodbath to begin. The difference? This time we will participate. Ever since we left that cave after the death of the District 3 little guy, we have been wondering around the Forest, looking for either tributes or food. We manage to hunt a large mutt of a deer that came after us, however, when we try to cook it, Wren overcooked it, so we got no food for it.

Speaking of which, my sister is pulling my arm to see that, where the pyramid was supposed to be full of man flesh eating bugs, there is only a whole in the ground, with the golden horn in it. Besides that, it's just a desolated area that has no hiding places to be. I turn my eyes to the sun and notice that is almost time for this thing, this "feast" as the people in the Capitol calls it, to begin. My supposition was clarify when an annoying tone of voice starts chanting over our heads.

 _-Welcome! Welcome tributes! To our Quarter Quell feast! As we all know, ten of you still remain on that Arena, after one week of being in there! Congratulations for all of you! Now, each of you has a necessity. Food, water, even a weapon to conquer your enemies. Everything is here!-_ When the girl says this, the floor starts to open and nine Aztec columns emerge from down there. In each of the columns, there are several items hanging from there. Either a big backpack, like is the case from the column that has the large 6 on it, or even some kind of weapon, like the one from our district has.

 _-Is that...-_ I hear Wren whispers, just before the girl starts talking once again _-In 1 minute, each of you will combat for what you need and, hopefully, some of you will succeed! And for you not to be smarter than the other ones, let me warn you, if you move near the columns before the clock ends, guess what? You will blow in thousands of pieces! Now, ladies and gentlemen, may the best tribute win!-_ And with this, a clock on the cornucopia starts, as it had started back on the first day. 60 seconds.

 _-Wolf, that is...a flamethrower!-_ Wren says to me, too excited to be honest. I nod as I see all of the panorama. Neither of the other tributes has shown yet, and the clock is already in 45 seconds. I touch the arrows I have left. To poisonous, three black ones, and one of the white ones. I turn once again to the column that has our number in it.

Wren's flamethrower is in there, hanging from a chain on the column. But there is also a large black backpack in there, where I can notice a bunch of arrows getting out of there. I make a half smile as the countdown gets to 30 seconds. I only see other column with a weapon, the District 8 one. A morning star? Well, that's odd. 15 seconds.

I nod at Wren and we both get down the tree, getting to the edge of the forest. Everyone can see us in there, and if any of them was smart enough, they will try to kill us, but when the clock marks 5 seconds left, nothing has happen. We notice than the District 3, 10, 6, 8, 2 and 4 tributes are also on the edge, on different parts of the edge of the forest. I'm missing the guy from 5 and the one from 11. I growl at this, as I really want them to be here to fight them both, but well, I will have to hunt them down by myself.

The gong sounds and for about fifteen seconds, no body moves. Everyone is in silence, waiting for the first one to make the first move. And suddenly, without notice, a person moves from the inside of the hole. The District 11 boy run with a machete on his hand straight to his column and takes his backpack. He was fast, but unfortunately for him, he is on my range of shooting. I prepare a black arrow and shoot it to his calf, hitting him on it.

Then, the hell starts, as every tribute runs towards the columns. Including my sister...

* * *

 _ **Cassie Carr, D4**_

At first I didn't want to come. I was fine in that frozen cave, with Fabian and well, just waiting for our dead. The hook I received just before Faustina died will help us to hunt, and we just had to wait for everyone to kill each other, or to eventually, die in that cave. But after a long talk, Fabian convinced me to come here. With the note that Ken's father had sent to me with the hook. " _Avenge him, kill those two demons, then win -Peter Reddish"._ I've never met that man, but I knew that he was Ken's father. And he was right, I need to avenge him.

So now here I am, running not towards my column that has a large backpack in it, but towards the bitch from District 9. I remember hearing her whispering to her brother to shoot that damn arrow that send Ken straight to the bugs. I'm furious, I'm hurt. And a hurt sister can do anything. I notice that I'm not the only one going towards her, as the District 10 boy and the District 3 girl are as well approaching to her.

For a moment I get distract when I see a black arrow passing in front of me, so I turn to see that the boy from 9 was pointing at us with his crossbow, trying to defend his sister. Fabian, that is just behind me, notice this, and runs towards him. Wolf realizes this and points straight to him, but Fabian manages to dodge another black arrow and a purple one, just before tackling Wolf on to the ground.

I focus again on the girl of 9, seeing her getting to her column already. I growl and tackle her down just before she could reach the flamethrower that is hanging in there. She screams in pain as I kick her guts, but she manages to take a rock and hits me with it on my head. The boy from 10 then tackles me on to the ground, punching me on the face, before I could notice that the girl from three is fighting the one from 9.

 _-What are you doing!? I want to kill her!-_ I scream to the boy, kicking his face as I can. He avoid my foot and takes my neck in his hands, starting to choke me as I try to defend myself. I try to reach out something, anything, to hit that boy on his face, but there is nothing near my hands. I start seeing blurry, with the lack of oxygen in my body. Am I about to die in here? Is this my end?

 _-ARRRGHHHHH!-_ The boy yells, releasing his hands from my neck. I take a really deep breath and notice that Fabian has tackle him on to the ground. I keep breathing a little and turn to see that the District 3 girl is avoiding the arrows being shot from the boy from 9. But, where is the girl? I turn around and see her, putting herself the belt across her chest, turning on the flamethrower.

She looks straight at Fabian and Barret, and walks towards them. I get up to run to her and tackle her, but I feel a knife hitting my leg, throwing me back to the floor. I get my eyes up to see the fire being spill out from the weapon, directly to where my ally and the boy from Ten are fighting. Fabian is on top, so at the last second, he dodge the fire and only gets a large burn on his arm. The District 10 boy instead, is burn alive...

* * *

 _ **Cane Zubin, D6**_

I have to win. Not for me, because I don't want to live anymore, but for Finn and for Candace. I have fail both of them, I won't fail to them again. Not after Candace sacrificed herself for my sister. Not after Finn impaled herself just to make sure I stay alive. I have one goal and one goal only. Kill the son of a bitch that stole my sister from me, and win this thing for her.

That's why I'm here, running towards my column, where a new staff and my backpack with supplies are. Everyone is fighting on the other side of the Arena, everyone but the guy from 5 and the one from 11, that already have part away from there. I have wait a little to make sure nobody notices me. For sure I won't like to be burn to ashes with that flamethrower of that girl.

I've run towards the column that has my stuff in it, when I notice something hitting my right arm. I take a look at it and it's a silver knife. I growl for the pain and look back to see the District 8 girl coming for me, with a backpack in her back and a morning star on her fist. Really? A flamethrower and a morning star? Is the Capitol that rich but still can't help the Districts?

I turn and run again towards my column. The only possible way for me to survive in here is fighting, and since my staff broke on the fight with the District 5 boy, I need to get a new one. Another knife pass me near my ear, cutting part of it. I sight at this but keep running, trying to zig zag, until I get to the column. I pull the staff from it and I can barely pull it out to block the girls hit.

The morning star rolls over my staff and the girl pulls over both of our weapons. I pull as well but she, on a low blow, hit me with her foot on my jewels. I let go the staff to put my hands over them and I take a deep breathe, trying to recover myself for this kick. In the mid-time, the girl tries to unravel her weapon from mine, and when she succeeds, she throws a hit to my head, that I can barely manage to dodge.

She hits me in my leg, and I feel an immense pain as I try to dodge every hit. She is trying her best to put me down, but I have to keep fighting for my life. That's what Candace and Finn want me to do. I dodge another hit and roll as I can to the side of the column. My staff is near, I know I can reach it. I just need to stay alive a few more seconds.

The girl is tired, I can notice that, and when she raise her morning star to kill me once again, I do the only thing that I can think of...I hit her in her privates. A hard kick that makes her gasp and kneel in front of me, giving me the time that I need to launch after my staff and get up as I can. She turns over with open eyes and barely dodges the staff when I try to hit her neck with it.

She takes her morning star and gets to me once again, but this time, I'm faster. This time, I stab her stomach with my weapon. She has her eyes wide open and start spiting blood from her mouth. I breath heavily as I'm tired for the fight, but at the end, she collapses on the floor. I turn to see that everyone else is still fighting, that the guy from 10 is roasted on the floor, that the guy from 2 and the guy from 9 are in a fists fight and the three girls are in the floor, punching themselves as they can.

I take my staff once again and go for my own backpack, running to the Forest where I have came from. Today I didn't die, and neither will I...

* * *

 ** _Wren Willows, D9_**

I feel a punch on my lip before my own fist hits someones tooth. The girl from District 4 and from District 3 are both on top of me, beating the crap out of me as they both are crying and growling with anger. I'm trying to defend myself, but the both of them are strong as well, so every punch I throw, I receive it as well. I'm try to crawl back to where one of them threw my flamethrower, but each step I move, the drag me down again.

Wolf can't help me, he is fighting with the guy from 2 as well. They are fighting with their own bear hands, in one to one combat. And if I scream for help, he will distract himself and maybe, just maybe, he can loose that fight. And I can't allow that. No, I have to fight this two on my own. I can beat them, I know that I can. I open my mouth and close it in the first piece of meat that I can reach, that is the District 3's ear. With that, she get's off me, and I can punch the district 4 girl on her nose.

I feel the bone breaking when it hits my fist, and it gives me a moment to breath before getting up and running for the flamethrower once again. Seeing that boy being calcined to dead is one of the most beautiful scenes I've ever watch, and I want to repeat it as soon as possible. It remembered me to my mother when Wolf and I push her to the large fire on our old house.

I reach the flamethrower, however, I feel a kick in my face, as the girl from 3 has come to beat me up once again. I try to avoid another of her hits, but then I feel that the one from four hit's me on my jaw. They are both attacking me at the same time, so what I do, is to put my arms around my head and just receive each hit that they throw at me.

 _-This is for James you bitch!-_ Says one of them, as I receive a kick in my stomach. I gasp at this and feel the lack of air on my lungs, as the other one kicks my back repeating almost the exact same words _-And this for Ken you bitch!-_ Each hit, feels like a flame in my body, burning down at each of them gets in my flesh. I can barely breath now, much less scream, but at far, I can hear Wolf screaming my name, as the girl from four draws two knives out of her belt.

I can't move, but I can see how the girl from 4 draws out two shinny things out of her belt. For a moment, she and the girl from 3 look at each other, before handling to her one of this objects. They both nod and then watch me. I recognize those items. Those pointy items. Knives. They had knives in their hands. The girl from 4 took my arms and pull them up, immobilizing them with her knees, as the girl from 3 sits on my abdomen.

I turn my eyes to Wolf, to see my brother once again. He is fighting with the guy from 2 still, but at the same time, he connects his eyes with mine. He is screaming for my name. I just keep watching him when I feel one knife over my neck, and the other one nailing in my chest. I try to take a big breath but the blood pouring down my throat is not allowing me to do it. I feel my eyes closing slowly, as the two girls left me in there, running for their backpacks.

With my last seconds, I see Wolf running towards me after knocking down the other guy. He holds my head in his hands and tries to stop the bleeding, but is useless. I just look at his eyes, before my eyes fall down for the last time. Don't worry little brother, now...now I'm in a true sea of flames...

* * *

 **OBITUARY**

 **#10 - Barret Walcott, D10 - Burn alive by Wren**

 _Ok, I'm truly sorry 66samvr. I saw Barret as a victor a few times, but at the end, I couldn't imagine a life for him after the Games. Without Carol, he would have got in to a depression even greater. He "sacrifice" himself for Lani. Again, I'm sorry. R.I.P. Barret_

 **#9 - Rashima Daniels, D8 - Stab with a staff by Cane**

 _Rashima was a though character to write. If she wins, then she will go back to Rashida in the District, and maybe be happy. But let's be honest, who is happy after the Games? I'm sorry hollowman96, I get her as far as I could. I'm sorry for real. R.I.P. Rashima_

 **#8 - Wren Willows, D9 - Stab by Lani and Cassie**

 _Wren was my first candidate to win. She was so perfect at the beginning. But as I wrote her, and the others, I just kept getting back and forward between each of them. At the end, a fight between her and Wolf wasn't going to be credible, so, what a better way to die than a revenge from the two sisters? GoldenMoonHuntress, one of your demons is down, but this will only get stronger the other one. R.I.P. Wren..._

* * *

 **Hey! Well guys, this is it. Final 7, next chapter? Interviews with the family members/mentors. The poll will stay open until final 6. Again, I'm sorry for all of the deaths, but we can only have one winner, right?**

 **Also, it is time for you to spend your sponsor points. Here is what is left of them:**

 **Imagination: 1050 points  
Golden: 370 points  
66samvr: 300 points  
Messy: 250 points  
Hollow: 100 points**

 **If by the last 6 you guys still have points, there will be no useful.  
**

 **Hope you have liked this chapter, and as always, review!**

 **-J**


	31. Family Talk

**Day 9**

* * *

 _ **Gabby** **Castle, Presenter of Capitol TV**_

 _-Is the camera on? Now..now?-_ The camera man nods and raise his thumb, to which I respond with a big smile, looking straight to the Camera _-WELCOME PANEM PEOPLE!_ _After 8 exciting days, we have now our final 7 on the Arena! And everyone knows what time is now? Exactly! It's time for the interviews to the family members! So we went to each of the remaining tributes families, while they rest in their comfortable jungle, to ask them how they feel about their family members in there-_

I smile once again, turning to my left as the screen turns on, showing my crossing to the 7 Districts that I had to go. In one day I traveled to all of this parts of Panem, so of course I was exhausted, but yet again, if not me, who will do what I did? _-And here...we...go!-_ I say, rather exited to see what the screen has prepare.

* * *

 ** _District 2_**

 _-Today's first interview, it's with the Rouvin's family. Their son, Fabian, is still in the Games, so let's go and see what do they think about this!-_ Whit a smile, I walk towards the door and knock three times. A tall lady answers the door and, with a confuse face, she let us in when I explain to her that we're coming for the interview about Fabian Rouvin. She excuses herself to go and call Fabian's parents, before she invites us to sit on the table.

As we're sitting, the camera takes a look at the interior of the house. It's a beautiful home, I have to admit, but besides a photo of the family, there are no other proof that in there, the two tributes have live in the past. After a few more minutes, a man and a woman get in the room and present themselves as Magnus and Hadria Rouvin. They sit down in front of me, and, even though the woman tried to cover it, it shows that she has being crying.

 _-Well, as you may know, Fabian is right now on the top 7 of this years Games. He has sixteen years old, but he seems prepare for this, prepare to win, how do you feel about him being in the Games Magnus?-_ I ask the father, that, with a serious face, turns to me as I ask him for his son. He sights and denies with his head _-He is not that useless as I thought he will be. I hope he gets back home to make me proud of him once again-_

Typicall answer from someone in District 2. I then turn to the mother, that it's about to cry as we can tell. We could use some of this on our advantage actually _-Miss Hadria, Fabian's sister, Faustina. What do you think she is thinking about Fabian in heaven?-_ This brakes her down, as she starts crying, first softly, but then starst making some sounds that kind of scare the crap out of me.

 _-Faustina was weak, she died on horrible conditions because she deserved it. If she had the guts, she would have been capable to kill that savage from District 9 instead of running-_ Magnus says with a harsh tone of voice, taking his wife's hand in his and staring at me with hateful eyes _-I truly hope Fabian wins, because if not, then he will be nothing more than his sister. Useless, idiot and, with a pair of parents that won't even look at his coffin._

With this, they both stand up and left the room, leaving us in there in complete silence...

* * *

 ** _District 3_**

 _-Now, citizens of Panem, we are at District 3, where the lovely family and friends of Lani Gadge are all together in her house to receive us. It's curious how all the houses in District 3 are so...square, right?-_ I giggle as me and my camera crew knock on the door. A man that resembles to James Gadge, the kid that died on his sister's arms, opens the door with a face that no one would like to encounter in the middle of the night. He invites us in to a green living room, in where there are two women and two other men.

After the proper introductions, I'm about to start the questions, when one of the women, the younger one, stands up, holding the hand of the one I suppose is the mother, and close her eyes. I don't understand what is happening util they begin talking with their eyes close. Then I remember, this girl is a Religious fanatic. One of the boys takes my and and invites me to join in. How could I say no?

 _-Dear father, who is in heaven. Forgive our sins, our harms to others, as we forgive the ones who harm us. Father, on this day I ask you to guide Lani to the salvation. To bring her home with us, her family and friends-_ I open one of my eyes as I hear a sob to my left, seeing the mother crying as the father puts his arm around her shoulder _-We know no one is perfect, and that everyone makes mistakes, such as the president, that create this terrible Games. But yet again, I seek for forgiveness, for all of their souls-_

The girl opens her eyes and stares at me directly to my eyes, like if she is reproaching me for what is happening. I feel uncomfortable, but don't say anything as she keeps speaking _-As well, we ask for James' soul. I hope he i sitting at your right in the table of life. Let him know that his friends, family and most of all, his mother, miss him. We all know that he is in a better place, so please God, relief our pain, for us to find peace on this terrible time. Amen-_

 _-Amen-_ I repeat, as cold sweat is going down my spin. I sit down and, trying not to think in the little guy's face, I turn to the father and the mother. All the questions that I had, all are now forgotten, as my mind is in blank. Only one remaining question is in there, something that I have to ask. I take the mother's hand and squeeze it softly.

 _-I'm sorry for what is happening to your family. James was a fan's favorite. I just have one question for you and I will leave...-_ She sees my eyes and nods with a sad face. I sight and smile, trying to comfort her _-I want to make a tribute to him. That's what Lani would like us to do. Is ok if...we go to her tomb?-_ Several minutes later, everyone in the house was on the cemetery, where we all put a flower on James' grave. Our camera turn to see the parents, to which the father speaks up for the first time.

 _-My daughter will win this. She has God, Jesus, and James besides her. She will win this, and she will come home...-_ And with that, our hours in District 3 ended

* * *

 _ **District 4**_

 _-Hey! Look at the sea Panem! Isn't it beautiful?-_ I say, walking in the beach and talking to the camera, as the waves crash against the sand. We're walking with Cassie's mother and brother, Odom. The kid is rather silent as we walk, holding his mother hand. Miss Carr, ever since we got to the District, received us with open arms. She is sad, we can notice, but she has fate in her daughter.

 _-She is a warrior Gabby, she has always been. I always knew she was on the academy. A mother always know-_ She sighs with a smile in her lips _-I know she can win. If Filip could do it with only 12 years, then she will be capable of do it. Cassie is a smart girl, and she knows what she is doing-_ I nod smiling at her, finally a family member that really believes on her tribute.

Before I could ask another question, the little one, Odom, approach to me and pull my dress a little, for me to notice him. I smile at him and kneel at his side. _-Yes, little guy?-_ I smile at him, just before he drops the bomb in front of millions of persons in Panem. _-Is my sister going to get back home, or is she going to die like Ken did?-_ I open my eyes. Seeing a 12 years old boy talking about dead like this...is not pretty you know?

I remain silent, as the mother drops one single tear when he mention his brother's name. I turn to see my camera man, looking out for support, but yet again, he just raise his shoulders, not knowing what to do. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, to look back at the little guy that I have in front of me. _-I don't know boy, to be honest, I don't know. But I hope that, if she returns, she gives you a really big hug on behalf of her and Ken-_ And before anything else is say, I raise and say goodbye to the Carr family. My next destination is one that I'm waiting for ever since the interview with him...my crazy boy...

* * *

 ** _District 5_**

 _-How do I look? Am I ok?-_ I ask to my crew, to which they all tell me that I'm gorgeous. It's the first time I will meet Jake's parents. My future parents-in-law. I sight happily at this as the car stops in front of a big mansion on top of the hill. I smile when I knock on the door, but after several minutes, no one answer. I turn to see my crew and we walk towards the garden, where we hear a noise coming from.

I notice a maid and a gardener talking between themselves, giving us the back. When I'm about to talk, they start talking once again, and what they are saying, is actually quit juicy for the program _-Thank God that monster is dead. I wish her dead since she was a little girl-_ Says the maid, putting his face between her hands _-I mean, I know it's wrong, but she was such a devil with all of us...-_

 _-Yes. I think she push Mister James to what he is now-_ Says the gardener, to which the maid nods _-Poor guy, seventeen years old and has a mental disease. I really hope he gets back home to get proper medical attention-_ I'm in shock for what they have just said. My Jake...mental illness? MY Jake? No, no way, he is perfect. I don't want to keep hearing this, so I clear my throat for them to hear me. They both turn to me and smile when I introduce myself.

 _-I'm sorry, the mister and the lady are in the town at this moment. But we can't help you if you prefer Miss.-_ The maid says to me when I ask for Jake's parents. I want to shout at her and tell her to shut up, but I'm a professional, so I ask them a couple of questions about Jake. They say that he is a good kid and that his training is the best, that he will probably win.

 _-Oh...you are the presenter of the interviews when Jake...oh-_ She smiles, looking at me. I have to admit, for the way they look at me, I blush a little, so I just giggle and nod with my head _-Well, he has good taste at least. I hope he gets out of the Arena and take you out for a proper date_ \- She says, giving me a soft smile.

I really hope so too...

* * *

 _ **District 6**_

- _Cane Zubin? I hope that prat lives- -Cane!? He is a good kid, and he is strong- -The Zubin kid is still alive? I thought that his sister would have last longer-_ Everyone in the District knows him. It's strange you know, that this kid only has a father alive and that he lives in the streets as an alcoholic. According to everyone that we have ask already, they don't even know who he is.

I walk down the principal street, escorted by two peacekeepers and my camera crew, as we are looking for someone interesting to talk about the guy from District 6. There are some potentials, such as the lady of one little store, or the mayor itself that knows the two kids well. But after walking down the street for a couple of more blocks, I notice that someone is following us.

I excuse myself to go to a store with my camera crew, to see if we can get more information about this kid. Or that's what I told the peacekeepers, as I get in to the store but leave it from the other exit. With this, I search for the guy and, when we made eye contact, he moves his head for us to follow him in to an ally. I look at my camera crew. Maybe it was a bad idea, but yet again, we don't have enough of the interview yet, so we follow the man.

After several minutes walking, he stops at the end of the ally, where he opens a door to let us in to a small department, in where we can barely fit. I sit on one of the two couches, as the man sits in the other one. He has blonde, sandy hair and blue eyes, but with his aspect, it seems that he has being on the streets a lot without a shower.

 _-I guess you are the kid's father-_ I say to the man, without expecting a proper answer. He just nods and looks at me straight to my eyes. I'm about to ask the first question when he raises his hand and speaks for the first time since we've met - _I don't have to much time miss, I just want to tel you, or to those cameras actually, that I've know Cane for a while. He is a good kid, strong and smart. He is capable to win this. Everyone in the District knows him, so everyone can tell you that. But only I can tell you that once he wins, and he gets out that hell, he won't be the same, he will be stronger, more mature, and will be able to live his life well. Support him, and he will remember you when the time comes-_

The guy then stands up and directs himself to the door. He opens it and it's about to get out the place, when I ask him for his name. He turns to me and makes a half smile. _-Gideon, you can call me Gideon-_ And with that, he disappear.

* * *

 ** _District 9_**

It's the afternoon already when we get to District 9. I'm tired, but this is almost the last District I have to visit at least. We're going to interview Wolf's grandfather, a guy's name is Ash Willows, and it's an old man that lives in the edge of the District as several people have told us. We have try to interview other persons, but all they have to tell about Wolf is that they hope he burns in hell.

We've get to the old man's house just after the sun puts down, and I knock the door three times, however, without any response. I then knock it one last time, when I hear him shouting from the inside of the house. _-Get the fuck out of my property!-_ I look at my crew to see what we could do, but neither of them answer me, so I try to negotiate with the old man.

 _-Sir, we're here from Capitol T.V., I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your grandson Wolf-_ I speak. I hear that the old man raises from where he is sitting and walks on his house. Then I hear the sound of something clicking, like...a gun? No, not a gun, a shotgun! _-I...SAY...GET...THE...HELL...OUT...OF...MY...PROPERTY!-_ He then start shooting to something, so I run out of there scare from my life.

After several minutes running, I stop with no air, looking to my side to see my crew with my. Luckily no one got hit. Well, that was a something...funny...

* * *

 _ **District 11**_

Finally, last District. I'm suppose to interview Savanna Niall, the sister of Tomas Niall, the Victor of the 89th Hunger Games. I remember that I watch my previous colleague interviewing her when her brother was on the Games. She was so sweet. I just hope that that little girls remains as sweet as that time. She is the best friend of Brock Wellows, and since his other siblings are so young and his parents are dead, she is the only one that I can really interview.

I get to the Victor's village and she opens the door with a smile in her face, asking me to come in. She is as sweet as she appears, and she asks us if we want to eat or drink something. I ask her for a cup of water and, while she goes to the kitchen to prepare it, three little figures come running down the stairs. For the resemblance, they are Brock's siblings, for sure.

 _-Kids, go upstairs-_ Savanna says in a soft calm voice, as she bring us the water and sits in the couch in front of me. I smile at her softly and take a zip of water before taking out my notebook to start with the questions, but then I notice that the kids are still around. _-I...are they...Brock's...-_ I mumble, trying not to make her fell uncomfortable, but she just smiles and nods with her head.

 _-I'm their babysitter, and since Tomas and Brock are still in the Capitol, me and my mother are taking care of them. They like it here, so when Brock comes back, they will be more than happy to live in one of this houses-_ She says with a little smile in her face. Something is odd in this girl, and then I realize. The spark in her eyes.

 _-When did you realize that you are in love with him?-_ I ask, smiling at her. I turn to the cameras for them to shut them off, as I turn back again to the girl. She looks at me with big eyes, but a little blush in her skin gives her away _-Don't worry dear, this won't leave this room-_ I say with a smile.

 _-Well..amm...He is kind of cute...and we have been friends for a while...-_ She says, looking to the floor, her skin more and more reddish at every word she says _-I know he likes me...it's just that...we didn't have any time..-_

I smile, she is a cute little girl. I take her hand and smile at her once again _-Pray for him kid, he will come home, and once he does, you tell him what you feel ok?-_ She smiles me back and nods. After a couple of more minutes chatting, I start the interview, in which she told us that Brock is awesome and that he will win this.

* * *

 _ **Capitol T.V.**_

After the summary of each of the interviews, or what we can call "interviews", I turn my face back to the camera, to which I smile _-There you have it folks! What family and friends think about our final 7! Remember, support your favorite on the Capitol Social Networks with the hashtags #TeamFabian, #TeamLani, #TeamCassie, #TeamJake, #TeamCane, #TeamWolf or #TeamBrock, and always su-_ I shut up when my producer tell me some news about the Games.

I turn to the camera once again and smile _-Ladies and Gentlemen, I was just inform that at this moment, only 6 tributes remain in the Arena! Go, change channels, and may the odds be ever in your favor!-_ And with that, the camera turn off. I put my head in my hands, just wishing for this not to be Jake...

* * *

 _ **There you have it folks, by far one of the worst chapters that I have write, but I hope you kind of like it at the end. Please leave a review, and have a wonderful week!**_

 _ **Oh and, by the way, the winner was "Normal Games" after all, so next SYOT, I will open submissions once we get the Top 6 (next chapter lol)**_

 _ **-J**_


	32. Raindrops

**Day 9, couple of hours before the interviews**

* * *

 _ **Brock Wellows, D11**_

I take a look at the wound once again. It's all inflamed and apparently it's infected as well, as a purple tone is surrounding it. I growl and see the sky. Three deaths in the Feast, only six more for me to go back with Sav and my siblings. I close my eyes and imagine them happy, running in the yard. I imagine my wedding with her, with Tomas at my side. I smile imagine this as the rain pours down outside the cave where I am.

After the feast, and as I could, I run towards the forest area of the Arena, with the backpack that I got from there. I didn't even saw what was in there until today's morning, as I fall asleep after the anthem. The loss of blood wasn't that bad, but like I told you, the wound it's infected. I take the backpack again and take out every item that is in there, to see what helps me and what not.

Previously, I had the tribute tracker and the machete, right now, my two more precious items. Along with that, in the backpack there is some food, such as popcorn, beef jerk, and a topper with 8 pizza slices, that are still warm. Also, there is a bottle of chocolate milk and a bottle of 8 oz of water. But what I need the most, a first-aid kit, it's not in there. I growl once again and try to calm myself, not moving so much for my leg not to hurt as well.

I open the topper and take a piece of pizza out of it, along with the chocolate milk, and I turn on the Tribute tracker. Since I can't move, at least I can take a look to the other tributes, to see where they are. As soon as I turn it on, a large, 3D Map of the Arena appear in front of me. Each tribute has it's own number on top of it. I find myself near the center of the Arena, on the Forest part of this.

On the Caves and on the Winter part of the Arena, there are no tributes at all. District 3 is in the Forest as well, but almost getting to the beach. District 4 is also in the Forest, as well as District 9. Luckily, neither of them will get near my cave. District 2, 5 and 6 are all in the jungle. As I can see, neither of the other ones are together now. All of them are by the own, as well as I.

I turn off the tracker and finish my second piece of pizza, watching the rain pouring down in the entrance of the cave. It's so relaxing, the sound of the raindrops, hitting the rocks on top of this. I feel tired. 9 days in this hell, and I'm so tired. I close my eyes softly. A nap will be nice. My eyes are close and my mind takes me away from reality. I feel deeply asleep in moments.

 _-Honey...wake up...-_ I feel someone moving my shoulder softly. I wake up and the first thing I see is her beautiful face. The woman I love, the woman I have married ten years ago, my Savanna. She kisses me softly in my lips as she stands up. Her naked body is so perfect with this light. I sight, totally in love as she puts a rogue over her back and gets in to the bathroom, after giving me her warm smile.

I lay down again and hear someone knocking the door. I raise my head as I see the door getting open, and in there it's Amani. But...she is not Amani. I mean, yeah, she is, her body is, but her face is...sad. She isn't smiling, and she seems more a skeleton than a human being. I'm in shock as she is sobbing softly. I see that her wrists are both cut and the blood is going down her arms. She is bleeding.

I stand up quickly and scream, taking her arms for me to try to stop the bleeding, but it never stops. She is looking at me, and with this simple words, she crushes my world - _You kill me...yours is the fault...I die because of you...-_ I scream her that I'm not guilty, but then Bronson appears as well, so as Jake and Carol. The four of them blame me for their deaths. I put my head between my hands and cry, yelling to them to stop.

I wake up with cold sweat in my body. I'm still in the cave, I sight again, when I notice something around my mouth. And not only my mouth, as my hands are also tied. I freak out a little, trying to loose myself, when I hear a person walking towards me. I turn my head and I see Wolf, with the machete in his hand. He is seeing me with hate in his eyes.

 _-I never talk Eleven. Never. Wren was the one that talk for the both of us. But you take it away from me. You and the other two girls. And now, now I will crush you-_ He says in a deep voice. He approaches to me, with the machete on his hand...Fuck...

* * *

 ** _Fabian Rouvin, D2_**

I throw the bowl of soup to a tree with all my strength, with rage in my body. Soup. SOUP! Blow darts, even a freaking tent for this rain! But no, all they give me is two bowls of soup and a small first-aid kit. I risk my life against that crazy from District 9, just for this!? Are you kidding me Capitol!? I growl one again and sit in the floor. The rain is soaking me wet as I see the backpack once again.

Besides that, the only thing I have left is my blowgun and three more darts, two poisonous and one white. I need a weapon right now, or else I'm going to die sooner than I expect. And with that I mean that I expect to die in a bed when I'm 90 years old, surrounded by my wife and kids. I'm frustrated, tired and just want to go home now. I put my head over my arms and knees and take a deep breath, when something sounds in the air.

I hear a noise near where I am, so I turn to see to my sides, to make sure there is no one near me. I can't see anyone, but I do see some movement to my right. Should I go? I really need to finish this, I want to go home and never think about this anymore. But, if there is more than one tribute in there, then I will be doom.

I stand up and take a deep breath, taking my backpack with the remaining bowl of soup and the first aid kit. I walk towards where I saw the movement, and, besides the sound of the rain dropping in the leaves of the palms, there is another sound, much more near this time. I keep walking a little. Right now I would like to have a sword, or even a knife, to feel safer.

The noise is now a constant growl, that it's coming from a type of lake here in where I am. I stay a little away, not wanting to go to near, when, from the lake, something comes up. It's a woman. Not any woman. It's the most attractive woman I have ever meet. Her golden eyes, looking straight at mines. Her long black hair, that gets straight down to her back. She is naked on the top, so I can't avoid watching something else than her eyes.

 _-Come...-_ She says to me, as she moves her hand. My mind is telling me not to move, to stay in there. My body is telling me to run to her side. But for once, my mind is stronger, as I deny with my head. _-I won't harm you Fabian...you won't disappoint us in here...you're father is not here-_ She says. I just keep watching here. If I go near here, I will die, I know it.

But...is that so bad? My sister is already gone...My family hates me...what reason do I have to comeback? I look to the sky and see that the rain has stop already. I close my eyes once again as she speaks, now with Faustina's voice _-Fabian...come with me...we will be happy together...come-_ A tear comes down my eye and I see the mermaid once again. Her face has change, now she is showing me her fangs, like knives...

Knives...fangs...

I kneel down and, giving her my back, I pull out the blow gun and the white dart I have left. I breathe heavily as she screams my name, when I turn and blow the dart straight to her hearth. It nails, and, two minutes later, she is only a body floating on the water. I get to her and drag her out the water, and do something I would have never think I would have done.

I take out five of her fangs with a pointy rock. They are really sharp and will help me well to defend myself. I take another deep breath and stand up once again, taking my backpack with me once again. It's time to hunt, and end this once and for all...

* * *

 ** _Wolf Willows, D9_**

I cut his chest slowly, feeling how the blood comes down from it. He doesn't screams, he just stares at me as I do this. No. I want him to scream. I want him to feel what Wren felt when the other two remove her soul out of her body. I kick his calf, right where the arrow was suppose to be, and this time he screams indeed. Or tries, as the rope on his mouth doesn't allow him to do it so much.

I put the the machete down and go to the backpack I got in the fest. It's a large backpack, along 25 more arrows. I take in this case the black arrows, the ones that only cause pain but without killing the person. I see the guy, that it's staring at me with angry eyes. He looks as a rage bear that wants to attack me for killing her cubs. Wren would have like this.

I take one arrow and take his right leg. The one that is "healthy". He tries to fight me of and indeed, he manage to kick my jaw, to what I hit with my elbow in his knee and brake it. He screams in pain for this and, before he even notice it, I nail the arrow straight in his foot. I take the rope on his mouth and remove it, to hear his screams of pain for this.

 _-FUCK! GOD! HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!-_ He screams as he stares at me with hate in his eyes. I go for another arrow and do the same process with his left left leg, breaking the knee and nailing the arrow deep down his foot. His screams are like music to me, I stand up and close my eyes, to enjoy this little show he is making. Torture has always been my favorite sport.

After several minutes, he shuts up. I then take one of the green arrows, the ones that make people sick, and I nail it in his shoulder. I see how the color drains in to his body. He starts to growl after this, but soon, the only thing he does is putting his head to the side and vomit all over the floor. He stares at me, with his eyes totally red as the blood is getting to his head for the rage and the sickness.

 _-It's...that...all...you've...got...-_ He spits blood and vomit to my shoes. I do a half smile, and take one last arrow. I take my crossbow, and put the red arrow in there. He keeps looking at me with hate at all time. I have to give him credit. Any normal guy would have been crapping his pants right now. But instead, he is watching me. _-Do...it...come...on...-_ He says, before I shoot the arrow.

The arrow nails on his chest, and I walk backwards a little, as he closes his eyes. He says his last words with pain in his voice - _I love you Savanna...-_

Then his body explodes, leaving only the half bottom intact. I take a deep breath and take a look at his stuff, to see what can be helpful for me. I hear then a * _beep_ * on the floor, and after cleaning up some blood, I found something that will help me with this...A tribute tracker...

Wolf hunt season has began...

* * *

 _ **Cane Zubin, D6**_

 _BOOM!_

I raise up my head as the cannon sounds, but I put my eyes back to where Jake is. Ever since I leave the Feast, I have being tracking him down, with my staff on hand and the backpack on my back. In there I have a full medical kit, two pieces of bread and a 16 oz bottle of water. Enough to survive two days at least. But I don't want to survive. No.

I want revenge.

He has being talking to himself all day long. Calling himself Red, Milos and Frank. This guy is weird. Really weird, but this is not of my matter. My matter is that, at the point I have a chance, I will kill him. Kill him right now to avenge Finn. To avenge my little sister. I take a zip of the water as he is sitting in a rock, giving me his back. He is talking to himself once again.

 _-I can't do this anymore Frank. I want to finish this already-_ His voice says. Then, for some reason, a much more deeper voice speak up _-Don't be a pussy Jake. I'm done with you. We will win this, we will marry that bitch of Gabby, and then we will conquer this fucking country, and you will have your mouth shut, did you hear me?-_ He says, giving himself a slap.

For where I am, he can't see me at all. So I walk a couple of meters near him, to watch him and hear him better. I crouch on my knees and hear him again. _-No! Milos don't tell me not to treat him like that! He is a baby, just as his sister call him all this time! It's a hindrance, like a tumor on our brain that we can't get out!-_

A calmer voice, but still mad, speak up this time. He also sits a little bit more straight and crosses his leg _-Don't call him a tumor! Remember that without him, we won't even be here!-_

I walk a little bit more, to see his face, but then, I take the a wrong step, and I brake a stick down my feet, that make a sound that alert Jake. He suddenly stands up, with his eyes cover in red, and all of his veins looking in his chest. He turns directly to where I am hiding, so I, carefully, move to a tree.

 _-Well...this is unfortunate-_ The same calm voice speaks as I hide behind the tree, trying not to breath to hard.

 _-Red...find...and kill-_ Says the voice that I recognize as Frank. Then, I hear how the guy growls like a pig and starts...sniffing? Is he really tracking me down with my smell?

 _-RED...KILLS...INTRUDER...-_ Says, this time with an enrage tone of voice. I take deep breath and look behind me, however, I don't see him. Then I hear, the sound of someone growling above of me. I turn my face up slowly and I see this guy, with only his pants on, looking at me with a thirst of blood that I have never seen before on anyone.

I avoid his body when he jumps for me, jumping myself out to the clear zone of the jungle. The rain starts pouring down once again, as he is trying to catch me. I can barely stand on my feet as he throws punch after punch to take me down. I take my staff from my back and hit his jaw with it, but he receives the hit as a feather and takes my neck.

He is chocking me to death, as I try to kick him in his stomach, but it's not working. He lifts me up in the air and puts me against a rock. I can't breath, and I need to find something, do something, because I can see blurry now, and I'm about to fade out. My arms are not responding to me now, and the staff is on the ground. This is my end, I know it...

Suddenly, I feel the air coming to my lungs again, as I fell down to the floor. I cough a little and take a deep breath, turning my face to see the guy. He is holding his head, screaming to the sky, kneel down on the floor. I take my staff to defend myself, when he stops screaming and begins to cry. I don't know what to do, when he sees me with normal blue eyes now.

 _-I'm sorry for your sister. Quick. Before they take over again-_ This is Jake's voice. I nod and run towards him, and with a movement of my hand, I cut his throat with my staff. The blood pours down his neck, all over his chest, as he smiles to the sky. Minutes later, he fells down to the grass.

 _BOOM!_

We're five left now...

* * *

 **OBITUARY:**

 **#7: Brock Wellows, D11 - Torture by Wolf**

 _Ok, before all the hate I will receive, please, hear me out. I know, Brock was a favorite by most of you and right now, you want to torture me worst than Wolf to him. The reason he didn't win it's simple. He is the only one of the 7 that, if Victor, have had a nice life. And for my first SYOT, I didn't want a Victor that has a "happy ever after" victory. Other thing that was a fluency for his kill is that his creator, after the reapings, never came back. I'm sorry NamelessGhoul, but I want a Victor of someone who reads the story. R.I.P. Brock..._

 **#6: Jake Tech, D5 - Throat slice by Cane**

 _Jake was suppose to be the winner, to be honest with you all. But as I was writing this story, I thin "Well, he is really hated, and for future stories, he will be an issue as a mentor", so I give him a death that redeem him in a way. Jake took control over his body at the end, allowing Cane to finish him over and revenge Finn's death. I hope that RainGain does not kill me for this. R.I.P. Jake_

* * *

 **So, yes, one more chapter. And I have an announcement...in 2 chapters, we will have a Victor. Final five. Who do you support?**

 **Also, yesterday I posted "Demon's Lair", my second SYOT. At the moment, I have several spots open, so go ahead and take a look, specially to the rules.**

 **Have a wonderful week...**

 **-J**


	33. Final Battle, Part I

**Day 12**

* * *

 ** _Lani Gadge, D3_**

 _-Ok, let's see what we have-_ I say to myself, putting out of the backpack all the items that I have right now. First, I put the sword to my right. It is my only weapon, and with it I feel a little bit safer. Next it's the large first aid kit. Although right now I only have like four bandages, after I use all of them to cover my wounds from the feast. It's incredible that it has pass almost 5 days after that. I can still dream about Wren's bloody body under me.

The 8oz water bottle is down to a third of its content, and I only have one cracker left. I sight at this and take a look to the other item that I have on the backpack. A compass that had guide me all the way towards the North. I figure out that, for more to the north I stay, less probabilities I will have to encounter another tribute. And it have work to me this last two days.

We are only five at this point in the Games. Cassie, from District 4. Cane, from District 6. Fabian, from District 2 and Wolf, from District 9. I know I can win, to be honest. My biggest threat is the girl from 4, and right now I don't know where she is. However, I also know that the gamemakers won't like any deaths for the third consecutive day, so I need one of two things. Either one of the others kills another...or I will have to find someone to kill.

I put everything back in the backpack and close my eyes, putting my head between my arms. _-Dear God, please forgive my sins as I forgive those who sin. Please let me win this. I know I can do it, I have you at my side and if you're with me, who against me, right?-_ I say in the pray before giggle a little. Who against me? Only four other killing machines out there fighting for their own lives.

 _-Anyway, God, I know that at this point I shouldn't believe in you. I mean...literally each year, 23 kids and teenagers are drag here to be killed, murder, only for one of them to get out either traumatize or with more thirst of blood. I mean, if there is an actual God, I don't think it will allow that, don't you think?-_ I ask, not knowing if I'm asking to God or to me _-But I want to believe, believe that James is in there, with you, safe and happy. That his life didn't end and...that, just that. But how to believe when there is no real motive for it-_ I sight once again, raising my head to see the blue sky on top of my face.

 _-If you exist, give me a sign. A big sign, because if you don't I will suppose that you don't exist. And I really need you to exist-_ I close my eyes and start repeating the word "please" several times. I don't know what I'm expecting. Right now all I can feel is the sun on my face and the water on my feet and butt. Wait...water? But if I was on the beach, literally about 200 meters from the sea.

I open my eyes and see that indeed, the water is actually under me. But not just that. It's increasing, really quick. So fast that when I get up it's already on my calves. I take my sword and the backpack and start walking towards the forest, looking at how the water increases every second that passes. I realize what is going to happen before Gabby's voice is heard on the Arena.

 _-Attention tributes. Today is the final day of the Games, and with five of you left, we need to speed up a little. So, for those of you who does not know, the Arena is flooding. So harry up to the pyramid. Oh! And, one last thing. In the way, you will encounter...some surprises-_ Gabby giggles and I growl about this, starting to run fast to the South, checking time to time my compass _-And may the odds be ever in our favor!-_ So this is it, last day in this Arena.

Four to go Lani, you can do it...

* * *

 ** _Cane Zubin, D6_**

Flood the arena! Are you kidding me? I'm running towards the pyramid the fastest that I can as I try to avoid the falling palms. Of course they won't do it easy for us, but dropping trees over us, that's not fair. I avoid another one by jumping to a rock, loosing my backpack in the jump. Great, now I only have my staff with me.

I growl and start running towards where I think the pyramid was. When I hear something behind me. A roar that only a really big animal can make. I don't want to look, however, my curiosity, or stupidity actually, make me look to where I have just come. And I saw it. A big, black bear, with red eyes and black claws, with foam on it's mouth, was approaching me faster than I would like to.

I turn my face once again and start running as fast as I can, avoiding trees and sticks falling in front of me, as the bear roars once again, even closer if possible. I hear a second roar to my left and I see another bear, but this one is not heading towards me, but towards another tribute. Fabian. He is running with two white sharp things on his hand. I notice that three of those things are already nailed on his bear's back.

I feel the breath of the one that is hunting me down just above my head and, before one of his claws rip off my head, I dodge it by crawling under a trunk. I feel the claw instead on my shoulder, making me drop my staff on to the ground. The bear is destroying the trunk where I'm hidden, roaring with all of his forces, while I'm in there, with nothing to defend myself.

 _-Fuck!-_ I yell, when I notice that the bear is not the only problem, but the water is starting to fill the trunk as well. It is flooding it very fast and the bear is still attacking the lodge, making some holes where his paws can fit in, to try and attack me. I can see my staff just under the legs of the bear. I have to make a decision. Either drown in here, because the water is already covering my legs and part of my arms, or go ahead and fight with the bear.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to remember what my sister will do. Finn would have fought, that's for sure. That's what Gideon told us when we were whit him. Fought until the end. I growl about this and open my eyes. The water is already reaching to my neck, so I take one last deep breath and get under it, to swim back from where I get in the trunk.

I have never been that great of a swimmer. In District 6, we only swam two or three times, and on the training center, Finn and I practiced, just in case. Now, this is the case. I swim between the paws of the bear and take the staff, the one that I pull up to nail in the bear's stomach. I hear the roar of the bear and I feel his bite on my leg. By mistake I scream in the water and my lungs fill with this one.

I kick the bear and swim towards the surface, to take a deep breath of air. The bear is roaring for the pain and once again, I nail my staff, this time to his neck. I take it off and swim as I can to a lodge that is floating in there. I see how the bear dies slowly in the water, drowning itself and bleeding out. I feel the pain in my leg and growl about this. The water is growing faster now. I can see the pyramid, and two figures are already climbing it. I take a deep breath and start moving towards it once again.

I will win this Finn...I will win this for you...

* * *

 ** _Cassie Carr, D4_**

I was the best swimmer of my class back on District 4. Or that's what Filip told me when he met me for the first time. That's why he has chosen me above other girls. Because of how I swim, and that made me proud. Now, I'm swimming for my life, as the Arena is flooding out faster. I was at the edge of the beach in the Forest when the announcement was made, so I had to be quick to get here before I drown.

I'm about to get to the pyramid. Fortunately, the bear mutt that hunt me down fall down in to a hole on the ground, and I didn't had to fight him. With only the hook on my hand, I don't think I would have manage to win. I swim the last meters between where I was and the pyramid and take the stairs, to start climbing as quick as I can. It's difficult when you're wet and heavy.

 _-Need a hand?-_ Someone tells me. I'm tired so I don't recognize the voice, I just lend my hand to that unknown person. This one takes mine and drags me to the top of the stairs quickly. I'm about to thank him when I notice who is. My face gets pail as Wolf is in there, looking at me with deathly eyes, pressing my hand with an enormous force. I try to release myself but he pushes me against a column in the pyramid.

My back crushes with the impact, as I feel one or two ribs getting broken with it. I try to breath but I can't, as he comes to me and puts his feet on top of my chest, pressing it. _-Do you like this District 4? Not breathing anymore?-_ He says, almost poetically, when he put more pressure in my chest. I scream in pain as I try to remove his foot over my body, but nothing worked.

 _-I was about to kill you in the beach you know? Before all of this. I have been tracking you but this thing turn off after the batteries went down-_ He says, showing me a silver circle in his hand. He throws it to the water, and I hear something crushing it in there _-But now that this have brought us all together, I don't have to hunt anyone down anymore. You, the District 3 boy and the District 3 girl, will pay for what you have done to me-_ He takes me by the neck and start pressing on it. I can't feel my legs anymore, but with my hands I try to defend myself. Not that it work at all...

I slap his face several times, to which all of them he just keep walking towards the edge of the pyramid. If my legs work, I can kick him, however, they are not responding at all. I scream for help, but no one comes to my rescue. He stares at me and, from the back of his pants, he takes an arrow. I look at him with fear, trying to release myself as I can, but he just smiles a little, before putting that arrow straight in to my hearth.

I feel how he drops me back in to the water. I feel the wet surface covering my body. I feel how I'm going down to the deep. I was the best swimmer of my class in District 4...

But this time, that won't help me at all...

* * *

 ** _Fabian Rouvin, D2_**

 _BOOM!_

Another death. I climb as fast as possible the stairs as the sky turns gray, and the rain starts to pour down from the sky. I growl at this, since the water starts to grow. I feel scare about this, when a figure in the bottom of the pyramid attracts my attention. It's the District 6 guy. He is trying to climb the stairs, however, one of his legs is totally destroy for some reason, so he can't do it.

I turn again to keep on climbing, but he starts to scream in pain as he once again tries to climb another step. I'm up for two steps now, but the water is filling the Arena real quick. And in the bottom, I manage to see something moving. Little fishes with sharp teeth, all moving towards where Cane is. He has the bad leg under the water, and before I can warm him, they get to where he is.

I acknowledge this fish as soon as he starts screaming. Piranhas. Man flesh eating fishes. His screams are heard even with the storm. I should let him die, let them eat him and end this right now. But he sees me, and as he tries to drag himself up to the pyramid, he asks for my help. Or actually, he screams for it. _-HELP! FABIAN! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!-_

I don't know what to do. For one side, if he dies, that means that only the other two will be alive. But if I don't help him, his death will be horrifying. What should I do? My father would let him die. So as Faustina. I growl for this and look at him, before running down the stairs once again. I get to him when half of his body is now under water. The piranhas have already eat his bad leg and half of the other one.

I don't know if it was for the adrenaline or what, but Cane is still alive, as I take his hand to pull him up. Both of us try with our best, and I manage to get him on top of the stairs. For some reason, most probable the gamemakers, the water stop going up as soon as I put the boys body on the stair. As I imagine, his legs are totally eaten out, as well as part of his arm. His abdomen is also part eaten.

He is screaming in pain for this, and I can't do anything. He looks at me, like asking me to kill him. To kill him for mercy. I look at him and nod, taking one of the sharp teeth of the mermaid out of my belt. I'm down to two, but I can't let this guy die like this. He doesn't deserves it. I stare at his eyes once again, putting the sharp tooth on his neck. He takes my hand and nods, so I go ahead and nail the knife up to his throat.

He smiles as the blood pours down his neck. I get up and give him my back, to climb another step before the water starts filling the stair where he is. The sound of the cannon announce me that he is already gone before the piranhas can get to him. I keep climbing towards the top of the pyramid. Looking to my sides, I do see the girl from 3 and the guy from 9 climbing as well. I sight at this. This is it, this is the end...

Today, the victor of the 100th Hunger Games will be announce...and it's going to be me...

* * *

 **OBITUARY:**

 **#5 - Cassie Carr, D4 - Arrow to throat by Wolf**

 _Cassie was a though character to write, to be honest with you. Her submission didn't have that much of information, but after writing her POVs, I fell in love with her personality. She was going to be the victor after killing Lani at the top 2, but then I realize that she will be use as a prostitute for the Capitol, and that's not fair for her. R.I.P. Cassie. Thanks to RainGain for her._

 **#4 - Cane Zubin, D6 - Half-eaten by piranhas mutts and throat sliced by Fabian**

 _Cane is the hardest death I have written so far. He was the champion just until two chapters ago. After avenging his sister, I realize that he didn't have a life after the Games. Of course, he would have return to the District and maybe encounter himself with Gideon, but, is that really life? He fought for himself until the end, when he realized that he needed help. R.I.P. Cane. Thanks to MessyModgePodge for him._

* * *

 **Next chapter, the final 3. I did a poll that is on my profile, for you to choose the one you think it's going to win. I already decide it, but I would like to read your opinion.**

 **Also, I'm glad to announce that all the spots for Demon's Lair are already taken, either reserve or actually submit. Thanks to everyone for this!**

 **I hope you don't hate me for killing your characters.**

 **See you on Wednesday**

 **-J**


	34. Final Battle, Part II

**Hey! Jolteon here! So, this is it. Last chapter in the Games. I just want to thank all of you who submit a tribute to this story. Without you I wouldn't be doing this (Literally haha). And a special thanks to GoldenMoonHuntress, ImaginationStories and SexyBonBon. The three of you supported me and believe in me when nobody else did. Thanks for real.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Day 12**

* * *

 _ **Lani Gadge, D3**_

All the way from the beach towards here, I have been running as fast as I can. At one moment, I had to do some parkour in the trees to avoid some kind of bear mute, but in the process, I manage to damage my ankle when I jump from one tree to the stair of the Pyramid. I growl in pain as I climb the last stairs to the top of the pyramid. Two cannons have sound already.

For once, I'm not asking God to help me. I'm not asking him to guide me. Because I know what I have to do. I have to kill the other two tributes on top of this pyramid for me to come back home with my family. I need to do it, in order to survive, in order to honor James. I don't need God. The only thing I need, is my brother, and he is right next to me at this moment.

I take with my hand the last step and push myself on top of the pyramid. I don't know if the other two are already in there, the only thing I know is that I need to take a breath. A deep breath of air. I look at the sky, as the raindrops pour down in my skin. It's almost done Lani, you can do it, you know you can. You and your sword can do it. You don't need anything else. Anyone else. Just you, James and the sword.

I hear that, on the other side of the pyramid, another body drops to the ground to take a breath. I crawl a little, to hide myself behind a piece of material that is on the floor. I see the District 2 guy breathing heavily and dropping some water from his mouth. I take with more strength my sword. I don't want to kill him. I really don't. But I have to, if I want to go home.

I stand up with the sword in front of me. I'm not that able with it, but this past days, I have practice with a tree, so at least I know how to bland it. He hasn't even notice me, as he is trying to get air to his lungs once again. I put the sword to the air, and I'm about to give him the grace shot, when he puts his eyes straight on to mine. I freeze in there, as he is coughing a little, staring at me as I try to kill him.

A click to my right sound, just before the District 2 boy jump to push me out from where I am. For a moment, I see a white arrow passing between our bodies, before I hit the ground and my sword falls down to the water. I have my eyes open as I see that the District 2 boy have just save me from an instant kill arrow. I turn my eyes to the right, to see how Wolf is preparing one red arrow in his crossbow.

 _-Cover yourself you idiot!-_ Fabian says to me, pushing me to the Cornucopia as the devil of 9 shoots the arrow straight to my face. I barely avoid it, as Fabian takes one strange white knife in his hand and charges over to Wolf. I can't fight like this. I don't have anything.

I'm screwed...

* * *

 _ **Wolf Wellows, D9**_

 _-Fuck-_ I say to me as I charge a third arrow, a green one, to the crossbow. I shoot it to the boy from two but this one, once again, dodges it like a child's game. I growl at this and put the crossbow in my back once again. The guy charges at me and tries to hit my face, but I dodge it and give him a strong punch to his stomach. He is out of air now, and kneels on the ground.

I kick his face with all my strength and feel how his nose gets broken in my foot. He screams in pain and tries to take his little white knife, but I put my foot on top of his wrist, crushing it with my body. I see the guy suffering below me, but I don't feel anything. I know I should be torturing the girl from Three, but this guy is also guilty in the murder of my sister.

I take one purple arrow, the last one that I have, and I nail it in his hand. He screams in pain as the poison from the arrow starts drowning on to his body. He will die slowly, as I recall reading that the poison kills its victims by burning each of the veins in the body. It's a really painful death, that this guy is going to suffer. I stop crushing his wrist with my foot, before taking my crossbow back again and charge it with a black arrow. I'm down to five, two black ones, one white, one red and one green.

 _-Oh District 3...where are you? Did your almighty God already take you? Or have he abandoned you, as your little brother did-_ I say, looking over in the Cornucopia, where the girl is not. There are a few places to hide in here, but nothing to big for her to fit, so I know she is near me. The boy from two keeps breathing heavily, as he is feeling the poison burning on his flesh.

 _-Shut up!-_ I roar to him, with my crossbow up. I see movement to my right and I shoot the arrow, but I only hit the wall. I growl and prepare the red arrow. This girls is hiding from me, and I have no patience at all. I will crush her, crush her as she deserves for killing my sister. I take a boulder with my hand and throw it with all my forces to the cornucopia.

 _-GET OUT YOU BITCH! FACE ME! FACE YOUR DESTINY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!-_ I scream to her. I hear the guy from two laughing, as I do this. I turn around to see him and, throwing to the side the crossbow and the arrows, I walk towards him. He keeps laughing, throwing blood from his mouth, as I approach - _What are you laughing at!? You're already dead! The only reason why I haven't put you out of your misery is because I love seeing tributes being torture until death!_ \- I scream at him, kicking his face once again.

 _-The...reason why...I laugh it's...because...Lani will kill you...-_ He says, spitting blood on my shoes. I kick him in his ribs and he growls in pain. _-She will kill me? Please! She is the most useless girl that has come to this! And I will crush her skull with my bear hands!-_ I say, laughing from the words of this piece of meat.

 _-Yeah...look...to...your back...-_ He says, laughing once again. I then hear a click behind me. I turn around to see the District 3 girl with y crossbow, pointing at me. His eyes are red for the tears, dropping down her face. I growl, before she shoots one black arrow directly to me. It hits me on the shoulder, but I stay up, as she tries to set up the white arrow.

I turn to see her and roar at her, charging against her. I manage to get to her and punch her in her stomach as I did with the District 2 guy. She tries to fight and manages to punch the arrow, causing me pain in my shoulder, but I take the arrow and take it off my skin, to nail it on her chest. She pushes me with the rest of her strength, throwing me almost to the edge of the pyramid. I look at her once again, ready to charge against her, but I feel something in my ankle.

I turn to see down and two mermaids are wrapping up with her claws my legs. Y try to remove them but they are strong, and one of my arms is down. They start dragging me down to the sea, as I fell down to the ground. _-You kill our God, now, you will be the new sacrifice...-_ They chanted, as they drag me out to the water. I roar and try to hang myself to the stone, but they are too many.

The last thing I see is the District 2 guy crawling over to the girl, looking at me one more time. After that, All I see is dark, as they drag me to the bottom of the sea...

* * *

 ** _Fabian Rouvin, D2_**

I crawl to where Lani is. She is having a rough time breathing for the arrow on her chest. She is spitting blood from her mouth, and she stares at me directly to my eyes. I feel week. The poison on the arrow is the same that took over Faustina, so I know I will be death soon. However, I don't want to die alone.

I lay down to her side and she tries to talk, but only blood gets out of her mouth. I take her hand and squeeze it a little, letting her know that I'm here with her. I close my eyes, and I remember that, on the lunch of the first day, she wanted all of us to pray together for the food. Everyone ignore her, including me. Later that day I saw that she was crying. Just like now.

I turn my face to see her and taking her hand a little bit tighter, I smile at her. A cannon sound, but I notice she was still barely breathing, so that means that Wolf was already dead. I close my eyes, feeling really weak. I start praying with the last of my strength... _-God...please...bring...us...peace...-_ After that, I fade out in the darkness, with the sound of the last cannon in the background...

* * *

 ** _Gabby Castle, Presenter Capitol T.V._**

I watch the screen, looking at the final fight. With my eyes tearing from the emotion, I take the microphone, to inform Panem the news everyone is waiting to hear...

 _-Ladies and Gentlemen, please, give an applause to our 100th Hunger Games Victor, our first Centenary Victor! Fabian Rouvin, from District 2!-_

I can hear all the people cheering in the streets, as an holocaster gets the body from the tributes from the Arena. A crew of doctors take care of Fabian, as one of them remove the arrow from Lani's chest. Two minutes took her to bleed out, but at the end, she died looking at the sky, with a smile in her face...

* * *

 **OBITUARY:**

 **#3 - Wolf Wellows, D9 - Drowned by mermaid mutts.**

 _I know, it is kind of idiot that Wolf had died this way, but to be honest, neither Lani or Fabian had the strength to kill him. Wolf was one of the most interesting characters in this story, and just until 3 chapters ago, he was the winner. Then I thought that an explosion with him and Lani will be awesome, leaving Cane and Fabian in the top 2. But then I remember that Wolf kill the mermaids "God", so, why not use that? Thanks to GoldenMoonHuntress for him, I hope you don't hate me u.u R.I.P. Wolf..._

 **#2 - Lani Gadge, D3 - Arrow to the chest by Wolf.**

 _Lani Gadge...the most complex character in this story, that, at the end, was going to be my victor after killing Wolf, in vengeance from Jake. But I began to think...how was Lani's life going to be? She was furious with God after James' death, and when she came back, one of two thing would have happened. Either she will go the Haymitch way, alcohol, or she will get to depressed to even get up from her bed. Lani died smiling, because in her final minutes, she "saw" James calling her to reunite with God, and Jesus. Also, Fabian's pray work. ImaginationStories, thank you for her. R.I.P. Lani_

 **#1 - Fabian Rouvin, D2 - Victor of the 100th Hunger Games**

 _Congratulations to 66samvr. Since the beginning, even though Fabian wasn't his first choice, he supported him. Fabian's story was, by far, the most sensible one, since he literally went to die for his sister. He beat obstacles and when his sister died, he was about to give up. At first, he was going to be second, after Cane sliced his troath. Then third, fifth, even tenth, but yet, you guys keep telling me that he was adorable, that you like him. And I do like him as well. He not only beat the Game, but also, he has the chance to revenge her sister with his family. Congratulations to Fabian!_

* * *

 **Hey, Jolteon here...well...the Games are over. Now, I need to ask permission, but if I get it, next chapter is an idea from SexyBonBon, to put a "What if" with the last 4 (Cassie, Cane, Wolf and Lani). How their lives would have been after their winning. This is for the authors, for them to know that indeed, I kept in mind the tributes until the end.**

 **After that, the Victory Tour of Fabian, in which, I think you will like it.**

 **And then, Demon's Lair is on. I'm just waiting for the last 4 tributes, let's hope to get them before I start the reapings.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think about the Games.**

 **-Did you like them? Hate them?  
-Favorite death?  
-Saddest death?  
** **-Favorite mutt?**

 **Hope you have a great week!**

 **-J**


	35. What if?

**Hey! Jolteon here! So, as I promise, after getting the yes from SexyBonBon, I will take this chapter to put a "What if...?" from the 5th, 4th, 3rd and 2nd place of the Games. This is what had happened AFTER the Victory Tour, and before the next games. I hope RainGain, MessyModgePodge, GoldenMoonHuntress and ImaginationStories enjoy this.**

* * *

 ** _Cassie Carr, D4_**

 _-You will have to do it-_ The president itself stares at me, while I look at her with horrifying eyes. _-But...but you can't do that! I mean...no! You can't!-_ I shout as I get up from my sit. Two peacekeepers attempt to move against me but with a single move from her hand, president Ross stop them. She looks at me with a smile in her face.

 _-Actually dear, I can. You see, being a Victor has some...sacrifices. For example, in some cases they ended up drunk in an ally, or even they murder some of their family members. Other's have to do some jobs that are not pleasant at all. Your's for example, being an escort for the mos finest men and women of the Capitol, is the best of the best-_ She says, always with that hideous smile of hers.

 _-It's prostitution, and I'm only fifteen!-_ I scream, slapping the table in front of me. She close her eyes and sight, but still smiling, she looks at me once again _-Listen you little prat. You will do it, you like it or not. Why? Because we let you win. Do you think our Capitolies were happy you win? They would have prefer the other girl to win, or even the psycho of District 9. You weren't our first pic, so suck it up and move forward-_

As she speaks, she gets closer to me until I'm sitting in my chair once again and she is standing in front of me. I look to the floor and drop two tears. I fought, I killed for a chance to live, but for what? To be a whore in the Capitol?

At this moment, I wish I was dead...

* * *

 ** _Cane Zubin, D6_**

 _-Stop it kid!-_ Gideon says with an angry voice, taking away my liquor from my hands. I try to take it once again, but after seeing that he won't allow me to do that, I just stumble to the fridge and take out another beer. He slams the previous bottle to the wall that it's just centimeters above my head. I don't move, just keep drinking as I stare at him.

 _-Ever since you got to this shitty District, you haven't been sober for one day!-_ He yells at me. Again, I don't say anything, but just take another zip of my beer. He is exasperate as he sits on the table, looking at me. _-Ok, I get it, we have lost everything and everyone. Your sister, my daughter, but at least we are alive kid-_ I sight and sit on the table. I start feeling kind of drunk, so I stare at him to say the last words before I black out in alcohol like every day since my return to the District.

 _-I could have save them both. I could have protect your daughter from that gunshot that day, but yet she protected Finn. And for that she died-_ I take a big drink of the alcohol and stare at his glaring eyes once again _-I could have save my sister after, but rather than that, I was about to die and she sacrificed herself for me. She was impaled to that trap and I watched her bleed out to death, while I couldn't do nothing-_

Gideon keeps staring at me for a moment, before going to the fridge and take out two more beers, one for me and one for him. He raises up his and stares at me _-For them-_ He says. I nod and drink out of it. This will be my life now. This is the only thing I have left. Me and my drinking. For all the eternity...

* * *

 ** _Wolf Willows, D9_**

 ** _-_** _Come on...get closer you little bitch-_ I mutter as the mom bear is hunting fish for her little cubs. She hasn't notice me, while I'm pointing one of my arrows to her eye. I shoot it and the black arrow nails in her. She roars in pain and anger, turning around and noticing my presence. I have already a white arrow prepare when she starts running towards me, and I shoot it when she jumps over my body.

A couple of hours later I'm returning all cover in blood to my new house in the Victor's Village of District 9. I open the door and leave my crossbow in the entrance, before going to the kitchen to take something to eat. As I walk to it, I notice a presence sitting in the table, watching at me while I serve myself a bowl of cereal. I don't speak at all, just ignoring her, as I'm doing ever since she died.

 _-What is it little brother? Did you see a ghost or something like that?-_ Wren's voice says as I sit on the table and start eating. The blood on my face and arms has already dried up and I will need a bath, but at this moment the only thing I would like to do is to finish my cereal and take a nap. _-Oh come on, it's funny! At least tell me, did you kill that bear? You promise me that you will do it-_

Once again, I ignore her and after finishing my meal, I drop the plates in the sink and walk towards the living room, where, who will know, the recaps of my games are passing. I keep staring at the TV, watching how I kill all of those tributes. 8 tributes died for me and I smile at this. I see how Wren sits down in the couch next to me, before staring at me.

 _-Wolf...I miss you...here is lonely...-_

I keep quiet for a moment, and closing my eyes, I say the only words I will ever say to her again _-I miss you to Wren...-_

* * *

 ** _Lani Gadge, D3_**

 _-Come on baby...you need to get out of bed..-_ My mom says, sitting down next to me, as I keep under the covers. She is lying Lani, you don't need to get out of bed, you will never need to get out of bed anymore. _-Your friends are here...-_ I move my head to see Cal, Pan and Roy in the edge of the door, the three of them say hi to me, but I just ignore them and turn around once again.

I feel someone sitting behind me, and I feel a hand in my shoulder _-Hey Lani...how are you doing?-_ For a moment I keep quiet, before laughing out loud of the question my suppose best friend just asked me. I turn to see her to answer her question. _-How am I doing? Well, lets see. I was about to die several times, I kill four people, one actually exploding his head, and, on top of all that, my little brother died-_ As I talk, my rage starts to emerge _-Do you want to know how am I Cal!? Well, I'm bad! I fucking miss my brother and his bad jokes! I hate myself for killing innocent persons! and on top of that, I have to see kids die year after year!-_ I yell at her.

She keeps quiet as I do that, and without saying another word, after I turn around to lay down in my bed once again, she just walks towards the door. I heat how she opens it and it's about to get out, but for some reason she turns and say to me the last phrase she will ever say to me again _-God still loves you Lani...-_

 _-God is dead Cal, get over it...-_ I snap out, before hearing the door closing. I begin to cry softly, closing my eyes as I remember my past experience. I'm beginning to fall asleep in my cry, when a voice cries for me from the corner of my room. A voice that I haven't heard in several months..

 _-Lani...-_ My brother's voice sounds in my ears. I open my eyes and watch him in there, staring at me, with his little smile and his glasses. I begin to cry once again, but he just keeps watching me.

After that day, I begin to take pills. Sometimes, I just wish to be dead...

* * *

 **I know, not my best work, but I hope you like it. A little perspective for each of the top 5. Next and last chapter, Fabian's victory tour and post games. Hope you like it!**

 **Demon's Lair begins next week!**

 **-J**


	36. Epilogue: A Victor's chant

**Hey! Jolteon here! Last chapter of Bloodliness :( thank you all for the support, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I will :3**

* * *

 _ **Fabian Rouvin, Victor of the 100th Hunger Games**_

Pain. Pain is the only thing I can feel when I close my eyes, remembering the poison going down my veins. I can't move, however all my body, all my organs can feel this mortal substance meshing with my blood and burning down each part of me. I want to scream, but I can't. I'm being hold by Wolf and Wren Wellows. Both are smiling. I can feel how they play with a knife down in my body while I'm dying in here.

That's my nightmare every night. When the knife hits my head, I jump out of my bed, screaming. The first few nights, Nikolas came to my room to check out that everything was ok. Now, now no one enters when I scream, waking up with my cold sweat all over my face and body. I put my face between my hands and sight heavily. Every night is the same. I dream with all of their faces, killing me in several ways. But the worst are the ones that includes Faustina.

I see the clock, it is 8 am, so I get up from bed and walk down the train to take a cup of water. Today my Victory tour will begin, so I will travel to each of the Districts to give some sort of speech about the fallen tributes. How am I suppose to look at the eyes of 12 parents, all grieving their children, while putting a fake smile on top of the stage. I wash my face when, in the mirror, I see my mentor in there, standing, with a serious face.

 _-You don't have a good look kid-_ He says to me. I stare at him and turn slowly _-Are you calling me kid? Don't you have like...18 or something like that?-_ I say to him. He laughs a little and denies with his eyes close, before standing in front of me _-Yes, but still I'm older kid. Are you ready for today?-_ I deny with my head, he just stares at me and smile once again. _-Well, doesn't matter. Get ready, the next couple of weeks will be rough for you-_ And with this he left me alone in the bathroom. Rough couple of weeks, that's a way to put it down.

And he wasn't kidding...

* * *

First it was District 12. When we got there, everything was grey and actually, it was raining a little. I feel bad for this people, as the peacekeepers were obligating them to stay on the rain, to listen to a kid that survive this hellish games instead of one of their own tributes. Catrina and Henry Lundry. I remember that my sister was the one taking out Catrina, as she bragged about the first night in the Games. Henry, it was Cassie the one ending his life.

As I approach to the stage, and get up my eyes to the stage where their parents must be, but I only see Firoz Theodore in there. He is looking at me with deadly eyes as I throw my speech about how their deaths were not in vain. I feel nervous as he sees me, and I wonder why neither of their parents were in there. Not to long after I finish, my escort explain to me that their mother died a couple of years ago and that their father suicide after Henry's death. Well, another death over my shoulders...

District 11 was almost the same, with the exception that, in the stage, there were three little kids, with a young woman holding them. Also, there was Tomas, the past victor. He looked at me with tired eyes, like he knew what I was thinking. He gave me a smile and a nod, and actually it kind of made me feel warm inside. Amani and Brock most probable were smiling in the sky. At least their brothers and sister were in good hands.

District 10 was the home of Carol and Barret. I don't know what happened to her, only that she died on the second night of the Games, while he...it's other story. I still dream with his screams as he is being burn to death by Wren with that flamethrower. I looked at his uncle and his cousin, both of them with stared at me with hate as I spoke about the two of them. Is this what I am now? A person who is hated?

District 9 was the fastest, and weirdest, as they chant my name for me to win instead of one of their own tributes. Apparently the Wellows where not the favorites in their District, even though Wolf got to the final, they all wanted him and his sister dead. One guy even was crying for joy as I spoke that I will always remembered them, now that they were not longer with us.

District 8 confused me. For one point, they cheered that Bronson was no longer alive, specially the younger ones, that he seemed to bully a lot in school as they told me later that day. But, from the other hand, some of the parents were quit serious when I talked about Rashima and that she ended up being a strong contender. The mayor told something to Nikolas that until today, he haven't said to me what was it. He just told me that Rashima could have won this if she wasn't so lazy.

District 7 was a rough district for me. Orion was a good kid, he ended up being killed while sleeping, according to what Cassie and Ken told us. But Folia...she was my first kill in the Games. Seeing their family in there, her mother crying, her father staring at me with true hate, her little brothers crying as well. Broke my hearth. Broke my hearth in little pieces...and it was only half of the tour.

District 6 was the home of Cane and Finn. In the platform, there where over 20 men and women, all of them crying for their tributes. This was one of the two Districts where I didn't need speech cards, as I talked with my hearth, specially about Cane. I said sorry to their friends and family, and all of them just nod at me when I told them that Cane's death was one of the most difficult for me to watch.

District 5 was sort of weird. Everyone was in silence while I talked about Jake and Sarah. Jake I didn't know him that well, only that he was a freak, and actually his parents were kind of relief that he was dead. Sarah, I told them that she was a special girl that was on the wrong place at the wrong time only. Their father remembered me at mine, with a cold face while I talked about their dead kids.

District 4 was the other district where I truly spoke with my hearth. Ken was one of my friends in the Arena, he saved me a couple of times, and he died for that. I remembered him falling down to the sea of bugs once again. Cassie on the other hand was my only friend when Faustina died. She ended up with me in the final 5 and she was my true friend all along. Her death, I didn't see it, but according to what I have heard, it was horrible. Their mother and brother were crying, but had a smile in their face when I told them that I really miss them both.

District 3, they all hated me. Not only because I had win the Games, but also because their own tribute got in to the final 2 with me. Lani Gadge was a strong, faithful and caring woman that fought until the end with her own personal demon. James on the other hand always made us laugh and his death I actually resent it. I made a pray with all the District, for them. I don't know what the district did, but I close my eyes and spoke to God for them. This was the last time I had a talk with him.

District 2 was going to be the last, so we head to District 1, where the Enfields were waiting. What crushed me wasn't the family from Sam or Alexandria. Was actually the dog. A large Golden Retriever was in there, crying while I did my speech, like knowing that, for me, his owners won't come back home. It was hard. That night I dreamed about all of the families I had seen.

* * *

Finally, District 2. I stare from the window of my room in the train to see my District. A crowd is there to congratulate me for my victory, and when I get out of the train, they all cheer for me. I just keep staring at the floor while my mentors drag me inside the Justice Building, where the mayor of the District is waiting for us, with no other than my parents.

At first I stare at them. My mother is about to cry, with a smile in her face, while my father stares at me with proud eyes. Neither of us says anything, but my mother comes to me and hugs me. I don't reply to the act of kindness, but instead, I follow my escort to the stage. My family comes with me as well, and I get out, to hear the crowd cheering for my name.

At first I put the fake smile I had put in all the other Districts, when the mayor presents me as the new Victor from District 2. I take the microphone and sight for a moment, before watching all my District, expecting to what I have to say.

 _-Thank you mayor! And thanks to all of you District 2. Second year in a row where District 2 is victorious in the Hunger Games-_ The crowd cheer louder at this, to what I giggle a little _-I have to specially thanks Nikolas Martino, he was my mentor since day one and well, now I will take his place. And I promise you District 2, I will bring you a Victor!-_

I smile at them while they chanted my name. I turn to smile at my mentors and both of them nod. I turn again to the crowd and ask them for silence for a moment - _I will also like to thank all the twenty three tributes that gave their lives for me to be here today. Specially to Ken and Cassie Carr, from District 4, Lani Gadge from District 3, and my sister...Faustina-_ My voice crack a little, with two tears dropping down my cheeks.

I leave the microphone in there and turn to go to the Justice building, after another cheer from the crowd. After a quick lunch with my mentors, I head to my new home in the Victors Village, just across from where my mentors live whit their own families. My surprise is big when I see that, inside the house, my parents are already install. They ask me to come to the kitchen, and as I sit down, I think is for ask for my forgiveness or something like that.

I am so wrong..

 _-Ok, listen kid-_ My dad says, with his serious face _-In my new home, you are just a guest, ok? We haven't forgive you for what you and your useless sister did. But I don't have other option that let you live in here since this is technichally your house-_ I could feel the blood getting warm and warm as he talk - _So here are the rules. I will continue with my work, but all your money will be manage by your mother and only by her, do you-_

 _-Shut up-_ I spit to him, he stares at me with mad eyes _-Excuse me? How do you dare tal-_

 _-I SAY, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT!? FOR YOUR FAULT FAUSTINA IS DEAD! DEAD AND WILL NEVER COME BACK! AND ALL YOU CARE IS SOME PROUD AND A FUCKING JAR THAT I BROKE!-_ I yell at them. My mother stares at me with fear in her eyes as my father is kind of shock. I have to take this opportunity, so I smack down the table before staring at them _-Get the fuck out of my house! NOW!-_

Half an hour later, I was alone, with a bottle of beer in my hand, looking at the fire, remembering my life before the Games. Now my life is miserable. Why have I ever volunteer for the Games? Why?

That's a question that no one can answer...

* * *

 **So here it is, not the greatest epilogue, but at least it's something. I'm sorry, I'm not good at all writing down this type of chapter. I hope you like the story, see you at Demon's Lair!**

 **-J**


End file.
